Founders Children 1 : Book of Names
by Illeanah
Summary: Godric Gryffindor's secret love affair from his youth has been discovered thanks to the Book of Names. The consequences of the relationship was more far reaching than any could imagine...
1. Chapter 1

**Founder's Children: Book of Names**

Summary: Eleven year after the disappearance of his secret lover, Godric Gryffindor finds out he has a son. The battle of morals and society expectations ensue. The Gryffindor clan will never be the same again.

**Disclaimer: The founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry belong to JK Rowling. The world of HP in fact is hers and hers alone. **

Prologue Lovers' Tears

Rain pattered against the cool glass of the chamber's single window. Under the luxurious warmth of the woollen blankets two lovers slept in each other's arms: their bodies entwining.

Or to be more precise only one of the lovers was asleep; Amiee De Saville stirred quietly and sat up in bed. Glancing around she moved gracefully and deliberately to cover her naked torso so not to wake her lover. Her long slender hands rubbed the warm scented skin of her arms; she could still feel her lover's breath upon the bare small of her back.

Her lover, a well built muscled gentleman, hummed comfortably in his slumber but otherwise did not awaken.

She sighed and listened as her breath wavered betraying her deep sense of conflict within her soul. Biting her lip hard she desperately fought away her tears and struggled to breathe quietly.

The tears continued to come moistening her flawless porcelain skin so that her face seemed to shine in the darkness. Her heart thumped against the thin ribs of her chest. She felt that she was physically being torn in two.

Amiee turned her head slightly and let her eyes wander over the body of the man that had held her heart. She felt a renewed sense of pain and fear as she remembered her father's accusations barely a week earlier.

Amiee let out a strangled sob covering her mouth as she did so. Her father had accused her lover of witchcraft and bewitching her senses. She new that on both accounts the man before her was guilty.

He was a wizard. Powerful and all knowing and she was the daughter of the parish priest – a muddle or something similar like that. Secondly she loved him like she loved no other. Her life meant nothing to her without him. And that was why she had to leave.

Her father was a deeply religious man and despite all her hopes, wishes and futile protestations he would not accept her lover. She knew time was working against their relationship. Her father would have him killed if he should suspect anything between his only daughter and her love.

The tears started to flow noiselessly down her porcelain cheeks that were now flushed a tinge of baby pink. She sighed and dressed a quietly as she could desperately looking about his chamber without looking at her love.

She knew she looked like a frightful mess she pulled her long rich ginger blonde hair up with a scarf and pulled a quill and parchment close to herself. Her father refused to teach her the rudiments of the art of reading and writing. She was only a woman after all.

Her slender hands shook as she wrote; he had taught her just as he taught her to ride a horse with one leg on each side and how to use knives in battle and how to smile… She grinned as she remembered all the good times. He was the only one in her life that had ever made her feel like she wasn't a waste of space. To him she was someone special someone he had declared was worthy of his love and admiration. And yet here she was attempting to break his heart.

'_Not just his,'_ she thought bitterly.

Amiee's smile faded as she finished the note her soft sad grey eyes lingered on the parchment. He could not suspect anything… she could not have his life ripped away from him. She could not allow her father to kill him.

Very slowly she reached out for his cloak and wrapped it around her slender shoulders. This was it, she realised with a jolt of shock; this would be the last time she would lay eyes on her charming young man.

Her cousin Lariel had offered her refuge away from her heart but most of all her dreaded father. Her father thought she had gone to a nunnery but in fact she was fleeing the county… away to the lush green countryside of Wales.

Amiee's eyes softened as they lingered over the prone form of her lover. His strong caring hand flung over listlessly the side of his bed.

She knelt almost violently beside him and clutched his hand lightly pressing his warm skin to her trembling lips. "I love you Godric." She kissed his hand fervently. "I love you too much."

Amiee stood then fled the chamber and into the cold wet rainy night, tears streaming down her face.

Godric Gryffindor woke with a groan and a stretch. He blinked lazily as the sun came streaming into his chamber. He murmured and turned over but instead of finding the warm body of his lover nestled against his chest he found thin air.

Stopping himself from swearing, knowing how much Amiee hated it, he threw his bed covers unto the floor and stood up.

"Amiee…" he called. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. But on a small wooden desk he noticed his quill and parchment had been moved. He wandered over stretching and found a letter.

It was in her hand. He smiled and called for his lover over his shoulder for his lover again before opening the note.

'_Dearest Godric,_

_My heart aches to tell you that I must leave you. I don't deserve your love or admiration. Please don't come and find me. There is another._

_Amiee De Saville'_

Godric felt his heart fall from his chest almost to his big toe. She had gone. There had been no warning of Amiee's troubles. He had no time to fix the problems and now she was in the arms of another.

Godric howled in anger and disbelief and his dear one's betrayal. He kicked the table in a fit of rage but could not find it in his heart to rip up the letter. It was the last thing he had of her… it was the only thing he had of her.

Instead he dressed hurriedly and pocketed the note and went down stairs. He would

wait in their usual haunt. Their secret place where they could meet in private.

But deep down in his heart he knew Amiee would not come for him… and he could not go to her in fear it would endanger her life. Who knew what her horrible muggle father was capable of?

Mud splattered Aimee's long skirt as she walked through the muddy road to her relative freedom. The only memoir of her past life with Godric Gryffindor was his rich red velvet cloak and his memory that played constantly in her mind. She knew his cloak made her a target for bandits but she held to the hem in desperation. It would be her own source of comfort as she entered into the life of a mere servant girl. She knew she would be treated no better than a slave by her cousin's lord but that was her only hope.

Aimee came to a corner to the road. She went to the edge and sat on a bolder. She had very few possessions with her packed tightly into a bundle sack. She pulled out a long brown patched cloak in disgust and swapped it with Godric's lovely cloak.

"I thought you weren't a comin'," a rough lady's voice said behind her. "It were raining hard all nigh' you should have waited, darl."

"Lariel!" Amiee cried throwing herself literally into her cousin's arms before she burst into tears once more.

"Now, now, darl. It is neaver as bad as it seems."

Amiee only cried harder. "I've been cursed! I've been cursed!" she wailed grabbing her cousin's collar of her dress.

"Calm down now, deary and talk proper like," Lariel chided gently. "What's this you a speakin' of curses?"

Amiee dried her tears ruefully and nodded in acquisition. "I suppose I ought to start at the very beginning."

"Hmmm… that would be good deary."

Amiee sniffed once more noisily and smiled sadly. "I was walking in the markets on Tuesday morn as I usually do, collecting the milk and bread for father when I was approached by this horrid old lady."

"Amiee!"

"Well she was a terrible wretched creature," Amiee said vehemently in her defence. "She started accusing me of being a whore in the marketplace in a loud voice."

"But you're not darling," Lariel comforted brushing her fingers through Amiee's hair. This was the moment Amiee had been dreading. Lariel only knew she was fleeing her father she did not know of her love for a wizard man.

"But I am, Lariel," Amiee sighed in a defeated tone. "I'm fleeing because of my love affair."

Lariel gasped aloud. "Dearest, say it isn't so."

"Tis true. All of it."

"No. It couldn't be."

"Please don't be coy with me Lariel. I need your help even more now… I… I'm… the old lady announced that I was with child."

Lariel only stared harshly at her.

"And I am," Amiee sobbed. "Godric has cursed me! I'm cursed with a wizard's seed!"


	2. 2 Secrets Revealed

Summary: Godric Gryffindor as a very bad morning. The secret is out!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's Harry Potter series belongs to solely herself. I'm just burrowing her world for a little while.

**Chapter One. Secrets Revealed**

Godric Gryffindor stretched lazily and blinked blurry eyed at the streaming sunlight that filtered through the high glass window. He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had dreamed of her. He had sensed the scent of her milk and honey skin and the soft laugh still rang in his ears. It had been eleven years since she suddenly left him for another man and yet he still dreamed of her.

Godric knew his last infatuation with Aimee De Saville was wrong. He was now married to a respectable witch whom his old grizzly haired father had chosen. He tried with all his might to love Elizabeth with all his heart and soul as it was his duty to. But there was still an empty space for Aimee within the secret chambers of his heart.

Aimee he could not forget. She was always with him in his mind. No one knew of the beautiful muggle's existence and for that Godric was glad. He could not bare the humiliation to admit to his friends that a muggle lover had left _him!_

Godric knew he had everything at the world. He was a respectable gentleman in the magical community. Well known for his spirit and determination and famous for being a founder of the first magical school. He had heard from a source that France was planning on following suit. This outraged his friend Salazar Slytherin but to him it mattered little whether or not other schools opened.

"Good morning Godric." Godric turned to see his wife enter the room his two young children trailing after her like two baby ducks.

"Morning," Godric replied lightly forcing a smile on his lips. "Sleep well?"

"Fair enough," Elizabeth returned lightly a pin prick of pink spreading across her pale cheeks. Godric suppressed a sigh. His wife tended to blush furiously any time he decided to notice her.

Meagan, Godric's eldest child of nine years, tugged on his robes. Godric glanced down at his dark haired daughter. "Father are you going riding today?"

"No, not today." Godric brushed his hand down her long silky hair. "Today I must teach."

"Can I come and watch, Father?" Meagan inquired the light of her hope was dancing in her large brown eyes.

"Meagan," Elizabeth scolded her cheeks turning pink once more with flustered embarrassment. "You know you must not ask such things from your father."

" 'Tis only theory today that I am teaching, little one," Godric interjected careful not to look at Elizabeth. "Mira and Jenelle are accompanying their mother into town. You may ask Mistress Ravenclaw politely if can go to."

Meagan attempted a smile. "Thankyou father." Before her mother could protest she skipped from the room.

"She'll grow up spoiled," Elizabeth gently warned in her little voice. Godric turned slightly and picked up his remaining child in his arms. Luther, his young son, giggled and held tightly to Godric's robes.

"Nonsense," Godric eventually chided in return. "She's an energetic little girl."

"She should not have asked to be with you," Elizabeth warned. "It is wrong for a woman to…"

"Is it wrong that a child wants to be near her father?" Godric snorted.

Elizabeth swiped a lock of fringe out of her eyes and stared Godric down with a harshness he didn't know his wife possessed. "She'll turn into a pompous brat like…"

Godric turned on his heel. The animosity between Rowena Ravenclaw and Elizabeth was well known and recorded. It was unheard of from Elizabeth's background for a woman to know how to read and write and use her intelligence. It was a weakness Godric could not stand about his wife. Elizabeth on the other hand was disgusted that her husband worked not with one female instructor but two! She would do anything to stop her daughter becoming like Mistress Ravenclaw or Mistress Hufflepuff.

'

'

'

Godric stepped quickly out of his study and down the narrow corridors of the Hogwarts Castle. He walked quickly to stop any of the apprentices approaching him with trivial questions or matters. He would not have any of it this morning. His meek, judgemental wife always put him in a foul mood first thing in the morning. He sighed heavily: that was why he once again slept in his study in his overlarge chair. His neck was regretting it yet again.

Gowan Ravenclaw however soon put an end to his thoughts about his wife. "Sir," Gowan called from the other end of the Great Hall, his face alight with his mother's serious demeanour. "Master Slytherin needs to see you immediately in his study."

Godric grumbled and turned on his heel finding himself in a grater bad mood. He knew his sly friend would see his frustration with his wife and use it to goad him. With quick strides he found himself by Slytherin's opened door.

"Ah, Godric my friend," Slytherin silkily said. "Do come in."

Godric stepped through the entrance and closed the door softly behind him.

"Good idea. We don't want the students to hear what we have to say to each other," Slytherin stated airily.

There it was. The gleeful twinkle in Slytherin's eye that said clearly that Godric was in for some goading from his friend. Knowing he could do nothing to stop it from happening Godric took a seat nearby as was customary when he found himself in the unfortunate spot of Slytherin's attention.

"Speak quickly, I have classes to attend," Godric demanded in a dead panned voice.

"Sleeping in your study instead of your wife again, Godric?"

Godric growled deep in his throat. "My married life is known of your concern."

Slytherin leaned back in his chair his eyes glinting in glee as he surveyed his squirming friend. "Truly," he said slowly watching as Godric wriggled in the chair to make himself more comfortable. "But anything on the side is worthy of note."

"Make your accusations quick snake tongue," Godric snapped loosing his temper. "I haven't got the time for this."

"Perhaps you should make the time," Slytherin suggested clearly enjoying Godric's discomfort.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Slytherin ran his finger slowly over the edges of his lips. Slowly he reached down and picked up a large book, which Godric immediately recognised as the Book of Names. The book was a clever invention of Rowena's it accurately and instantly recorded the names of children with magical talents as they were born.

Godric knew that Slytherin would eventually reveal the reasons behind taking out the book. It was just a matter of waiting patiently.

With slow deliberate movements Slytherin flicked through the book and stopped at a page marked for the new apprentices for the coming year.

"You know how I like to read up about our students before we let them into our hollowed halls."

Godric remained silent.

"I was surprised but what I found."

Slytherin handed the book over tapping the page where a particular name was read. Godric stared blankly at his friend. "Go on, read it." It was in those moments that Godric realised Slytherin was angry with him for something…

Bowing his head Godric scanned down the page to the name Slytherin had tapped impatiently.

'_Leonis Godric De Saville.' _

Godric felt the bottom of his stomach fall. His gut clenched as he glanced up at Slytherin at loss for what he just read. Slytherin just stared at him smouldering in his anger.

Godric let his eyes wander across the page.

'_Leonis Godric De Saville, born August 14th 1034. Mother: Aimee Jayne De Saville deceased…'_

Godric sucked in breath quickly in his lungs. He had always dreaded finding out his lover dead. He continued to read…

'_Father: Godric Bowan Gryffindor, still living. Status: illegitimate, half-blood, thief.' _

If Godric wasn't so shocked he would have dropped the book and ran from the room. But despite himself he found he could not move and found that breathing was hard.

"To think," Salazar Slytherin said slowly. "Godric Gryffindor the man of virtue has fathered a bastard… on a muggle no less!"

Godric leaned back in his chair and regarded Salazar coolly. "I was young," Godric said. "And in love."

"With a muggle?"

"Love is blind my friend," Godric sighed turning his face away in shame.

"You should have warned us about this child. Do you have any idea what this scandal and shame will bring upon Hogwarts?"

"I did not tell you because until this moment I did not know that he existed. Aimee disappeared a long time ago and I had not seen her since…"

Slytherin didn't look the least bit sympathetic to Godric plight. "Any more little bastards running around that we should know of?" Slytherin snapped.

"Only Isah your own son."

Slytherin's face went purple. "I married his mother."

Godric sniffed. "I would have married Aimee. We are both guilty of the same sin."

'

'

'

Godric had not been able to concentrate all day. After he had pointed out Slytherin's own flaw he had left the study before his co-founder could curse him.

Now he was attempting to teach with everything Slytherin said in the fore of his mind. He knew it was only a matter of time before Helga or Rowena found out about his son that he never knew he had.

"Master Gryffindor?" Gowan Ravenclaw asked waving his hand slightly in the air.

Godric jolted out of his reverie. "Yes Gowan."

"May we leave for Mistress Hufflepuff's class? We'll be late as it is."

"Yes, yes. You may leave." Godric waved his hand in the general direction of the door. And turned his back. He listened as the patter of feet left his classroom.

"Sir?" Godric turned around to look back at Gowan. "Are you alright, Master Gryffindor?"

Godric raked his fingers through his hair before he replied, "Yes. Quite alright, thankyou."

Gowan took a tentative step forward. "Something Master Slytherin said bothers you sir?"

"Why would you say that?" Godric asked turning his back and reordering the parchments on his desk unnecessarily.

"He was livid when he sent for you. And sir if I may be so bold, you haven't exactly been yourself since you've seen him."

Godric smiled genially. "I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

Gowan didn't look convinced. "My mother wants to see you also when you have some free time."

Godric sighed heavily. "Thankyou, Gowan."

Gowan bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement before leaving the classroom. Godric sighed he could already guess the content of Ravenclaws lecture for him.


	3. Secrets That Are Hard to Keep

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowling's fantastic world

Summary: We meet Leonis our little thief and Godric has to spill his little secret.

_**Chapter Two. Secrets That Are Hard To Keep**_

Leonis Godric De Saville sat cross legged on the hard dirty floor. It was depressing for him to think that just in a few short days he would be eleven. A few days after his birthday marked he anniversary of his mother's death. He had been alone now for three years.

His Aunt Lariel evicted him from the only home he had known not long after the funeral. At first he had been angry and hurt over his Aunt's decision but a part of him understood. Aunt Lariel had little love for him he was the tangible proof of his mother's fall from grace. Since he had been little she had always treated him different from the other children in the lord's keep.

After he had gotten over his anger from his Aunt's cruel decision on his behalf he had been excited. His life at the keep was not much better than slavery and being a servant and a bastard child was well… made him different. Leonis never did discover how it was his fault he was a bastard.

He had never been able to leave the keep. So once he was released from his Aunt's doorstep (at the end of her pointy boots), he left the small county and travelled further into Wales.

Leonis soon discovered the problem with being an orphan. One: no one wanted to feed someone else's get or employee him. He was much too scrawny and young to be of any use to anyone. Two: he had to feed himself.

There was only one way to feed yourself when you lived on the streets. That was to earn your food by pinching it off other people.

Leonis sighed heavily and wrapped himself tightly in his thread bare coat. This didn't stop the gooseflesh rising to his skin. He had only been caught stealing once before but this time he knew it was different. He was in the worst sort of trouble a thief could be in.

'_Well at least they're feeding me something in here,'_ Leonis thought glancing around the cell. _'But I don't like dark, small places and it is dirty...' _

Leonis stifled his laughter at his last thought. His mother said he was like his father in that way. Not that she spoke of him much only that he didn't like dirty places. It was a strange bit of information to know about the other of your parents. But that was all he had and to Leonis this was too much knowledge. His father could be dead for all he cared. It mattered very little to him…

"Here." A jailer came to the door and threw some bread through the cracks. Leonis watched it fall grimacing.

"Thankyou," Leonis called dusting it off ruefully. It was better than going hungry in a place like this.

'

'

'

Godric wearily trudged up the stairs to Rowena's office. It was late but he knew that she would still be working, most likely another subject area to add to the curriculum. He almost groaned at the thought. The meeting however, would not be about the curriculum.

"Rowena, my dear," Godric said with his usual charm tapping on the door. "You had wished to speak with me?"

Godric heard Rowena sigh in exasperation as she opened the door. She stepped away briskly revealing Helga Hufflepuff who was lounging in a comfortable chair.

Godric cleared his throat and stepped through the threshold. "Good evening ladies."

"Good evening, Godric," Helga replied her usual amiable self. Rowena however looked out of sorts.

"Have you told, Elizabeth?" Rowena demanded. "I would not have her say that we knew before her."

Godric held his hands up in surrender and took a chair opposite Helga. "I have not seen her as yet."

"You must tell her, Godric dear," Helga interjected kindly.

"Yes, dear heart, I know." Godric wiped his brow in worry. He had very little desire to tell his wife of the bastard he had sired eleven years ago.

Helga lay a comforting hand on Godric's knee. "Salazar will calm down, we aren't so silly as not to know he made the same mistake as you."

Godric lifted his head. None were suppose to know that Salazar sired Isah out of wedlock. It was one of the castle's great secrets.

"_Yes_," Rowena snarled sarcastically, "We know about that."

"It's not Salazar who I am worried about. Elizabeth will be furious."

"As well she should be," Rowena crossed her arms against her chest.

Godric decided to change his approach. "I suppose you didn't call me for a social visit. Say what you must and let's be done with it."

"Godric…"

"Very well," Rowena said cutting Helga off. "What do you plan to about _it_?"

"_It?"_ Godric repeated for some reason feeling slightly offended. "I will do what I must."

"What bring him back here?" Rowena asked incredulously. "With you?"

Godric's shoulders sagged. He knew what he believed right would not be the most popular choice. He doubted any of his friends or family would support his decision. He got up quickly wrapping his cloak about him. "I've made my decision."

As Godric started to leave for the door Rowena spat back at him quickly, "Then you are a fool, Godric Gryffindor. A large thick headed fool."

Without glancing back Godric kept walking from Rowena's study listening to his quick footsteps on the stone floor.

"Godric… Godric!"

Godric didn't turn around. He kept walking, too angry at Rowena, Salazar and himself to bother listening to the voice.

"Godric!" Helga grabbed hold of the crook of his elbow and pulled him back gently. He looked down at the most overlooked member of their group and felt a certain pride for this gentle woman.

"I am proud of you," Helga said. Godric could tell she wanted to hug him by the gleam in her eyes. "Whatever happens you must promise yourself that you will do the right thing. No matter what. You'll never live with yourself otherwise."

"I don't know if I can live with myself now," Godric replied.

Helga held onto his sleeve and said vehemently. "A child's life will never be the end of the world. Especially not for Godric Gryffindor."

'

'

'

Godric slipped into bed thinking Elizabeth was asleep. She moaned lightly and turned onto her belly. "I thought you weren't coming to bed tonight," she said softly. Godric's guts tightened involuntarily. He knew she wanted another baby and was disappointed as night after night he stayed in his study 'working'.

Feeling her hand run a slow line up his bare chest, Godric grabbed her hand. "I'm afraid you'll not want me tonight."

"What makes you say that?"

Godric sighed heavily and turned his head slowly. "It has come to my attention that… that…my pervious lover before we were married bore a boy… my son." Godric shook his head sadly.

"Oh," Elizabeth said withdrawing her hand slightly. "I knew I wasn't your first woman."

Godric blushed furiously.

"Your heart was never in this marriage; neither was mine."

Godric turned his head slightly. "You had a lover too?"

"Oh well erm." It was Elizabeth's turn to blush a brilliant red colour. "We – only – once…"

"Oh," Godric snorted jovially.

"You love her still?" Elizabeth asked in a small voice.

Godric started. "I loved her deeply yes. When she left I gave up on happiness. Her note had said there was another and now I begin to understand…"

"She left because of the baby," Elizabeth hazard. "Will you be leaving me with the children?"

"No," Godric said. "I would never leave you and my children."

Elizabeth sighed resting her head against Godric's chest.

"Aimee has died and so I…I…"

"Must find him?"

"Hmm…"

"Does he have a name?"

"Leonis."

"Lion…how appropriate."

Godric sighed heavily and turned on his side. Elizabeth leant over his body and kissed his cheek. "Go find him."

"I will. I will find him."


	4. Finding the Lion's Cub

Disclaimer: Harry Potter's world belongs to JK Rowling

Chapter Three. Find the Lion's Cub

Godric woke early the next morn to leave in search of the son he never knew he had begotten. He was no fool. His choice would be unpopular to Salazar and Rowena but his morals forced him to consider first his responsibility. Helga Hufflepuff had been right: he could never live with himself knowing he had left the boy out on the street.

Elizabeth stirred sleepily and smiled up at him as he dressed. He nodded curtly and she rolled over with a contented hum.

Godric finished dressing and in the early morning light made his way to his children's chambers. Meagan slept peacefully with little Luther tucked under her arm. He bent over and kissed first Meagan's brow then Luther's.

"Pappa?" Meagan opened one eye dazedly.

Godric ran his hand through her hair. "Pappa has a job to do. I'll be away for a few days."

Meagan sat up in bed careful not to disturb her little brother. She eyed Godric's muggle attire sceptically. "You're not wearing a cloak, Father."

Godric kissed her brow once more. "My journey will take me into the muggle world."

"Oh." Meagan glanced over him thoughtfully. "Is this to do with the ginger haired boy? My older brother?"

Godric blanched and suddenly recalled the many times early in Meagan's childhood where she had drawn the family always careful to add an older brother. Despite her mother's protests that she didn't have an older brother Meagan insisted 'Leo' would be angry to hear that. Her strong belief did not make her popular with Jenelle Ravenclaw but he had to admire how she held fast to her belief. Sighing he realised she had been right all along.

With a small groan Godric perched on the edge of the bed. "It seems you were right, Meagan. You have an older brother."

Meagan's glanced clearly said 'I-told-you-so' but she hugged Godric fiercely. "And now you are bringing him home where he belongs."

Godric patted his daughter's back and smiled gently. "I will bring him home."

"He's awfully stubborn, Father," Meagan stated bobbing her head. "You'll have to coax him. He'll probably run away from you to… you're quite imposing… but I'm sure you will convince him to stay… if not mention the food we serve here."  
"Thankyou, little darling, I will remember your advice." Godric stood slowly and crept towards the door.

Godric nearly made it too the front Entrance Hall before being accosted by Salazar Slytherin. Godric huffed upon seeing the co-founder and tried to keep walking past him as if he had not seen him.

However, Salazar had other ideas. He shot out his arm and caught Godric's elbow. "Where are you going at such an early hour?" Slytherin hissed.

Godric wrenched his elbow from Slytherin's grip. "Last time I checked I did not have to seek clearance from the likes of you to leave the castle."

Slytherin hissed in anger. "I asked you a question, Gryffindor."

Godric waved his hand about carelessly, he knew he had to face Slytherin sooner or later. It might as well be sooner he reasoned. "I'm doing as my conscious dictates."

"Typical," Slytherin hissed stepping aside. "You're a fool Godric. He's a thief the book clearly says so…"

"And by the time we reach the castle he won't be…"

"Are you so deluded you think changing his thieving habits is that easy?"

"I don't profess to know his heart," Godric returned. "I only know my own."  
'  
'  
'  
Godric didn't expect to have company as he walked to the fringes of the Hogwarts grounds. However before he passed through the front gates he was joined by Gowan Ravenclaw.

Gowan out of respect for his master walked by his side silently his eyes trained to the ground. Godric appreciated the gesture however. He had always held a special favour towards Gowan, he was not especially brave but he held his head in difficult situations. He strove to do the right thing, he admitted his faults, he was a sensible lad with a good head on his shoulders which he never failed to use. All in all he was a good example for the young Gryffindors or indeed apprentices to follow.

Godric reached the apparating point and turned to Gowan. He knew the boy had followed him this far for a reason.

"Mother will come around soon, sir," Gowan said with a small smile. "She will understand why you must go and find this son of yours."   
Godric nodded curtly. Gowan had known he needed to hear this.

"I look after your apprentices while you are away if you like," Gowan offered.

Godric swallowed painfully and wordlessly nodded his gratitude.

"And you'll bring this lad of yours home in a presentable manner?"

Godric stopped. Indeed he had not formulated a plan. He assumed he would apparate to where his son was and apparate back. But Gowan was right. It would be easier in the long run if they returned in a neat orderly manner…

"And you won't force him to come with you? You'll treat him with respect and dignity?"

"And what am I suppose to do to convince him?" This advice was starting to sound awfully like Meagan's.

"Be your usual charming self, sir," Gowan winked with a shrug of his shoulders. "If that doesn't work you could confound him."

"I'll do my best, Gowan. That is all I can offer you," Godric replied rubbing his temple. He already was beginning to develop a headache.

"That is all I can ask of you, sir," Gowan said before turning on his heel and leaving Godric alone at the apparating point.

Godric watched the younger Ravenclaw leave and felt something in his guts squirm. He was about to come face to face with Aimee's child. Aimee's child whom he had sired. He didn't know if he was ready for such and introduction.

Sighing Godric closed his eyes and cast a locating spell thinking of the name of the person he wanted to find _'Leonis Godric De Saville, Leonis Godric De Saville…'_

Eventually he was drawn to a small village in Wales. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Typical! Aimee would flee to the extremes to hide herself from… well whatever she was running from.

In his mind's eye Godric found a safe looking place to apparate. Then with a distinct pop he was gone…  
'  
'  
'  
Leonis found himself shackled and roughly lead to the chieftain's house. He thought he was going to be physically sick at his grim prospects for his future. Thievery was not looked kindly upon and he knew the consequences were harsh. Suppressing a shudder Leonis refused to look at any faces as he was frogmarched towards his awaiting trail.

Leonis was swiftly taken from the road and down and ally way. A door opened and he was propelled through with a rough shove from behind. He fell, his wrists catching his fall. He grimaced at the pain that shot up his arm and blushed in fury at the rough chortling of the men behind him. He pursed his mouth shut however, knowing that mouthing off would only land him in trouble.

It was with surprising quickness his guards navigated the small hut and forced him through yet another door.

A man sitting on what he could have easily mistaken for a wooden throne stared down at him with bulging eyes as he entered the room. Leonis could not help but stare at the chieftain. He had heard gossip about this man: none of it pleasant. And it was true! He was sitting on a throne eating roast peacock!

Leonis shifted his stare away from the luscious looking peacock and stopped himself from licking his lips. He had never tasted the delicacy but he was sure the flavour was good as the tantalising smell that teased his nostrils so cruelly.

One moment he was standing the next he was flung onto the floor forced to prostrate himself in front of this man. Leonis flushed again in anger but dared not say anything or give any indication of his fury. He was frightened the ends of the guard's spears might run him through if he was not careful.

"What have we here?" The booming voice called out from the throne like chair. Leonis shivered and flattened himself closer into the stone paved floor.

"Answer boy!" The malicious voice demanded.

Leonis swallowed involuntarily knowing that he must answer the chieftain. And yet even he did not wish to admit to himself his crimes.

"A thief, milord," Leonis squeaked.

"A what? Speak up, boy!" the chieftain sneered.

Leonis was fully aware that he was being toyed with. "A thief sir," he repeated biting his tongue so that he could taste the bitter copper essence of blood in his mouth.

"Ah, a little thief, eh?" the chieftain asked almost gleefully. Leonis lifted his chin an inch off the stone floor only to have it pushed roughly back down by the butt of a spear. "What shall I do with you thief?"

Leonis was nearly in a state of panic. He knew he had to say something in his defence but no words were formulating in his mind.

"Answer me you half wit," the chieftain barked.

In the next moment Leonis heard a door opening. He restrained himself from trying to look back as firm footfalls clicked on the floor. The guard's spears were removed slowly.

"I can tell you what to do with him," a silky voice suggested briskly.

"Oh? What's that?" Leonis could almost see the chieftain leaning forward to hear the gruesome punishment of the new comer.

"Give him to me." The stranger sighed.

"Give him _to you?"_ the chieftain repeated incredulously. "Why would I do that?"

"Because I am the one he stole from me… an eye for and eye a tooth for a tooth. Let me deal with him. Upon my word by the time I finish with him he won't be thieving anymore."

There was a moment pause. Leonis closed his eyes and prayed for redemption. 

Then the back of his collar was grabbed and he was lifted into the air by the scruff of his jerkin. He locked eyes with the stranger desperately trying to stop himself from crying out.

The new comer was dressed solely in expensive leathers. A soft camel shirt was covered in a long dark brown jerkin with silver buttons and attachments. The man's short beard was well trimmed his hair brushed tightly back. Regal eyes bore into his. Dark brown almost black and they were devoid of any emotion.

"Ah!" the stranger said. "So we come face to face at last…"


	5. 4 Honour Amongst Thieves

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowlings world… you must have rocks in your head if you thought I did.

Summary: Leonis discovers the stranger's identity and wishes he was the man he robbed.

**Chapter Four. Honour Amongst Thieves**

Leonis stared into the black fathomless eyes of the man before him. He hung limp in defeat his feet were at least three feat of the ground. Leonis bowed his head and looked at the man from his boots and slowly let his glance travel up to the stranger's nose. Swallowing at the hard lump that had formed in his throat he cleared his voice to say, "Sir I have not stole from you."

The stranger cocked his eyebrow regal and wore an incredulous expression. "Did you mean to call me a liar boy?" Leonis was jostled around as the man shook him sharply.

"Well," Leonis replied cringing. "I don't think you're lying intentionally."

"There you go again." The man shook Leonis again. "Contradicting me."

"I wasn't," Leonis snapped indignantly. He wasn't going to take the fall for someone else's theft.

For the briefest moments Leonis thought he saw amusement flicker in the depths of the man's dark eyes. However a moment later the stranger's expression hardened.

"Oh for pity sake, leave me in peace," the chieftain complained rubbing his wrinkly forehead. "You're giving me a dreadful headache."

The tall stranger sighed through his bared teeth and gently lowered Leonis to the floor. Before the little thief could make his get away his wrist was grabbed and he was bustled through the door.

The stranger led him through the milling crowds in a vice like grip. Leonis did his utmost to dig in his heels and free himself but the stranger merely ignored him and continued on his merry way as if Leonis' efforts were no more than a fly fighting against him.

"Let me go!" Leonis demanded pulling away with all the strength his small lithe body could manage.

The stranger stared ahead but his grip tightened. "I don't think that is possible, milad."

Leonis gritted his teeth in annoyance and decided it was time to implement his plan for emergencies. Quick as a flash of lightening he kicked viciously at the stranger's shins.

The stranger let over with an awfully rude oath and grabbed his shins effectively letting go of Leonis. Leonis, who had done this little trick countless number of times, was ready and ran to his freedom leaving the stranger behind him.

He ran past the butcher and the baker. He continued past the smelly apothecary. Around the bend and ducked into the ally way and came face to face with…

Leonis came skidding to a halt and back stepped as quickly as he could. "Wizard," he murmured under his breath staring at the same bemused stranger that he had escaped from.

The stranger's lips tightened as he strode forward, plucked Leonis into his strong arms and clamped his hand tightly over his mouth to stop him from advertising his magically tendencies.

Leonis squirmed and wriggled like a newly caught fish from a stream. But the stranger seemed unperturbed as he securely tucked him under his arm and held him fast.

The next moment Leonis felt incredibly dizzy and somewhat ill. He shut his eyes tightly as the world seemed to swim in front of his eyes. He violently swallowed down the bile, which left a terrible after taste and tickled the back of his throat.

"Catch your breath," a voice said somewhere above him.

Leonis felt himself being lowered onto soft ground. He groaned and landed on all fours and covered his eyes so that he would not have to look at where he was.

"Slow breaths now."

Leonis despite his rebellious streak decided it was wise to do as the voice suggested. He slowed his breathing and pulled himself up so that he was sitting. He uncovered his eyes slowly only to find himself sitting in the middle of a field not in a dirty ally way.

The stranger was standing slightly over him looking out over the fields. Confident that Leonis could not run away.

"Who… who are you?" Leonis asked between great gulps of air.

The stranger turned to him and offered his hand. Leonis stared at the outstretched hand and decided not to take the assistance. He stood staring defiantly at the stranger. The stranger wiped his hands unperturbed on his trousers. "Godric… Godric Gryffindor."

"_Well_," Leonis returned sharply. "_That's_ a funny name."

"So is Leonis," Godric replied with a slight yawn and because he thought it would annoy Leonis he ruffled his hair. "What your mother was thinking I'll never know…"

"Take me back!" Leonis exclaimed feeling slightly panicked.

Godric studied the boy carefully in front of him for the first time take in his features. He long ginger blonde hair was thick like his mothers. It was coarse however and tied back with a spare piece of leather. Leonis was defiantly on the short side of tall: Godric doubted he would have the stamina of a warrior like himself. His nose was slim like his mothers but Leonis had his large dark eyes. Godric looked down at what he was wearing, no shoes only a piece of hide he had obviously nicked. His pants were obviously made for a man, they had been hacked off to form long shorts or was it short longs? His pants were held up with a piece of tattered twine…

"How dare you treat me like this!" Leonis was screeching.

Godric regarded him coolly. "And the man whom you stole from should say how dare you!"

Leonis pouted and with practice footing turn and ran in the opposite direction. Godric, however pulled out his wand lazily, "Accio Leonis!"

Leonis squealed in horror as a magical force picked him up and dragged him through the air into the waiting arms of Godric. Godric could have laughed to see Leonis' little legs still determinedly running in mid air but had other problems to think of in the next moment.

As expected Leonis crashed into Godric, now screaming, and starting to kick, bite and slap harshly. Loosing his normally good balanced Godric tumbled over. However he did not allow himself to let go of the fighting boy. With a practice ease of a well trained wrestler, one of seven boys you had to be good, Godric grabbed Leonis's wrists flipped him onto his back and held the hysterical boy down.

"L-leet mmeeee gooooo," Leonis wailed. "T – t-ake me back?"

"Oh where?" Godric snapped his voice dripping with sarcasm. This simple mission did not seem so simple any more. "Do you want me to take you back to the chieftain."

"Yyyyeeessss!"

Godric rolled his eyes. "Don't be silly boy."

"Ddddooon't kill meeee!"

Godric rolled off the boy impatiently and hurled him to his feet. "I'm not going to kill you, silly. Now come."

Godric tried to drag Leonis through the field but Leonis had other ideas. "NO!" Leonis cried digged in his heels. Godric, who always thought himself a patient man, snarled and picked up the scrawny lad and tucked him once more under his arm.

"I suggest you get used to apparating, Leonis. Because if you can't calm down you'll be finding yourself doing a lot of it."

Godric apparated to the back of a small inn with Leonis limply gasping for breath again. Leonis was simply annoyed that Godric seemed so unaffected by the awful mode of transport.

"Now are you going to be a good lad or do I need to put a full body binding curse on you?" Godric asked. Leonis stared up at him imagining that he could wipe the genial smirk of Godric's face. He didn't even know what a full body binding curse did! But he figured that whatever it was it could not be a pleasant curse so he rolled his eyes and nodded his head to the side.

"Good," Godric said pushing open the door with Leonis still tucked under his arm. "At this rate we should get along brilliantly," he added ruefully.

"I don't intend staying long enough to get along brilliantly," Leonis snapped wriggly furiously.

"Ah no wriggling," Godric warned seriously as a barmaid entered from the side. "Ah Lydia me dear would you mind drawing some water? I have a young gent to find under all this grime."

Godric nodded at Leonis whose smile, if at all possible, became more pronounce. "I don't need a bath!"

"I'll bring you a brush to scrub him too," the barmaid Lydia said taking a detailed assessment of the boy tucked under Godric's arm. "Looks like he needs it all right. Your usual room, Mister Gryffindor sir."

Lydia was accustomed to Godric dragging in young charges from all walks of life during this time of year so she was overtly surprised to see a young dirty scallywag under his armpit. She watched Godric turn and steadily walk up the stairs with his usual long confident gate and turned with a chuckle. She could never see Mister Slytherin with a young ragamuffin under his arm ignoring the insults and the kicks, nor could she see Mistress Ravenclaw. And dear Hufflepuff was just too gentle and womanly to do so. No it was always Godric who landed with retrieving the difficult youngsters.

By the time Godric reached the top of the stairs Leonis had given up on his tirades of insults and wriggling. "Now that wasn't too unpleasant was it?" Godric asked. Leonis shook his head wishing this man would shut up.

"You're a wizard," Leonis snarled accusingly. Godric blinked slowly as if the accusation concerned him very little.

"Of that I am aware."

Godric watched in fascination as Leonis' eyes narrowed in suspicion much like his mother's when she first found out about his interesting abilities.

"You would be as well."

"I most certainly am not?" Leonis snorted looking hurt and insulted.

Godric sighed heavily he had been through this conversation countless number of times. But never with a bastard son he had sired…

"Have you ever done some when you're angry or scared? Something unnatural?"

"I'm never scared," Leonis stated with false bravado but Godric could see the answer clearly in his eyes. Yes. He had…

"So what was it? Turning a shop keeper into a toad?" Godric asked blithely.

"No," Leonis replied sulking. "I burned a bishop."

"Oh?" Godric said slightly amused. He had never heard of that one. "That was erm – interesting…"

"He accused my mother of witchcraft. He had her burnt at the stake. So I want none of you… and your… your…"

Godric's eyes dulled to hear of Aimee's unfortunate fate. He quailed and found himself short of breath. He grasped desperately for the bed post before sinking to a heap. The Book of Names only told him that Aimee was deceased not of her terrible end.

Leonis noticed this moment of weakness. "What is wrong with you?" he asked sharply. "It's not like she ever meant anything to you."

Godric glanced up at Leonis clutching his heart at the same time. For a moment he felt as if he was in great pain. "I knew your mother."

"What?"

"I knew her."

Leonis sniffed and kicked at the wooden floor. "How?"

Godric closed his eyes and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "I was very young Leonis when I knew her. She was a beautiful woman. I was her…her… lover… I never knew that she – that you…."

"That I what?" Leonis inquired sceptically.

"That you existed," Godric finished. "If I had known I would have found you sooner."

Godric watched Leonis carefully. He could clearly see the boy's mind slowly fitting the pieces together in his mind and filling the gaps. Obviously he was trying to find evidence to dispute what Godric was saying.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes," Godric murmured sadly. "Leonis, I am your father…"


	6. 5 Through Cleansing Waters

Disclaimer: Honestly do I look like JK Rowling to you?

Summary: Leonis really wants to be somewhere else and is introduced to the concept of bathing!

**_Chapter Five. Through Cleansing Waters _**

"Yes," Godric murmured sadly. "Leonis, I am your father…"

Leonis stared unblinkingly at Godric for a long moment with a confused expression plastered on his face. He blinked slowly in the excoriating silence that followed Godric's statement. Then his eyes rolled backwards and he fell into a dead faint collecting a flimsy nightstand on his way down.

"Oops." Godric ruefully rolled his eyes were his bastard son was lying prone on the floor. He had missed him. His arms still outstretched. Wincing and berating himself for missing the boy he picked Leonis off the floor gingerly.

Although Godric had never known starvation or indeed true hunger in his eventful life, he was not shocked to feel exactly how light the boy was. He had seen the cruelty of the streets before.

With Leonis cradled in one arm Godric pulled back the blankets on the single bed with his free arm. Then moving slowly and deliberately he lowered Leonis onto the straw mattress.

"Is everythin' alright sir." Lydia had poked her head into the doorway to see what the ominous thump had been. She eyed the prone Leonis on the bed. "Didn't take the news well eh?"

For a moment Godric's gut wrenched at the thought of his secret being spilled out. Then stopped himself from making a suspicious comment. There was no way a mere barmaid could know the delinquent was his son. He curtly nodded. "Bring me some of the Hogwarts uniforms I had left here."

Lydia smiled in assent and closed the door softly behind her as she left. Godric had a habit of leaving supplies at the inn just in case the new Hogwarts' charges needed something to change into. This situation happened quite often.

Godric turned his back before the door clicked shut and found an urn with water waiting on the customary table. A large wooden wash bowl was waiting by the urn.

Godric picked up the side table that Leonis had brought down with him and then poured water from the urn. He slid one of the draws open quietly knowing there was washcloths inside.

Sitting by the unconscious form of Leonis Godric dabbed his forehead until the boy emitted a low moan. He didn't have to wait long before Leonis' eyes fluttered open.

For a moment Godric was staring in angry dark pools. He watched as Leonis gulped down his anger; he could see the muscles in the lad's throat tense as if a monster was squeezing tightly.

Loenis opened his mouth to speak. Then quickly clamped his lips shut. Godric could sense the biting comment on the tip of the boy's tongue.

"Well whatever you have to say, say it now," Godric commanded.

Leonis glared directly into Godric's gaze and the older wizard felt the almost tangible anger and confusion. Gulping again and massaging his throat Leonis finally blinked and determinedly looked at Godric's boots as there was nothing better to stare at.

"No," Leonis whispered his voice seemed terribly hoarse.

"No what?" Godric asked gently sitting on the bed beside the youngster.

Leonis refused to look up at him. Instead he busied himself with staring at his fingers, delighting at the many odd shapes he could make. Godric, however, waited beside him patiently knowing that Leonis would speak when he was ready.

"It is not possible… you're lying…" Leonis cried when his fidgeting could not comfort him any longer.

"Lying, am I?" Godric asked pleasantly. He covered Leonis' fingers in his strong hands. This caused Leonis to look up at him with a strange pleading look on his face. "Why is the truth so hard to accept?"

Leonis mutely shrugged and attempted to move away. But Godric grabbed his shoulders. "I can prove it to you if that is what you want."

"I want nothing from you," Leonis said pouting. "I want to go home."

Godric let out a great bark of laughter. "Home? Where would that be, child?"

Leonis' cheeks flushed red in fury. But Godric lifted his finger and ran it lightly down the soft skin of the boy's cheek. "We both know you have no home."

"Is it your wizardry that tells you that?" Leonis snapped.

Godric was fully aware that the child was working hard to get a rise out of him; a reason for him to hate and revile him. Therefore he was determined to remain passive and gentle despite the boy's biting comments getting on his nerve.

So Godric gazed at Leonis with grave eyes and shook his head. "No," he replied in a serious tone. "Common sense served me well in giving me that information."

"You're still a wizard," Leonis retorted feeling slightly put out that he had not so much as bothered the man before him.

"Hmm… you are too if my genetic make-up had any say in the matter."

Leonis crossed his arms against his chest glaring at him in annoyance. "I find your insinuations disgusting."

Godric laughed heartily and ruffled Leonis's hair making the scowl on the lad's face deepen. "I knew your mother in the most…" Godric paused slightly. "_Intimate_ of ways, Leonis. It is the only possible way that you could exist. Unless you are under the false belief that you were an emasculate conception."

Leonis wrinkled his nose in distaste and battered Godric's hands away. "Get away from me!"

"Leonis…" Godric soothed in a low voice.

"Go away."

"Leonis you will learn to trust me."

Leonis blinked and refused to reopen his eyes. Ashamed of his body which was now quaking in fear he turned his face away.

"Mister Gryffindor sir, the bath has been run." Lydia poked her head in through the door. Godric nodded and took the crock of Leonis' arm.

'

'

'

Leonis dripping wet and skin smarting from the intense washing of Godric Gryffindor glared up at the older wizard glowering. Godric mildly found a drying towel and draped it around the shivering boy who was squirming embarrassed by his nakedness. Godric, true to his nature, found the lad's coyness amusing.

Leonis let Godric wrap the towel around him and stepped away. He glanced at the charred pile of ashes that had been his clothes. Godric had incinerated with a careless wave of his wand. This did not please Leonis at all and he promptly told Gryffindor what he could do with his magic…

Perhaps this was the reason behind Godric's enthusiasm when he had dumped Leonis into the full tub. Leonis had protested that he could bathe himself. But Godric seemed to be having a hearing problem and dunked Leonis' head underwater. The wizard even had the audacity to wash behind his ears! Leonis was cleanest than he even had been in his life.

"Great so I'm going to go wondering about naked," Leonis muttered sarcastically still staring mournfully at the remains of his clothes. "I can't afford any more clothes."

Godric shook his head and grabbing the Hogwarts garb Lydia had brought with her. Through the customary camel shirt over Leonis' head. A moment later Leonis' head reappeared at Godric fought with himself to stop a giggle.

Leonis looked absolutely ridiculous. The shirt was halfway past his knees and his arms stuck out from his side stiffly as if he was some sort of scarecrow. The length of the arms was about twice too long.

"Hmm," Godric hummed his eyes half lidded as if to hide his mirth. "I think it is a little too big for you."

Leonis raised his eyebrows and scowled.

Godric merely took out his wand. But upon seeing the magical instrument Leonis gasped and shook his head. "Don't you dare use that on me!"

Godric winked in reply and with a flick of his wand the shirt shrank to about the right size. Leonis, who upon realising Godric's intent, had squeezed his eyes shut expecting some evil spell. He opened his eyes a moment later to find that nothing untoward had befallen him and Godric was grinning ear to ear.

"Hmm." Godric held up a bare of hose and back to Leonis. "I think you're a little too scrawny for these," he said before shrinking them and flinging them back to Leonis.

Leonis received them gratefully and stepped into them and found that he didn't need a piece of twine to hold them up. But he didn't have time to contemplate his new attire before Godric dropped a wizarding travelling cloak about his shoulders. Leonis clutched at its seams and glanced up at Godric would was looking at Leonis' bare feet.

"Never in all my life had I seen such grubby feet." Godric conjured a bare of shiny leather boots. "We'll ride back to Hogwarts Castle our home so that we can get to know each other better."

"But – but I don't want to go with you," Leonis said shaking his head.

Godric smiled sadly. He understood Leonis' position. "I can provide for you at Hogwarts and you won't have to worry about stealing to stay alive." Leonis looked slightly unimpressed in fact he merely looked bored. Suddenly Meagan's advice wafted through his brain. Godric nearly smack his forehead in frustration. Of course Leonis wasn't bothered with adults providing for him. Food was higher on his priorities list. "And I dare say the roasts and feasts will but a little meat onto your bones."

"_Roasts_?" Leonis repeated dumbly an odd expression on his face. "_Feasts_? You mean real food?"

Godric nearly burst out laughing. The way to any true Gryffindor's heart was inevitably through his stomach. "Yes the very finest of foods."

Leonis eyes lit up dreamily and Godric had to suppress the laughter that nearly reached his face. Leonis on the other hand was battling to look serious although the issue of food clearly clouded his mind. "Very well. I'll consider accompanying you." It wasn't the answer Godric had wanted. But for the meantime he knew that was all he could ask from Leonis.


	7. 6 Again!

Disclaimer: Honestly do I look like JK Rowling to you?

Summary: Godric and Leonis start the eventful journey home.

**Chapter Six. Again!**

Leonis looked up at trepidation at the great big grey warhorse that stood to attention nearby. "Not _that_ one?" he asked pointing.

Godric followed Leonis pointed finger and nodded. "That is our steed home."

Leonis groaned aloud earning him a quizzical glance from Godric. "He doesn't look very pleasant. His eyes. See his eyes. You can see the evil gleam in them."

Godric looked at the horse appraisingly and could not see the 'gleam' Leonis was talking about. The grey was standing meekly saddled and waiting tied up by the inn's stable. There was nothing wrong with Tiny as far as he could see.

With a playful shove Godric, pushed Leonis forward and pressed a green apple into the unwilling lad's hand. Leonis glanced up his large dark eyes widening in shock and his lips forming a surprise 'o' shape.

"Go on and give Tiny, an apple. I'll go inside and pay Lydia." Godric gave Leonis no time to refuse his suggestion. He abruptly turned on his heel whistling a tune Helga taught him that frustrated Slytherin without an effort.

Leonis on the other hand watched Gryffindor's retreating back and the swirl of his travelling cloak dejectedly. He didn't want to make friends with the wizard's new horse.

Tiny, the-not-so-small-horse, lifted his large black tipped nose and snorted loudly into the air, letting out puffs of mist from his large twitching nostrils. Leonis took a few steps backwards. He definitely did not want to give Tiny the apple. But he knew he had to do something with the fruit and he did not want to feel any more foolish than he already did with the wizard who said he was his father.

Unknown to Leonis Godric was watching, with Lydia at his elbow, for what his next decision would be. Godric saw Leonis look down at the apple then to the horse then to the apple again. For a moment he though Leonis would eat the apple himself. Seeing how much he had eaten at dinner the pervious night…

Then with tentative steps Leonis approached the large horse. He stopped about a metre away and stretched his arm out as far as it could go with the apple. Tiny sniffed violently lowering his great muscled neck. He nickered, shook his mane and pawed the ground. Then very slowly the horse took one step forward and nosed the apple before setting his great teeth into the juicy flesh.

Leonis darted his hand make to his side. Pulling a face at all the gooey juice that was left on his hands Leonis wiped them dry on his jerkin.

Soft laughter however pulled Leonis from his reverie. "Have you ever ridden a horse, Leonis?"

Leonis shot around like a bullet and stared Godric down for a moment. "I've ridden a donkey," Leonis replied heartily. He did not like to confirm Godric's suspicion he could not ride at all, although the likelihood of a pauper on a horse was… in one word impossible.

Godric chuckled and patted Tiny's neck. "Don't let Tiny hear you compare him to an ass."

"Or what?" Leonis inquired.

"He'll make you into an ass." Godric tilted his head to the side. "Now come here so I can lift you up."

Leonis eyed the giant horse and then Godric wrinkling his nose in complete distrust.

"I won't let you fall," Godric said kindly wrapping his large hands around Leonis' waist. "Nor will Tiny."

The next moment Leonis was hoisted into the air and set solidly onto Tiny's back. He sucked air violently into his lungs and held his breath. Clamping his eyes shut Leonis waited for what seemed like the inevitable movement.

Leonis' eyes remained closed even when he felt Godric settle himself lightly behind him and when a pair of arms snaked their way around his waist.

"I won't let you fall." Godric's soft breath tickled Leonis' ear. "Relax and trust me…"

Leonis chuckled nervously. "I am relaxed." But his knuckles were already bone white from holding on for dear life. And they hadn't started moving yet.

'

'

'

Leonis looked down at Godric's open arms from his position from Tiny's back. Godric beckoned him and so Leonis cautiously let himself slip. Godric caught him deftly and set him firmly onto his feet.

Leonis moaned slightly his knees feeling strangely odd supporting his own weight. It was like the joints had been forced had been forced backwards. And his backside… well…

They had been travelling most of the day and Godric had warned him he would be sore and stiff by the time they were ready for a rest.

"We'll take an afternoon rest from riding and continue in the morning."

Leonis shrugged and stepped away from Tiny. It was only about half past two in the afternoon but if he didn't have to mount Tiny until morning… yes he was happy with that arrangement.

"I have plenty of things to teach you before we reach Hogwarts."

Leonis looked up. "Teach me?"

"Hmm…" Godric murmured gravely. "Certain things will be expected of you as my son. Illegitimate or not."

Leonis rolled his eyes. "Brilliant… just brilliant…"

Godric ignored him and nodded genially at the log. "I'll unsaddle Tiny and you can tell me about your past life."

Leonis sighed heavily. "But why?" he whined.

"Because if we are to function as father and son we better start learning about each other."

Leonis snorted but otherwise started to do as he was told. He walked glumly over to a fallen stump and sat.

Godric turned his back and was busy unsaddling and rubbing down Tiny. "Anytime soon will be fine."

Leonis sighed and started his story. He spoke of living with his mother and 'aunt' at the old lord's keep. How he was treated differently and was seen as an outcast. He spoke briefly of the visiting bishop and the whispers of witchcraft in the keep… this was when he faltered.

"My mother wasn't a witch," Leonis stated.

Godric nodded. He had finished with Tiny and had taken a seat beside Leonis to listen to him.

Leonis wiped under the lids of his eyes even though they were devoid of tears. "It were my fault," he said suddenly.

"Pardon? What was your fault?"

Leonis looked up at Godric apologetically. "I killed my mother."

Godric clamped his jaw shut and said nothing. As he turned his face away Leonis continued speaking.

"I was angry at my aunt. She said… oh it doesn't matter what she said to me. But I was really, really mad. Madder than I have ever been in my life – and scared. Something inside of me seemed just to break and I didn't care about the consequences. Something happened then something I can't describe or explain. All the windows in the house shuttered and the curtains ripped… there was… there was a great wind inside the house and somehow I knew it was me. It was me that was controlling it all and I could not stop. I did not want to stop… That was why the bishops came. Mother said she had caused the…the disturbance and I – I – I… I did not have the courage to save her. And that is why I burned the bishop for what he did to my mother…"

Godric took Leonis' hand, which by now were trembling violently, in his own and squeezed reassuringly. "Your mother's death was not your fault, child." Leonis caught a dry sob in his throat and glanced quickly away.

"You weren't there… when they…they…"

"I understand…" Godric sighed. "I understand all too well."

Godric suddenly stood and as he still held Leonis' hand, the boy was forced to stand beside him. "I will teach you how to defend yourself this afternoon. That should take your mind off depressing notions."

"Why would I have to defend myself?" Leonis demanded.

"You're only a little wizard yet. But there already may be enemies made for you."

"What type of enemies?" Leonis demanded. "You're not making any sense!"

Godric stretched and purposefully let go of Leonis' hand to search through one of the travel bags he acquired at the inn. Finally he pulled out a dirk with a long sharp blade. "Know, dear Leonis. I am regarded as one of the great wizards of this age. With your blood bond to me you inherit my enemies."

"Great," Leonis muttered sarcastically. "Give me life on the streets any day over this."

Godric fought the urge to roll his eyes something that he found in the last forty eight hours difficult to control. Instead he tossed he dirk so it landed with a dull thud by Leonis' feet. Leonis jumped away staring at Godric with disgruntled eyes.

"Since you are so small and I don't trust you with a full blade I shall first teach you how to use a dirk to protect yourself."

Leonis sighed and looked at the little weapon.

"Well pick it up boy," Godric growled pulling another dirk from the top of his boot.

Leonis bent slightly and picked up the blade experimenting with its weight. It was a very plain blade and extremely light.

"What do I do with it?" Leonis asked. "I mean you can't possibly _want_ me to jab you in the guts with it!"

Godric grinned and formed a ready stance. "That would not be comfortable no," he conceded. "I would like you to attempt to protect yourself from me."

"What?" Leonis tilted his head to the side. But his eyes widened however when he saw Godric take a running leap at him. "Aaarrrrggghhh….!" Leonis cried ducking to his left but was too late. Godric had him on is back already on the ground.

"I can see this will be fun," Godric commented. "If another has a weapon drawn always be at the ready. Even if it is me…Again!"

Leonis nodded and slowly got to his feet. Only to be knocked down again in a moment of seconds. The face of Godric loomed up above him once more.

"If you are knocked to your feet in a fight get back up quickly….Again!"

Leonis tried again, successfully feinted left and dodged right. Godric swung back down and Leonis dropped and rolled under his legs. Godric however was able to stand on his wrists.

"Using your brain. Good. If you are going to do something don't hesitate. Always move quickly… Again!"

Leonis groaned aloud. This would be a long lesson…


	8. 7 You Little Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowlings world, otherwise this would not be a fanfiction.

Summary: Leonis steps over the line and Godric becomes enraged.

**_Chapter Seven. You Little Devil…_**

It had been two days since Godric and Leonis had set off from the inn. Leonis in one word was sick and tired of following Godric across the country.

He was sore in every conceivable muscle, he was tired from the continuos journey and although he hated to admit it he was afraid. Leonis had no desire to go to Hogwarts, well except for seeing the food in real life, and so he started searching for a way to escape the elder wizard.

Godric on the other hand thought things were running along smoothly. He had given Leonis the dirk to hide in his boot in case they had to fight off any bandits. Yes Godric was well aware he could simply blast any trouble makers with his magic with a simple spell. But he wanted to press onto Leonis the importance of being prepared for anything.

Leonis was presently lying close to the campfire, his eyes were half lidded watching and waiting for Godric to fall asleep. It seemed the wizard barely slept. He seemed on alert most of the night. Leonis had learnt this from careful 'resource.' He would shift uneasily in his 'sleep' or moan or mumble something. Every time Leonis did Godric's head would snap up very much like a hunter's dogs. There would be a pause and when Godric was content danger was not near his head would slowly sink back onto his pack which he had been using as a pillow.

However last time Leonis did this Godric did not move. With very careful movements Leonis lifted his head and peered through the darkness.

Godric's chest was softly rising and falling in a constant rhythm. Up and down. Up and down. Up and down…

Leonis waited for another few minutes to pass and made another small noise.

Up and down. Up and down…

Godric's breathing didn't change pattern. It remained with its closely rhythmic beat.

Leonis grinned. Godric was fast asleep. He knew it. Just knew it. Even a wizard had to sleep sometime.

With movements born of his thieving career, Leonis got to his feet without a sound. He backed away from the fire slowly and deliberately marking all his movements. And yet Godric slumbered peacefully on.

The ground was littered with leaves and sticks. It was difficult for Leonis to navigate around the potential traps and keep an eye on Godric while he snuck away.

Leonis had nearly reached the edge of the camp where he thought he should be able to turn tail and run without disturbing Godric from his slumber. Unfortunately in his haste to escape he snapped a twig.

Leonis froze in fright, the simple snapping of the twig sounded extroridinarily loud to his ears. Godric head snapped up immediately. Leonis could see his eyes reflecting the fire light he looked decidedly evil.

"Leonis?" Godric croaked. Sleep had obviously clouded his mind. "What_ are_ you doing?"

Leonis' heart beat widely in his chest. He eyed Godric and swallowed the lump that had lodged into this throat. Then wordlessly glanced behind him.

"Leonis," Godric growled getting up on his elbows. "Go back to sleep."

Leonis checked over his shoulder again. Godric was getting to his feet. Immediately Leonis decided he could not afford to loose his advantage and pelted in the other direction.

Leonis ran faster than he had ever done in his life. The wind whistled in his ears deafening him to Godric's frantic calls behind him. He continued on as if it was a mugger than threatened him…

Leonis checked over his shoulder and gasped as a looming shadow followed him with a speed he had not thought possible.

"Leonis! Come back here!" Godric bellowed gnashing his teeth together. He should have expected this. The new ones always attempt to run. But this time he thought it would be different.

Godric lowered his head and pressed on. He knew it was only a matter of time before he caught the boy.

Sure enough Leonis was tiring. Godric saw the lad turned his head from side to side as if looking for a place to hide or escape. Godric grunted as Leonis choose a tree. The thief climbed the tree like a little monkey and by the time he reached the base Leonis was perched uncomfortably in the topmost branches.

"Come down here, Leonis," Godric commanded.

Leonis shook his head. "NO!"

"Shall I climb up and pull you down?" Godric asked taking a firm grip of the lower branches and heaving himself up.

"You'll fall," Leonis pointed out his voice wavering as he lost confidence. "You'll fall and brake you neck."

"And whose fault would that be, hmmm?" Godric asked.

Leonis didn't reply he scrambled a little higher into the canopy. Godric had to admire his skill of movement…

"Come down like a good laddie and we can forget this little tantrum," Godric coaxed.

Leonis pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Very well," Godric conceded pulling out his wand. "You bring this upon yourself."

"Accio, Leonis…"

Leonis gripped determinedly at the branches of the tree. But the magical pull was too strong for him. Once more he found himself ripped from his position and forced through the air.

Godric however was ready this time and stopped Leonis in mid air and positioned him on the ground. Unfortunately that meant Godric had to momentarily release Leonis from his magical grasp to turn around and jump from the low branches.

But the chasing after many a young determined muggle born had given Godric the edge and ability to foresee Leonis' next move. He jumped from the branches and caught Leonis' retreating waist.

They went crashing down. Tumbling and rolling down an embankment that neither had seen. The fall seemed to last an eternity.

They rolled: they cursed and suddenly came to a halt…

Gryffindor swore viciously; enough to make his wife back home to blush. Leonis however was already scrambling to his feet, despite being battered and bruised. Godric reached over latched onto the boy's ankle forcing him to come crashing down.

"Are you ready to come back quietly?" Godric asked pulling the boy closer.

Leonis blinked wildly and swallowed the bile that was floating around in his mouth. Godric's face floated menacingly above him.

Leonis let out a strangled sob and with one swift movement pulled the dirk from his boot and slashed and Godric's stomach_. 'Oh God I'm a murderer,'_ Leonis thought with horror. _'A murderer.' _

Godric let out a startled yell and reeled backwards as the blade bit into his vulnerable flesh. Leonis' eyes widened and he froze. The dirk fell listlessly to his side as he watched in trepidation as Godric glared up at him with furious eyes.

Before Leonis could step away, Godric grabbed his wrists and flung him back to the ground. Leonis yelped and fell onto his side. Godric turned him over his hand raised.

SMACK!

Godric's hand descended swiftly and landed deftly across Leonis' cheek. Involuntary tears of pain pricked Leonis' eyes as the hand slapped his flesh again.

Choking back a sob as Godric hurled him back to his feet, Leonis blinked away the tears to clear his vision. Godric was still standing over him and he was extremely furious. Godric's shirt had been ripped by the blade a slash of red caught Leonis' eye.

Ashamed, confused and very frightened Leonis glanced away. His chin was caught however by the angry wizard.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ pull a blade on me again, boy." Godric shook Leonis slightly as if to get the message across. Leonis teeth chattered and he nodded dumbly his eyes now staring at horror at the small red stream.

Leonis had been lucky. Although his cheeks burned like hell fire, he was aware Godric had not put his full force into the blows. _'I would be senseless otherwise,'_ he thought ruefully.

Without hesitation Godric gripped Leonis around his waist and threw him ungracefully in the air and over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

Leonis hung there limply as Godric began the walk back to the came; it was as if the fire to fight had been burned out of him.

The walk back to the camp was arduous one. But finally Godric reach camped. With Leonis still slumped over his broad shoulder. He grabbed Tiny's halter and transfigured it into a long chain.

Then setting Leonis firmly on the blankets he had been using as a bed, Godric grabbed the boy's ankle and fitted the chain securely. Paling considerably Leonis watched feeling even more wretched than he had ever felt in his life. Godric conjured a stake and thrust it into the ground refusing to meet Leonis' eyes. The chain was fitted a moment later and he stood stretching.

"Sleep," Godric barked.

Leonis lay on his back his large eyes staring unblinkingly at the starry night. He had not meant to harm Godric… he didn't know what came over him to slash wildly at him like that.

Movement alerted Leonis that Godric had moved away. He watched through the still burning flames as the wizard tended to his wounds; hissing angrily the whole time. He felt utterly miserable…

'

'

'

Leonis woke to someone tapping his cheeks. He blinked his eyes open and groaned aloud. Someone helped him sit and pressed a water skin to his parched lips. Blinking again Godric's face swam into focus.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Godric asked in what Leonis suspected should have been a low kindly voice.

Leonis shook his head and wince as a jolt of pain shot through his spine to his skull. "My head…"

Godric's finger pried through Leonis ginger blonde hair. "Hmm… seems you struck it last night."

Leonis blinked and turned to the sun. By his calculation it was nearly midday they should have moved on earlier.

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"No."

"Nauseous…"

"I suspect not from my head…Just headache… pain…"

"I'll get you a potion." Godric lowered Leonis' head to the ground and rummaged around in the small pack beside him. Pulling out a murky mustard potion he carefully lifted Leonis' head and poured the potion through his lips. Taken by surprise at the foul concoction Leonis could only gulp and splatter.

Godric smiled gently and took Leonis in his arms. "We'll take today slowly, shall we?"

Leonis only groaned.


	9. 8 A Gryffindor's Prerogative

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowlings world, otherwise this would not be a fanfiction.

Summary: Where would a Gryffindor be if not in mortal peril?

**Chapter Eight. A Gryffindor's Prerogative**

They had travelled all day mostly in silence. Now however Godric had trapped and prepared a rabbit for their dinner.

"Thankyou, Godric," Leonis muttered taking the clumsy wooden plate into his hands. His hands and stomach was already hungrily appraising the fresh meat. Godric doubted the boy had ever had a decent meal before.

"You can't keep calling me Godric, Leonis," Godric had said when Leonis address him for the hundredth time using his first name.

Leonis, who had scrambled to the other side of the fire, looked up from his small plate, his middle finger in his mouth as he sucked on the tender juices of the meat Godric had prepared. "Why not?"

"One does not call their father by their first name," Godric replied sternly. "_You_ may certainly _not_ call me Godric."

"But it _is_ your name," Leonis pointed out shoving another piece of rabbit in his mouth unceremoniously. Godric chose to ignore the table manners or lack of thereof.

"Aye, it is. But I _am _your father." Godric tilted his head to the side watching for Leonis' reaction on the other side of the fire. "And it is considered very rude."

Leonis' head bobbed the auburn gold sheen accentuating the golden colour of his skin. "Then what do I call you?"

It was a reasonable enough question. "Father shall do," Godric replied in his low baritone voice. "Or Pappa… I don't particularly mind."

Leonis screwed up his nose and licked his fingers clean again. "But that wouldn't sound right."

Godric laughed. "How should it sound?" he inquired his bright eyes shining in his mirth.

"It should sound right," Leonis piped not missing a beat to consider his answer. "It should feel right…"

'

'

'

Leonis sat up uncomfortably on his battered and bruised body. The fight for freedom was far from over for him. The punishment his body obtained during his last attempt had not taught him his lesson. His mother had always said he was a stubborn fool.

Godric was asleep.

Leonis eyed the chains about his ankle in annoyance. Godric had patiently explained although he had forgiven him, he was still to be punished. The older wizard had even taken his dirk off him, which could be a problem if he was planning to escape.

With very careful and studied movements Leonis slid around on his backside to research the chains before making an attempt. His mind wandered back to the conversation that Godric had started the earlier in the evening and felt a stirring of guilt.

Leonis stirred himself shaking his head and glanced over the fire. Godric was still asleep. Fast asleep in fact. Now that the wizard seemed confident that he could not escape his clutches he had seemed to have loosened his guard.

Leonis clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle a giggle and proceeded to silently work with the chain. He was a thief he had experience with situations like this. Godric had made his second escape attempt all too easy.

The chains he soon worked open with a piece of wire he had successfully smuggled into the hem of his trousers. Just in case. For emergencies just like this one.

Leonis stood stealthily and made his way around the fire where Godric was sleeping. He had seen the wizard placing the dirk inside his own boots.

Leonis fell onto his hands and knees and crawled slowly as he could towards Godric's boots. With his light fingers he pulled the blade easily from the boot.

Godric started in his sleep…

Leonis froze in fright. But a moment later Godric's breathing became steady once more.

Leonis stifled and laugh and placed the blade carefully into the top part of his jerkin. He pivoted and slinked back into the darkness. He learnt from his unsuccessful adventure the pervious night. This time he used all his acquired skill to move with extreme caution and in absolute silence so not to alert Godric of his plan.

He waited until he moved quite a distance from the camp before he turned and ran into the darkening night…

'

'

'

Godric woke in the early morning with the dreadful feeling that something was not right. He rubbed his eyes which felt like sand and then very carefully sat up and surveyed the camp. All was peaceful. He blinked slowly and realised what was wrong. He cast his eyes once more around at the camp and then swore…

Leonis was gone.

With a flurry of movement Godric jumped from his bedroll. Muttering and cursing under his breath the wizard flicked his wand to pack camp efficiently. He dosed the fire and collected his things before mounting Tiny.

He lay his wand on the palm of his hand and cast a simple 'point me' spell. Well it wasn't a simple point me spell as he individualised it as his old father had taught him as a boy…

He swore when he caught up to his rascally son he'll… _What? _

Godric sighed heavily. He had hated striking Leonis especially since it was only early days in the tentative relationship. He had never hit Meagan and never contemplated touching little Luther. His own father had struck Godric serval times in his childhood. Godric grimaced, as the youngest of seven sons he had been a torment for his aging father and with no mother… Lord Garryd Gryffindor had been a hard man. A warrior but never the father.

Godric kicked Tiny into a steady gallop and followed the directions of his spell. Leonis had a head start but he knew he had the advantage of magic.

'

'

'

Leonis continued on foot wondering in a haze of semi reality. He had not realised how tired the days of travel had made him. His feet started to drag but he forced himself to continue on, knowing that to stop during the night or the next day would only shorten his lead. He thought it was best to assume the wizard knew how to track and was well aware of his insufficient efforts to hide his trail. Beside who knew what magic tricks the wizard was capable of?

It was early dawn when Leonis found danger. His inattention had lead him into a clearing. The trees in this area were dotted around with great distances around them, long grass waved in the lazily morning breeze.

It was a grunt. It was an ugly, deep, threatening grunt, which alerted Leonis to the fact that he was not alone. He froze in his spot, panting slightly already from his racing heart. Something was in the grass. Something awful…

Leonis tried to gather his thoughts to steel himself and turn tail and run. But his mind went numb in fear and he was rooted to the spot. His lips quivered and he let out a tiny scared whimper.

He was a city dweller and had no idea how to take care of himself in the wilds. Godric he realised was right he was disadvantaged in the wilds. He needed protection.

The grass started to move ominously. The grunting grew to a crescendo. A large wild pig soon became visible.

It was a terribly ugly creature. With a thick chestnut hide, small angry eyes, long bone like tusks and nose dripping with horrid moisture.

Leonis' knees buckled. He didn't know too much about animals. But a large wild pig had been known to gore hunters or unwary travel to death.

Leonis let out a terrified cry and the pig looked up at him with its mad eyes. It seemed to squint at him. Its small pointed trotters raked the ground it lowered its tusks and bellowed. Leonis could have sworn in those moments the pig actually curled its lips at him in distaste. It seemed to study the small boy before him and decided he looked like an opportune target.

Not wishing to be maimed, or if he was lucky, killed Leonis turned tail and ran for his life. There is nothing like a spot of bothered to show you how much energy you have left. Leonis ran like he had never ran before. Behind him he could hear the grunting and snorting of the wild pig.

Leonis tripped over his feet and found himself sprawled in the long grass. He back pedalled as quickly as he could. Tears of fright were already streaming down his pale face. With shaking hands Leonis pulled out the dirk and waved it in front of him. He knew it was useless to defend himself but be damned if he was going to roll over and die.

Then the most unbelievable thing happened. A thunderous roar ripped through the fields. The pig stopped and sniffed the anger in its eyes soon turned into fear. A large frightening creature stepped into Leonis' sight.

A great cat with silky blonde fur that shone like gold in the sunlight stood proudly in the grass. Its mane hung in red waves about its large face. And its eyes which turned from the pig to the boy seemed to communicate pity. It was a cat that Leonis had only heard stories of: a lion.

The pig seemed to decide that it might as well gore the boy and then face the lion. It shrieked in its piggy roar and darted forwards.

Leonis threw his hands over his head protectively with a cry of horror.

The lion sprang forwards and darted in between the boy and the pig. It snarlingly swiped and the pig missed.

The pig darted under the belly of the lion its tusks drawing blood.

The lion whipped around with frightening speed and its great jaws clamped down on the pigs neck. Leonis heard a gargle and a snap before his shut his eyes tightly. The lion turned and threw the pig into the air. The angry boar flew through the sky and landed with a thud; and then it was still.

Leonis dared to open his eyes to stare at wonder and the now dead pig. But as soon as the lion turned to him he slapped his slender hands over his eyes and tried to retreat.

The lion moved steadily through the grass until it was standing over the top of the quivering Leonis. A warm breath tickled Leonis' neck. And the lion nudged him with his large black nose its velvet fur brushed his skin lightly. Leonis did not expect this treatment from a lion. They were supposed to be bloodthirsty creatures after all!

Leonis peeked out from his hands and came eye to eye with the great cat. The cat blinked slowly at him. Then before his eyes the lion transformed into the body of Godric Gryffindor.

"Leonis," Godric croaked. "Are you hurt?"

Leonis shook his head and covered his face once more with his hands ashamed of the silent tears that still trickled down his cheeks.

Godric wrapped his arm about Leonis quivering form then collapsed back into the grass.

For a while neither said a word. Then Leonis quite suddenly announced, "But you are hurt."

Godric merely snorted. "I'll fix myself up once you are settled."

Leonis made a valiant attempt to swallow his fear, but Godric felt his shuddering. "I thought I was going to die."

"And you could of quite easily," Godric replied knowing it was far better for the boy to understand the possible consequences of his rash actions. It was another trait he had picked up from his father.

"I was frightened," Leonis muttered, rolling over into Godric's chest and grabbing a fistful of his cloak to his face as if that could hide his fear.

"As was I," Godric replied gravely.

Leonis looked up suddenly his eyes held about him a wonder. "Of the boar?" he asked.

Godric smiled thinly. "No not of the boar."

"The lion?"

Godric laughed but his voice was devoid of any mirth. "Not the lion."

"Then what were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid that you were going to die or be seriously injured."

Leonis froze in Godric's arms. "Why would you fear a thing like that? Had I not wronged you?"

Godric ran his fingers through Leonis sweaty ginger blonde hair absently. "I can understand if you have no feelings for me. But I do have… I do care about you Leonis. I'm your father, like it or not, and my emotions can not be swayed by your wrongs."

Leonis buried his face further into Godric's robes. His mind was full of conflicting emotions and there seemed no answers. "Oh, what have I done?" he murmured. "What will become of me?"


	10. 9 Ancestral Home

Disclaimer: I don't own JK Rowlings world, otherwise this would not be a fanfiction.

Summary: Word has got out to Godric's family out the little secret. The old man is about to butt in.

**Chapter Nine. Ancestral Home**

"Godric." Godric turned to were Leonis was standing watching him with innocent eyes. He slowly raised his elegant eyes brows and let his fists rest on his hips. For a moment Leonis had no idea what Godric was waiting for then he flushed bright red.

"I mean…" Godric didn't catch the rest of the sentence for Leonis had dropped off and mumbled the words, obviously embarrassed by them.

"Pardon?" Godric asked bemused as Leonis squirmed under his gaze.

"Where are we?" Leonis replied looking anywhere at Godric. Godric on the other hand was silent determined he was going to make Leonis say that word which seemed so difficult for him to say.

Leonis sighed in frustrated; hopped from one foot to the other and waved his hands uselessly around in the air. "_Father_, where are we?"

Godric refrained from commenting on the difficulties he had in getting the boy to utter the words, instead he smiled genially. "In England somewhere I assume…"

Leonis face fell. "Brilliant," he muttered and kicked the ground.

"If you don't know you probably have less of a chance of running away again," Godric explained he turned to Tiny and grabbed his reins. "Mount the horse."

"I won't run away….what do you mean _mount the horse_?"

Godric indicated with his head to the waiting horse. "I'm teaching you how to ride."

Leonis gazed at Godric will badly disguised horror. He shook his head and backed away.

"Shall I assist you?" Godric asked smirking and taking a step forward. "I know you're only a mite of a laddie."

Leonis opened his mouth to make a sarcastic reply. A moment later however he stopped hearing a strange popping noise. Godric heard it too and whipped around to face two smiling men.

"Goddy dear little brother," the nearest one cried opening his arms and enveloping Godric enthusiastically.

Leonis surveyed the newcomers from under his eye lashes. He didn't want to be seen staring for they obviously were wizards also from their appearing trick.

The first which was now thumping Godric on the back had dark blonde hair that hung to his shoulders and thin beard and goatee. He had hazel eyes, a straight nose and was wearing long red and gold robes. The second stood away aloof from the situation, his thick arms were crossed against his chest and his expression was dark. He had dark brown hair and seemed rather plain in comparison to the blonde.

"Maverick," Godric gasped looking to the blonde then to the other. "Rourke… what are you doing here."

"Is that him?" the dark one, Rourke nodded in Leonis direction.

Godric froze he had a terrible feeling for these two suddenly showing up. He schooled his expression to look blank.

But Rourke would have none of it. "Your bastard Salazar told us about?"

Godric bit down his anger and gazed sympathetically at Leonis whose chin had dropped further onto his chest. "Yes this is my son," Godric replied.

Rourke scoffed earning himself a glare from Maverick.

"Come here, Leonis," Godric ordered gently. Leonis stepped forward to stand hesitatingly beside Godric.

Maverick smiled jovially at Leonis. "You're on the short side of little aren't you?"

Leonis blinked slowly and remained silent but glanced up at Godric questioningly. He was never good at social introductions.

"He's a little shy of company," Godric supplied. "And I don't think he knows what you meant, Maverick."

Maverick laughed genially and bent down to look at Leonis more carefully. Leonis stared back determined not to shy away from the stranger.

"Been an interesting few days, Godric?" Maverick asked knowingly.

Godric smiled in response and nodded. "Nothing too dangerous."

Maverick laughed at Leonis' expression which clearly communicated that he did not agree with Godric's assessment. Godric smiled thinly and shrugged. "His a little trouble magnet."

Maverick laughed again and slapped his knee; Godric was also smiling foolishly sharing some private joke. "A second generation then?"

Godric could only chuckle in reply.

"I would hate to stop this… this lovely reunion," Rourke interjected sourly.

Godric turned to him his eyebrows raised, Rourke no longer scared him.

"…but we have a mission to finish," Rourke concluded.

"A _mission_?" Godric inquired suspiciously. "What sort of mission?"

Rourke unfolded his arms Leonis assumed that he could strangle him easily with muscles like that. He stepped back biting down on his tongue to stop a yelp of surprise as Rourke's bony finger pointed him out. "Father would like to see that scruffy hooligan of yours."

Godric smiled pleasantly his eyes glinted with a flinty edge. "Scruffy?" he repeated almost passively glancing down at Leonis who obliged and looked up at him. "What a delightful nickname, what do you think Leonis."

Leonis who did not at all like Rourke thought it would annoy him if he agreed. So he blinked innocently, smiled and nodded curtly. Godric's grin widened recognising, perhaps his own spirited antics in Leonis.

Rourke however was far from please. He scoffed loudly and turned away. "Father is expecting you Godric with that_… thing."_ Then with suddenly pop the bad tempered wizard was gone.

Leonis jumped back staring at the place where Rourke was a moment a go. "Brilliant," Leonis commented forgetting Maverick was still there. "I've been promoted from hooligan to thing."

Maverick laughed upon hearing Leonis' response. He clapped his hand over his mouth until tears of laughter pricked his eyes. Leonis turned red all at once and shifted from side to side.

"You have a mouth of trouble, Scruffy my son," Godric commented dryly when Maverick finally calmed himself down.

"Sorry," Leonis muttered staring at his feet. He felt Godric's arm snake about his waist and squeeze.

"Steel yourself. We'll be apparating again to my father's house," Godric murmured. "The old lion wants to see you. Mind your manners."

Leonis nodded his eyes flickered to Maverick's face a moment before he felt that

horrible sensation of appartation.

Leonis managed to stay on his own two feet this time around. He blinked his eyes to see before him a long hall draped in many tapestries.

"Who were those men?" Leonis asked.

Godric decided to wait a heart beat to see if Leonis would correct himself and use that dreaded word again. Now they were back in his ancestral home he knew his father would expect Leonis to use it when addressing him. He was aware of the vital need for Leonis to impress his grandfather on some level.

"Who were those men, father?" Leonis repeated faltering a little on the 'f' word.

"Maverick and Rourke two of my brothers."

Leonis nodded.

"And remember all the manners I've tried to teach you."

"Yes, father," Leonis nodded seeing out of the corner of his eyes some men led by Rourke and followed by Maverick enter the long corridor.

Godric smile and restrained himself from ruffling Leonis' hair; something he was sure Rourke would report him to their father on.

"Godric you apparated into the wrong corridor," one man called.

"Did I?" Godric turned and surveyed his surroundings. "So I have."

With a quick motion Godric pushed Leonis in front of him. "I'll introduce you all at once. Gentlemen, Leonis… Leonis, you've already met Rourke and Maverick. These are my other brothers Euan, Hamish, Tristrum and Reginald."

All Godric's brothers nodded one by one, with the exception for Rourke, as Godric introduced them. Leonis looked from one to the other concern growing that he could not possibly remember all his uncle's names.

"Now if you do excuse me, I have _Scruffy_ here to introduce to father."

Godric steered Leonis through the large stony walls while his brothers watched in silence. Well almost silence, for Leonis could hear the murmur of whispers following him as he strode after his father down the corridor. It sounded distinctly of a hive of angry bees humming insistently.

"No matter what be polite," Godric murmured. "No matter how he provokes you or me keep your temper in check."

Leonis nodded.

"Take everything he says meekly and you'll do well," Godric continued.

Leonis nodded again.

"And above all always address me using 'father'."

Leonis nodded again feeling a strange sensation in his stomach. Nerves knotted and twisted in his guts. He breathed in sharply and held his breath. His heart he could feel was floundering on his ribs. He was nervous and it didn't help when he realised with a jolt he was just plain scared.

Godric wrapped his arm around Leonis' shoulder. "You'll be fine. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Leonis didn't look too sure. Godric had given him warnings on how he was to act for a reason and he wasn't sure he wanted to know why he had done so.

All too soon they had stopped by a large wooden door. Godric hesitated and knelt beside Leonis who had no choice but to look into his eyes. Godric held Leonis at arms length for a moment then he spoke in a deep comforting voice, "Be brave, my son, and it will soon be over."

Leonis forced the corners of his mouth to twitch upwards. Godric returned the wry smile and Leonis was not sure why his father seemed very pleased. His heart was still flailing in his chest…


	11. 10 The Old Grizzly Lion

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

Summary: Leonis comes face to face with the clan laird…

**Chapter Ten. The Old Grizzly Lion.**

Godric lifted his hand and rapped his knuckles over the frame of the old oaken door. Leonis subconsciously huddled closer to him as they waited for the dreaded reply on the other side of the door.

"Come in," a deep voice called. Leonis didn't know why but it sent shivers up and down his spine. Before he could define his feelings however the door swung open seemingly all by itself.

Godric stepped through the entrance way and allowed his hand to trail lightly over Leonis shoulder as he guided the youngster through. Leonis felt somewhat like a lamb going to the slaughterhouse.

As Leonis entered the room however his feelings of fear quickly dissipated. He gazed about the room in awe at the richly decorated room. The walls were covered in plush crimson and gold tapestries, decorated with scenes of warlocks and witches engage in what Leonis took to be magical battles. He could not help staring at them, he swore he thought that one or two of them had even moved! Ordinate candle stick and stands of gold and silver were scattered about the room. There light illuminated the spacious room with a warm, soft glow. The furniture was made of dark stained wood, the legs and the tops of each piece had been carved with intricate illustrations. Leonis realised with a jolt how rich his father's family really was.

Leonis' awestruck gaze suddenly snapped to the old man standing in the middle of the room. He was tall and broad, like Godric, but the mane of his hair was greying and frizzy. The man slowly pivoted swishing his long dark luxuriant robes about him as he was the King of England. Leonis held the opinion that this man knew of his own self importance and never failed to exploit it.

The man refused to look down at Leonis, instead his heavy gaze was reserved for Godric.

"Ah, Godric, my son, your return has been poisoned by the tidings of…" the paused and hardened his stare. "…_your disgrace_."

Godric flushed scarlet but fought valiantly to keep his voice steady, "Father, you know how pleased I am to see you."

The old man chuckled to himself and turned to finger the lace which had been draped over a side table. "There is no reason for you to lie to me Godric. Your thoughts betray you and you are certainly to the most beloved of my sons…"

Godric bit down on his tongue knowing that to cause friction now would only goad his father into harsh judgement of Leonis. He refrained from replying knowing that his father was enjoying riling his temper.

"I don't know where I went wrong with you Godric, a few more straps across you behind would have done you wonders… Never mind that, present me to this whelp of yours."

Leonis would have dearly liked to have turned tail and run in those moments. His mouth went dry and his knees buckled.

Godric reached behind his back and grabbed gently onto Leonis' wrist to propel him forward. Leonis stumbled and Godric caught him.

The old man watched impassively at the spectacle. His expression gave nothing away as to what he was thinking.

Godric nudged Leonis further… then realised he hadn't instructed Leonis how to greet the clan laird. He watched as the corners of his father's lips twitched in amusement.

"What have you said to the lad to make him so terrified of me?" Laird Gryffindor sniffed glancing at his fingernails. "I may be an old man but I don't have all day. I have a fiefdom to rule."

Leonis swallowed and stepped forward. He bowed low as he mother had taught him if by any chance he was accosted by some high ranking noble. His mother had frightened him so much of meeting a laird that he had even drilled himself when no one was looking. But he was only five then and he was anxious now and he slipped slightly and nearly landed on his nose.

The old laird laughed and Leonis blushed deeply.

"Come here, little pup, let us see what type of whelp Godric has had the grace to sire."

Leonis stood upright his eyes travelled back to Godric who nodded curtly; he knew he had no choice but to obey the order of the old man before him. He stepped forward shaking like a leaf and sweating profusely.

The old laird waited watching Leonis with beady eyes.

Leonis stopped a pace or two away from the old laird. The man grabbed the top of Leonis' arm abruptly and forced him to stand directly before him.

"Ah, lets see…" The laird's hands held Leonis at shoulder length for a moment and then ran his hands down the child's arms. "A weedy wee thing aren't you?"

Leonis wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer the question or not and decided it was safer to nod his head in agreement. The laird stared at him for a heartbeat in puzzlement then looked over Leonis' shoulder at Godric. "His mother was good bedding I take it?"

"_Father!"_ Godric gasped before he could restrain himself from answering.

"It was the De Saville lassie weren't it? I can see her staring out of the laddie's eyes as plain as day. Of all the beautiful witches you could have deflowered you picked the muggle wench!"

"Father please!" Godric looked on the verge of fainting in embarrassment.

"Delicate little woman – girl – she was, Godric." The old laird's eyes were boring into Godric, ignoring the startled Leonis whose shoulders he was clutching tightly. A moment later he became aware of Leonis again and Godric felt that he could once more breathe.

"He won't make much of a warrior with a body like his a shame really."

Godric sighed wishing the interview was over. "He is a wizard. He doesn't_ need_ to be large."

"Still won't make much of a warrior mage though would he?"

'_Typical,'_ Godric thought. _'All my father ever thinks about is war and strategy.' _

"He doesn't _need_ to be a warrior. He's fine father, really, his quick on his feet and smart; he will do well at _other_ physical activities."

"Can you read, boy?"

This was the question Godric had been dreading. His father considered it a disgrace if a Gryffindor was not well educated and a warrior. Leonis had already failed on the warrior criteria.

"Yes, milord," Leonis answered meekly bowing his head to the floor to stare at the rug underneath his feet. Godric and the laird looked surprised. "But… but I'm not fluent."

But the old laird had gone onto the next item on his mental checklist. Leonis yelped in surprise and the old laird shoved his fingers in his mouth. His chin was forced upwards and mouth wrenched open. "Hmm…has all his teeth, they don't look too badly." Leonis's eyes started to water the old man was hurting him. _'I'm not a yard sale horse,'_ he thought furiously.

"Of course he will need to be fed well."

"Yes father." Godric glanced ruefully to Leonis who seemed to be clicking his jaw back in place.

"In a years time I would like to see him again. If he grows then I'll have him trained here as a warrior."

"And if I wish him not to be a warrior, father?"

The old laird shrugged his shoulders dispassionately. "Do you really think you have a say, Godric my son?"

"He is my child."

"Your bastard child. You've forfeited your rights as custodian when you sired him in a bed of sin to that whore…"

"Father please, let's not confuse the issue with your anger of me and Leonis' future."

The old laird considered Leonis for a long moment. "Leonis?" he repeated dumbly. "That's your name boy?"

"Yes, milord."

"What's your whole name?"

"Leonis Godric De Saville, milord."

"_Leonis Godric De Saville?" _

"Yes, father, Leonis Godric De Saville," Godric snapped impatiently, "Affectionately known as Scruffy."

"Or thing," Leonis supplied without thinking. Realising what he had just done Leonis clamped his hands over his mouth in horror.

The laird turned to stare at him with a harsh appraisement. "Hmm… I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed your real nature. Smart mouth, is he Godric?"

Godric sighed in defeat. "He is as any son of Gryffindor," he supplied evasively. "But you must agree father, that he has conducted himself while despite your best attempts to addle him."

The laird sniffed in reply and waved his regal hand about as if it was a handkerchief. "Yes, well, he seems like an even tempered little thing. Unlike his father. Now little Leo, are you hungry?"


	12. 11 Uncle Maverick

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

Summary: Uncle Maverick takes it upon himself to teach a little magic to our favourite thief.

**Chapter Eleven. Uncle Maverick **

Leonis let his eyes wander around the room that was to be his shared chambers with his father while they were staying under Laird Gryffindor's roof. It was not as richly decorated as the room in which Leonis had met his grandfather but it was still very interesting.

Leonis sighed heavily as he stomach slushed from side to side. Laird Gryffindor and insisted that he eat everything that he was given and Leonis dared not refuse the old man. He felt bloated and tired.

Stretching with a large yawn Leonis curled himself on a large over stuffed chair.

On the bed Godric opened one eye. "Come join me on the bed."

It was the first thing Leonis had noticed. There was only one bed. Where was he suppose to sleep? On the floor?

"I'm not tired," Leonis yawned.

"Hmm. That may be. But Scruffy I don't believe you." Godric closed his one eye again. "Come the bed is much more comfortable than that old chair."

Leonis huffed and a moment later Godric felt Leonis weight add to the mattress. "Are we… are we sharing the bed?"

Godric's eyes clicked back open. "Well I don't want to sleep on the floor…"

"Er – well neither do I, particularly." Leonis eyed the cold stone floor in distaste.

"Well I think we've just agreed we are sharing this most comfortable bed." Godric wrapped his arms around Leonis shoulder for which Leonis was grateful for. Like most old lovely castles it was chilly inside this room. Godric was warm, somewhat safe – well at least Leonis knew where he stood with him.

"You can call me Leo if you like," Leonis murmured sleepily.

"Mmmm… does everyone call you Leo?"

"Only people I like can call me Leo."

Godric chuckled and squeezed Leonis playfully. "Then I am honoured, Leo."

A moment later Godric had drifted off to sleep his chest rising and falling in a soft pattern. Leonis used his stomach for a pillow imagining that he was a sailor on the high seas… Up and down… and soon the hypnotic rhythm put him to sleep.

'

'

'

Leonis woke with jolt wondering what had woken him from his sleep. He glanced around dazedly and noticed Godric had already risen. He sighed and fell back into the pillows. Although he was an adventurous lad he wasn't game to explore his father's ancestral home. This type of place was mostly likely full of ghost and ghouls. Instead he decided he would sleep.

But there it was again the noise that had awoken him. An insisting knocking at the door… Grumbling Leonis got up to answer it, he didn't think he could ignore it and get away with pretending he wasn't there.

Very slowly he padded towards the chamber entrance and touched the cold metal handle. The door opened with a creak and Leonis jumped behind the door to half hide himself from whoever was there…

It was one of his uncles. The blonde one that he had first met in the field, the one he thought he could possibly like.

"Hello, is your father in?"

Leonis shook his head. "He's disappeared."

"Hmmm." The uncle's whose name he could not quite grasp stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Yes he does that now and then."

Leonis stared back at him silently not knowing what he should say or do next. His uncle winked mischievously and took Leonis' hand and drew him from the room. "Well I suppose it is up to ol' Uncle Maverick to show you the splendour of the humble Gryffindor estate."

"But…" Leonis started dumbly.

Maverick leant over and shut the chamber door. "No buts. You shouldn't spend the day lounging in bed like a lazy, spoiled princling."

"But… but where are you taking me?" Leonis asked with a hint of concern.

"How about the wide open spaces of the grounds?" Maverick replied blithely. Leonis dumbly nodded… at least there should be less people around.

Maverick was leading him further through the halls of the castle, or rather Leonis would have called it a palace, talking adamantly all the way. Leonis had no choice but to follow, for Maverick had his wrist and was walking quite quickly.

At first Leonis did not understand Maverick's need to race through the halls. Then he realised that his uncle was just as keen not stop the stares of the servants.

There were millions of the servants, well an estimated guess on Leonis' behalf, and they all started gossiping as soon as Leonis and Maverick went past. Maverick seemed a little annoyed by the comments but his face was a picture of stone. Leonis called hear segments.

"_The bastid…"_

"_Godric sired 'im…"_

"_Muggle bred…"_

"Your mother was a lovely woman," Maverick interjected cutting through Leonis hearing of the gossip. "I can understand why Godric loved her."

"You knew her?" Leonis asked.

"For a short time, Leonis only for a short time."

"But how?" Leonis demanded. "How did you know her?"

"That is a story for Godric to tell," Maverick replied almost sadly, "Now I will show you the grounds where we can breath easily away from the eyes and ears of the servants."

Maverick had lead Leonis to the entrance. They left strolling across a draw bridge and Leonis stared into the water in confusion. The mote was unlike any he had ever seen in his life. The water was not full of human waste and rubbish but was crystal clear. He sniffed the air and found it pleasant… and the fish in the water were darting about with shining scales of silvers, greens, blues, purples and pinks.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Maverick said proudly. "Your magic heritage can give you many blessings."

"Like what?" Leonis said still staring in disbelief at the fish zooming past him.

"A longer life expectancy."

"Pardon?"

"You most probably will live longer, well that is if you can escape becoming a warrior."

"Why would I live longer? Are not wizards human also?"

Maverick laughed. "Of course we are human. Our world is much cleaner, further away from germs and disease. And we have cures for miladies."

"Really? If you have cures then why don't you share with people who don't know?"

"And burn at the stake little one, I think not."

Maverick had kept walking leaving Leonis well behind. Leonis sighed and jogged to keep up. Neither said anything until Maverick chose a small green hill away from prying eyes.

Maverick sat down in the long wavy grass and indicated Leonis to sit beside him. "How about I teach you something you wouldn't learn under your father?"

Leonis stared at his uncle blankly.

"I'll show you how to become an animagus."

"An ani-me- what?"

"Animagus. A wizard that can turn into an animal…"

"Like a lion?" Leonis asked remembering the lion that had saved him from the wild pig. Maverick glanced at Leonis quizzically through narrow eyes. "You've seen your father change."

Leonis glanced away blushing furiously. "Well – no – I – not exactly…"

Maverick rose an elegant eyebrow as if he didn't believe him. "Well I'll teach you then we can see how dear papa lion reacts."

'

'

'

'This it?' Leonis wanted to ask only to find his voice had been replaced by a small yip. His eyes snapped open in surprise his body didn't feel right. And he was standing a little closer to the ground that he normally was.

"Bravo!" Maverick cried clapping his hands. "It only took you an hour or two…okay the whole day."

Leonis stared at his feet in shook only to find his feet weren't his feet. They were small, black and furry. He almost reeled in horror. What had happened to him?

Maverick was laughing and clapping excitedly. "Now stay like that. We have to show Godric just how clever you are…"

Leonis tried to looked pleadingly at his uncle he wasn't sure he liked being so small to the world.

"Now come here." Maverick lifted Leonis up by his shirt, wait scruff of the neck and cradled him in his arms. "We can't have the laird's hounds chasing you."

Maverick walked back with Leonis safely tucked in his arms. They walked through the halls. Instead this time no one was staring at them.

"It must be nice that no one is concerned about you and staring," Maverick was saying. Leonis wasn't listening he was started to feel a little motion sick. "Hmm and after we have shocked dear Godric, we'll get you something to eat. You must be hungry after that effort."

"Talking to yourself, Mav?" a deep voice asked coming from the side corridor. Maverick turned a little too fast for Leonis' liking. It was another of Leonis' uncles.

Leonis remembered thinking this uncle seemed pleasant enough. He had dark curly hair and a limp. Upon seeing Leonis in Maverick's arms the man laughed. "Ho, you didn't Maverick?"

Maverick held Leonis up so that his arms that weren't his arms were sticking out. Leonis glanced down at the floor dizzily and noticed he had a tail! "Leonis meet your Uncle Euan champion of the wild boar."

Euan shook his head and took Leonis to look at his new form critically.

"He would say hello, I'm sure. But you know very well he can't speak. So. What do you think?" Maverick asked almost like a child in a candy store.

Euan raised his eyebrows at his brother then turned them back to Leonis. "He looks a little miserable if you ask me."

Maverick rolled his eyes. "But it's his first change. His first change! What do you think of his form?"

Euan didn't reply at first but placed Leonis on the floor. Half expecting to stand on two legs Leonis found his long pointy nose kissing the ground when he was unbalanced. Euan laughed kindly and crouched beside him and set him on four legs. "Remarkable for his first time, I would agree. But remember who is Pappa is." Euan rubbed long silky ears and too Leonis disconcertment he actually like it!

"I was going to show Godric. That's why I told him to stay that way…Hmm he does look a little peaky."

"Motion sickness," Euan said, "He's not used to being carried by another being that is much larger than him."

"I didn't want the dogs to get him," Maverick replied sheepishly. "I don't think I could explain that to Godric."

Euan laughed and shook his head. "No I don't think you could either. Godric is in the dining hall with…" Euan dropped his voice… "the great clan laird…"

Maverick grinned down on Leonis who was finally recovering from the motion sickness. "Oh look an opportunity to impress Grandpappa."

'

'

'

**A/N: Can any guess what for Leonis has taken. I believe I have given some clues that do give the answer away. I'm just curious if any can guess.**


	13. 12 Four Legs

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

Summary: Leonis' new form is revealed and Godric announces who will be his much needed assistant.

**Chapter Twelve. Four Legs and a Preposition**

Leonis desperately didn't want his grandfather, the great and noble lord, to see him in his new form, whatever it was. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure how his father would react to his new found ability. The prospect of being about to 'transfigure' into another being had fascinated and excited Leonis but now he felt vulnerable.

"Come now, lad," Uncle Euan soothed as he picked Leonis up by his scruff. "Grandpappa won't eat you." Leonis was bundled up tightly in his uncle's cloak and soon he could feel the rocking of Euan's lurching gait.

Leonis was greeted by a growling hunting dog as they entered the dining hall. "Down Bane," Maverick snapped aiming a kick for the unfortunate hound's rear. "He's not for eating."

Leonis tensed as large manic eyes were trained on him. He could have sworn the dog was planning on how to catch and eat him. "Be calm," Euan murmured running his hand along the top of Leonis' animal head and down his slender back. "He can't get you while you're in my arms." Leonis wasn't too sure about that for the dog had continued to snarl and bark at him.

"Oh get rid of that dog for Merlin's sake," a lordly voice boomed. Leonis' ear perked up comically and he swivelled his head to stare at his grandfather, Laird Gryffindor on the other side of the room.

Godric was sitting to his left looking somewhat glum. He was busy fiddling with the goblet and cutlery in front of him and so he did not take not of his two bothers and Leonis.

And the dog was in the process of being dragged out of the chamber; three pages had grabbed a leash and were tugging it through the doorway. The dog had taken a seat and stubbornly glared at the young servants. That was until Maverick kicked it again up its rear.

"Were is Leonis, Maverick? The servants said he was with you," Godric demanded a little harshly. He had fallen into a depressed state of mind and was frightened stiff that the boy may have done a runner while under Laird Gryffindor's roof.

"He's right here, dear bother 'o mine," Maverick replied nodding his head to the small bundle in Euan's arms. He's eyes were shining with pride.

Godric's eyes stared in wonderment at the small creature with its shiny black eyes and twitching button nose. "Leo?" Godric was thunderstruck. "A fox cub? You turned my son into a fox?"

Maverick laughed. "Good gracious beard of Merlin no! Leonis managed _that _himself."

Laird Gryffindor then did something that surprised everyone: he laughed. Slapping the old oaken table and pushing away the silver platter he was apparently eating from he stood halfway and cried, "Put him here then. Let's see his magic handiwork."

Grinning like a fool Maverick took a very confused Leonis from Euan and brought him around to Laird Gryffindor. "On the table. On the table where I can see him good and proper like."

Leonis was dump unceremoniously before his grandfather blinking in wide eyed surprise. Laird Gryffindor seemed so much large and intimidating. A glove hand ran firmly down his back. It wasn't like Uncle Euan's touch. This touch was appraising and judgemental. "Managed good bone structure. His right ear well…" His grandfather opened Leonis thin jaw. "And he's remembered the teeth. Lovely healthy white pin pricks…"

"What about his fur quality, father? If my Maurice sees him he'll be in danger of becoming a ruff on a fur coat," Maverick excitedly interjected.

"Yes, he's still lovely and silky nice and clean," Laird Gryffindor said rubbing his chin. Laird Gryffindor suddenly picked him up and pressed his nose to Leonis' fur which made him squirm ticklish of the breath on his back. "No smell either…"

Godric let his eyes wonder over his son's form hardly able to believe what he was seeing. The fox cub that he knew was Leonis turned to glance at him with his large black eyes searching for something. His right ear flopped over while his left stood straight. His form was remarkably slender. Leonis however was sitting on his long tufted tail, which Godric had noticed had a noticeably ginger cream tip. All four of Leonis' paws were sooty black, and black lines ran down the side of his long twitchy nose.

Laird Gryffindor had obviously finished with Leonis and stole a glance over to Godric who merely nodded. "Over to Pappa, I'm sure he's eager to have a look at you." The old laird pushed Leonis' rump in Godric direction.

For a moment Leonis stared at his paws wondering what to do with them. Then he put his best paw forward and… started to step forward only his back right paw took over his front paws and his front left paw ended up crossed over. THUMP! He landed nose first into a wooden bowl. If at all possible Leonis would have blushed in embarrassment wit the laughter that surrounded him.

Euan, who had taken a seat to the right of his father opposite Godric, leant over to pick Leonis up. "No," Godric commanded impassively watching Leonis. "He must learn to use his new body by learning from his mistakes." Leonis would have loved to growl at him and snapped at his fingers in those moments.

Subconscious that the whole table was watching him to try again, Leonis scrambled to his four feet and tried again. He made it to Godric without falling face first albeit a bit wobbly.

"Well done," Godric murmured but his tone seemed stern. Leonis' ears lowered not sure if Godric was mad at him or was upset. With stunning speed Godric snapped around at Maverick who was taking seat beside him. "I can't believe you took it upon yourself to…" Godric waved his hand frantically about in the air, narrowly missing Leonis.

Maverick grinned faded but he held his head up high. "I wanted to know if I could teach a child to become an animagus before they entered the magical world. Leonis was an excellent opportunity, an apt pupil and… and…" Maverick started to quail underneath Godric's stare. "And Leonis was willing enough."

Godric's gaze returned to Leonis who crouched down as low as he could manage and dropped both his ears as if to say please-don't-blame-this-on-me.

"I say it was a stunning success," Laird Gryffindor said smirking into his goblet earning himself a reproachful stare from Godric. "Who else would be able to pull a stunt like this but the bastard son of the great bald lion?"

Godric audibly groaned which held Leonis' interest. _A bald lion?_ Could it possibly be true?

Godric sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face. "He's barely eleven… a child what if Bane or Thorne ate him?"

"He's a fox cub, Godric, not a chicken or a duck." Euan supplied gently. He was known to be the peacemaker of the clan. "Besides even Maverick was smart enough to carry him through the castle in case the dogs thought dear Leonis would make them a lovely snack."

"Besides he's mostly baby fluff," Maverick interjected.

Euan rolled his eyes. "Leonis, you have my permission to bit him later if you wish."

Leonis waggled his tail and titled his head glancing meaningfully at Maverick to show he understood.

'

'

'

Godric tramped upstairs with Leonis bounding slowly up behind him. Godric had insisted that Leonis use his own four legs since the dogs had been taken outside. Leonis was tired and panting before he got half way. He sat down and whined a little to let Godric know he had given up on moving another inch.

"Oh, come on, Leo." Godric slapped his thigh. Leonis would have dearly liked to have rolled his eyes at him but instead he settled for laying his nose on the next stepped and curling up.

"Oh no you don't. You're not sleeping here."

Leonis didn't raise his head. He knew it wouldn't take much time until his father lost his patience and either carried him up or changed him back to a human.

Godric waited with his hands on his hips. And waited. Leonis lazily closed one eye then slowly the other.

"Oh fine, have it your way, boy." Godric tramped over and picked Leonis up. Leonis curled up and blissfully closed his eyes.

Godric mumbled under his breath the whole way up the stairs. He pushed the door to his chamber open with his wide shoulders and dumped the little fox onto their shared bed.

Godric whipped out his wand. "Now hold still this shouldn't hurt a bit…"

Leonis looked incredulous his eyes were cross eyed glaring hatefully at the wand in Godric's hand. He gave a yelp jumped from the bed, landing on his nose, and scampered to hide under the bed.

Godric gave an exasperated sigh. "No look here, Leonis. I'm sure Maverick forgot to tell you how to undo your animagus form so you'll just have to trust me."

A little nose twitched from under the covers.

"I'm sure you want to be human again…" A small head popped out from under the covers.

"…and it wouldn't be comfortable for you to be changed back into a boy if you are under the bed."

The little fox, that was Leonis squirmed out crouching low to the ground, which had the unfortunate effect of Leonis standing and tripping over his tail.

Godric shook his head and pointed to the corner of the room. "Stand there."

Leonis followed the instructions.

"Very good. On the count of three. One. Two….THREE…"

It took all of Leonis' self control not to jump out of the way of blinding blue-white light. It engulfed him and soon enough he felt the strange tingling sensation through his body.

Next moment Leonis was on his backside looking up at Godric who was looking quite pleased with himself.

"You must be tired," Godric said finally nodding at the bed.

Leonis nodded but made no move towards the bed. Instead he started to touch his skin and face staring at himself in wonder.

"Maverick discovered the animagus party trick," Godric continued lightly as he slipped out from his cloak and hung it up on the wall. "It was he who taught me."

"Your animagus is a lion?"

Godric's lips twitched before he replied. "Yes of course."

"What is Maverick's?"

Godric smiled. "You'll have to ask your dear uncle yourself."

Leonis yawned, stopped and flopped on top of the bed. "Goodnight…" he mumbled into the pillows.

"Goodnight, my son, rest well." But Leonis didn't hear him. He was already fast asleep.

'

'

'

"And why not?" Godric demanded loudly.

Leonis blinked and sat up in bed glancing about. His eyes widened in surprise to see that his grandfather, Laird Gryffindor and Uncle Euan was standing by the doorway. It looked like they were arguing.

"Father, I cannot manage my own founded house alone. I need assistance, surely you can see that Euan could be a great help," Godric was saying.

Leonis fell back into the pillows preferring to have the adults think that he remained unconscious to their discussion.

"I won't make a good teacher," Euan argued.

"You'll be fine. Defence against the dark arts and charms only if you are up to it is all you need to do," Godric reasoned.

"I don't know Godric. I could use Euan here with me," Laird Gryffindor huffed. "He's a brilliant tactician."

"But father we are _not _at war. And he's perfect for the job he's been in the field he's seen and practiced active defence magic and he's a Gryffindor."

"Godric. I. Am. Lame."

"O for Merlin's sake you not an invalid."

Euan blinked in shock. "I beg your pardon."

"You heard me perfectly fine. Look if you don't want the job I'll give it to Jerome Bedivere…"

That was the final straw for Euan. He couldn't bear to see Jerome in a place beside his little brother. '_The little upstart!' _Euan thought frankly,_ 'Godric knows I can't refuse now.' _

"Why Jerome?" Euan demanded. "He's knows no honour. Do you forget the hurt he did to me? And he is definitely _no_ Gryffindor."

Godric was grinning at his brother and father. Laird Gryffindor seeing that he had been out smarted muttered to himself and left in a flurry of cloak.

"Great," Euan muttered miserably. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, we apparate for Hogwarts today."

Leonis' ears perked up and he darted from the bed ungracefully. He'll be going to Hogwarts today? By apparition? He groaned aloud cursing his luck… he wasn't ready for the wizard school.

Nor was Hogwarts ready for him…

'

'

'

**Preview!**

**I thought I would give a little preview to the next chapter in a form of a quote. Here his a Hufflepuff quote in regards to everyone's least favourite female founder (well in this story.)**

"_Oh don't mind her," Hufflepuff sighed playfully waving a hand about in dismal. "Miss high-and-mighty will come back down to earth." Leonis rather thought Hufflepuff looked somewhat uncertain. "Or at least I think she will…" _


	14. 13 Hogwarts Forever!

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Chapter Thirteen. Hogwarts Forever!**

Godric and Euan turned abruptly and stared at Leonis who had interrupted their conversation with his sudden movement. The boy's wild eyes stared at Godric pleadingly as if asking him to delay the trip further.

"Get dressed and freshen up," Godric said calmly. "It's best if we leave early."

Leonis stared at him in horror for making such a suggestion.

Godric sighed and plucked Leonis travelling cloak from a nearby chair and threw it at him. Leonis caught the cloak and held it limply by his side.

"You'll be fine," Euan growled in his deep voice. "It'll be no worse than meeting your Grandfather."

Leonis knew he had been out voted so he sighed heavily and draped the cloak about his shoulders and picked up a long wooden comb. He wrenched it through his hair wincing when the comb meet the tangle of knots in his straggly ends. Godric and Euan watching his movements both were frowning slightly.

Leonis without a word placed the comb down and stood by Godric's side signalling that he was ready. Godric took Leonis' shoulder gently and looked up to his brother. "I shall expect you later."

Euan nodded and took Godric hand which he had offered. "Farewell for now."

"Come Leonis…to Hogwarts…"

'

'

'

Leonis trudged up the long walkway to the grand castle after his father listening intently to the information Godric had decided to impart on him at the last minute. At the moment he was talking about the sorting hat.

"But I won't have you sorted."

"Why not?" Leonis had been fascinated by the prospects of a talking hat that could see into his mind.

"As a founder of the school I have the privilege and right to decided whether or not my children will be sorted."

"Then…" Leonis was confused. "Then where will I go?"

Godric paused and glanced over his shoulder grinning. "In Gryffindor of course, Leo. Where_ else_ would I put you?"

Leonis made a small 'o' shape with his lips.

"That way I'll be teaching you along with Euan for the first few years."

"Oh…"

"In your final years you will have some classes spent with the other founders whom you are bound to meet with today."

"Oh so I'll be sleeping in the Gryffindor dormitories near up in the tower." Leonis could hardly wait to see the view from the tower.

Godric sighed and trudged on. "No. My own family has a wing to themselves. I will house you there away from the other appetencies."

Leonis wasn't sure if this was good or bad news. It seemed to him that he was getting preferential treatment.

But Godric's dialogue had not been upset by Leonis musings he had in fact kept talking.

"… and you have two younger siblings, much younger than you."

Leonis shook his head. _"Siblings?" _

"Yes a sister and a brother," Godric replied calmly. Leonis blinked slowly as the information sunk into his brain. "But you won't be lodged in the same room as them. It just would not be proper for a young gentleman to share a room with his sister afterall. There is another room… a guest room at the moment. But it will lodge your uncle and yourself wonderfully."

Leonis nodded his head quickly wondering what it would be like to share a room with an uncle, who furthermore would be one of his teachers… What would his fellow peers think of the arrangement?

Leonis' musings were cut short as Godric lead him through the castle entrance and they were greeted by three witches. One, whom Leonis noticed stood aloof from the others, stepped slowly and ladylike down the stairs her strawberry lips were parted into a shy smile.

Godric smiled in return somewhat wanly and stepped forward to peck her cheek. "Elizabeth."

The witch suddenly folded Godric into a tight hug. "You're home."

"Yes," Godric murmured in reply. "I'm home."

Leonis shifted from side to side at the same time glancing down at his feet. He could feel his cheeks burning from embarrassment and he had not even been introduced yet.

"This is Leonis." Godric turned halfway and extended a hand in welcome to Leonis. Leonis stepped forward as his father indicated all the time his gaze did not leave the face of Elizabeth.

Elzabeth smiled pleasantly at Leonis. "He doesn't look too much like you, Godric," she commented. "His mother?"

Godric nodded curtly. "Aye he favours his mother."

"Leonis, I would like you to meet my wife, Elizabeth," Godric said ushering Leonis forward.

Leonis nearly choked and stammered aware that his cheeks were crimson. "Please ma'am," he managed to murmur.

Elizabeth smiled down upon him and then glanced back at Godric. "I better find Luther and Meagan no knowing the pair are up to. It has been madness without you here."

Godric smiled dotingly hearing of his younger offspring's names and he pat Leonis on the head. "Wait a moment and Leonis will accompany you."

The other two witches by this time had also come down the stairs to meet Godric and Leonis. A witch in bright yellow with black lace bodice immediately took both of Leonis' hands in her own. "Welcome to Hogwarts, young Gryffindor. I'm Helga Hufflepuff and it is such a pleasure meeting you at last." Leonis could not help but to stare into her large chocolate brown eyes. "Why thank you, ma'am."

The woman behind her a regal looking witch, wearing a severe grimace and long dull blue robes looked at him in disdain. "Rowena Ravenclaw, Mistress Ravenclaw to you or Milady. I strongly recommend that you keep your nose out of trouble here. Your existence has already tarnished your father's once impeccable reputation."

Leonis' mouth went dry and glanced back at Godric who seemed somewhat dismayed.

"I promise I'll do my very best, Mistress Ravenclaw," Leonis said humbly thanking his mother silently that she had taught him the rudiments of speaking with those of a higher standing, which in all honesty was everyone else.

With one last appraising look Rowena Ravenclaw turned gracefully and stiffly waltzed away. Leonis watched her retreating back aghast and more anxious about his new life in his father's world.

"Oh don't mind her," Hufflepuff sighed playfully waving a hand about in dismal. "Miss high-and-mighty will come back down to earth." Leonis rather thought Hufflepuff looked somewhat uncertain. "Or at least I think she will…"

Elizabeth had also watched Rowena leave and wondered if not for the millionth time if she was more like Ravenclaw would Godric love her more dearly. Her mind reeled and she found herself wanting to know what Leonis' mother, Godric's first love was like. She must have been a grand lady to have secured the devotion of a man such as Godric Gryffindor.

"Come Leonis… I will show you your rooms and find your …" Elizabeth blanched and realised suddenly Meagan now had an older brother… Maybe she could train this boy, Godric's son, to be protective of his younger half-sister. The thought made her smile gently. "Siblings. They are both excited to meet you."

"Yes ma'am," Leonis murmured politely and nodded his head. Godric didn't miss the fidgeting fingers behind his back.

Elizabeth held out her hand and Leonis stepped up to her and allowed himself to be lead away.

'

'

'

"Mamma…!" a small voice shrilled as Leonis and Elizabeth entered a chamber. A small boy no more than five jumped into his mother's outstretched arms smiling mischievously. A large pair of inquisitive eyes bulged at Leonis' still form. Then a moment latter little fists tugged on his mother's dress to be put down.

"Ouff..!" As soon as the boy had been placed back onto the ground he whipped around and wrapped his arms violently around Leonis' legs.

"Leo! Leo! LEEEEEOOOOO!" the boy chanted still with his arms wrapped firmly about Leo's legs.

Elizabeth chortled in a lady like manner and pried little fingers off Leonis's knees. "This is your little brother, Luther. Luther say hello to your new 'big' brother, Leonis."

The boy tilted his head to look all the way up to Leonis' face. "'lo, Leo."

"Erm – I – hello," Leonis finished lamely looking somewhat shocked.

Elizabeth however was insensitive to Leonis' discomfort instead she stepped forward and called into the room. "Meagan, Megan where are you I have someone for you to meet…"

"Behind you mother," a soft voice, which made the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up, replied. Leonis turned slowly to regard the willowy figure of his sister he didn't know he had until half and hour ago.

The girl with long silky black hair gasped and placed her delicate fingers over her mouth. "Oh, mother, oh my. This is… is Leonis?"

Elizabeth took Leonis shoulder and steered him towards her daughter. "Yes, your brother," Elizabeth replied.

The girl's face lit up with a beaming smile. "At last! At last you come!" She energetically threw her arms around his neck. "No one ever believed me as a little girl that you existed."

"Pardon?" Leonis choked. "I don't understand."

"Meagan has some seer abilities, it seems," Elizabeth said proudly. "She always insisted she had an elder brother and well…" Elizabeth gestured wistfully about the room. "… here you are."

"Oh, well, erm…" Leonis was confused_. Seers? Real?_ He shook his head and fought with himself to find a suitable answer. "I am pleased to meet you, miss."

"Meagan."

"Miss Meagan," Leonis corrected.

"No, silly," Meagan rolled her eyes playfully. "Meagan… just Meagan."

Leonis bobbed his head and glanced down at Luther who was sick of Meagan gaining all the attention of his new brother and was determined to steal it. The five year old was presently tugging on Leonis arm. "Come, come, show you guest room," the little boy said. "Your room now and the new Gryffindor Master. You're sharing."

'

'

'

Preview **Chapter Fourteen. Regrets**

"_Aw," Leonis complained holding his head. "Whoever invented flooing has a wish to extract out his stomach contents."_

"_I'll let your Uncle Maverick know next time I owl him," Euan returned lightly looking at his fingernails. _

"_I should have known," Leonis muttered under his breath but inquired in a louder voice, "Did he invent applating too?"_


	15. 14 Let the Bullying Begin

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Chapter Fourteen. Regrets of a Beaten Man**

Meagan and Luther ushered their new brother from the main part of the Gryffindor living quarters and down the hall a short way. "This your room with Uncle Euan." Leonis followed Luther's small pointed finger toward a wooden door.

Meagan smiling happily stepped past the two boys and opened the door. She stepped inside and held her arm out inviting Leonis to enter.

Leonis swallowed tightly a lump was forming in his throat. He stepped forward and was surprised by the sheer size of the room. Unlike the room back at his grandfather's estate, there were two identical four poster beds the fronts covered in over stuffed velvet cushions. There was also two desks. One large with many draws obviously meant for his uncle and a smaller one to which Leonis stumbled across.

Leonis ran his hand along the dark red grains of the wood. It was plain and simple but he had never owned anything of worth.

A soft breeze gained Leonis' attention and he glanced up to see large bay windows opened to a balcony. The red and gold curtains were drawn and he could see out through the lush countryside and over a great lake.

Leonis turned taking in the room which was decorated in mainly red and gold. Beside on of the beds was a stack of books. He picked one up…

"_Unlocking the Secrets to Self Transfiguration by Maverick Dragan Gryffindor_." Leonis flipped through the book and glanced at wonder at all the complicated diagrams. Books were rare and this one had obviously been painstakingly hand copied from the original manuscript.

"Oh you can read," Luther cried jumping up and down. "You _can_ teach me. Meagan is not a good teacher."

Leonis lowered the book down as if it was a hollow chicken's egg and might break without any notice. He smiled up at his new found brother who was cheekily grinning at him. "Erm – sure…" Meanwhile, Meagan was glaring at her brother.

"I thought you might be interested," Meagan said smiling broadly. "It is written by one of our very own uncles. I'm sure you'll like him…"

"I meet our uncles when… when I was taken to see the Laird," Leonis returned. "And I did like him. I liked him very much."

"And I, Leonis?" A gruff voice asked at the entrance way. Leonis turned around quickly meeting both the stares of Godric and Euan. Leonis was not entirely sure which of them had spoken.

"Pappa! Uncle!" a pair of voices screeched as Meagan and Luther galloped forward into their father's open arms. Leonis grinned as Godric kissed both of his children's cheeks warmly.

Euan yawned lightly and swaggered to one of the beds. "Your father has given us a few errands to run in Diagon Ally for this afternoon," Euan said glancing at Leonis.

Leonis started he had been listening to Luther's excited re-tell of Helga Hufflepuff's monster fungi nearly biting his head of his shoulders.

Euan however did not seem to notice and had kept talking… "Of course we need to get you some decent wizard's apparel. Can't have Godric's son wondering around like a surf and then a wand… and I need to get supplies from the Apothecary and an owl would be handy in keeping in touch with Maverick without using floo…"

Leonis' head was spinning with all this information that Euan was rattling of. _Floo? Apothecary? Owls? Wand?_

"…any questions?"

Leonis blinked slowly in confusion his uncle was beaming down on him dotingly. "Well you can ask me anything while we are there. Or any time," Euan said.

About the same time Luther had finished his tall story. "… and then Aunty Helga had to pull me out but the hem of my cloak caught and the Venus fly trap was lunching on my sleeve. And that's how my best cloak ended up in tatters."

Leonis couldn't help but raise and eye brow at his. Indeed even Meagan and Godric were fighting not to burst out laughing at the serious expression on Luther's face.

"You two better be going," Godric said ruffling Luther's hair. "I want you back here by dinner time so that you can both be introduced to the school."

"Come," Euan ushered taking a hold of Leonis' elbow. "We'll floo there."

"_Floo!" _

'

'

'

A few minutes later Leonis was sprawled across the floor of the Leaky Cauldron an exclusively wizarding pub. Leonis brushed himself off and was surprised that the patrons, and there were many of them, did not even turn to see what the awful noise was. He rightly guessed that they were probably used to eccentric modes of transportation.

"Aw," Leonis complained holding his head. "Whoever invented flooing has a wish to extract out his stomach contents."

"I'll let your Uncle Maverick know next time I owl him," Euan returned lightly looking at his fingernails.

"I should have known," Leonis muttered under his breath but inquired in a louder voice, "Did he invent applating too?" It wouldn't surprise him if Maverick had indeed invented that too.

Euan glanced down at Leonis for a brief moment confused. Then realised that Leonis meant apprating. "Er – no apparating has been a wizarding practice for a very long time."

"Oh."

"Maverick invented floo powder for a more comfort than apparition whilst remaining quick."

"I think he failed," Leonis murmured clutching his stomach. "I don't like either form. I would prefer to walk."

"Yes well time is of the essence. We'll go to the Apothecary first…"

The Apothecary was an old rickety building. Leonis was fascinated, not by the awful smell that reached his nose, but with all the interesting bottles, crates and boxes of the strangest objects. There were claws and fangs hanging by strings from the roof; crates of herbs that looked familiar but unfamiliar at the same time and there were slimy things of an indescribable nature. Leonis was staring at the unicorn hair, long silver strands that glistened and winked despite the dull lighting in the shop, when the keeper came to the front of the store.

"Ah, young Sir Gryffindor after the usual I suppose," the shop keeper stated more than asked. He was already under the counter before Euan could reply and set the box firmly down.

"Paid in advance according to me Missus."

Euan nodded and glanced at Leonis who was now staring at a bright pink powder labelled 'heart sickness.'

"Ah that be him. Me Judy wrote home from Hoggy-Warts telling me about Sir Godric's unfortunate discovery."

Euan suppressed a groan, the rumour mill was working a well as Godric had described to him earlier. "Yes, my nephew, Leonis. And I _would not_ call his existence unfortunate," Euan replied testily.

"Yes, yes," the keeper waved his hand about carelessly. "Your poor Pappa's heart…"

Euan ushered Leonis from the store dragging him next to a small house with a painted sign. "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC," Leonis read aloud. "BC? Does that mean this place is very old?"

"Indeed." Euan nodded his head and pushed open the door. Leonis followed almost clutching his heart. There were rows upon rows, shelves upon shelves of small rectangular boxes.

"Ah, Euan McGregor Gryffindor didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Mr. Ollivander I've come for..." Euan nodded his head down at Leonis whose attention was grabbed by the sheer quantity of boxes.

"Ah, you don't want talk so I shall oblige you. Wand arm boy?"

Leonis jumped and glanced at him blankly.

"Leonis is right handed," Euan supplied.

Ollivander nodded his head in understanding. "Of course, of course…Well hold out your right arm."

Leonis obeyed immediately looking somewhat concerned. A measure started zipping around him of its own free will while the keeper was casting a cursory glance over the wands. Leonis was too busy watching the measure which seemed to be measure the distance between his ears.

"Ah try this beechwood and phoenix feather, six inches…"

A long wood stick was pulled from its box and into Leonis hands. But before his fingertips curled about the end Ollivander snatched it back and placed it in the box. "Hmmm definitely not!"

This process continued four or five times before Ollivander reached up and pulled down a black satin box. "Try _this_… Hazelwood, unicorn hair core, 9 ½ inches very supple…"

Another wand was thrust into Leonis' hands but this time it was not snatched from his fingers. He felt first his skin tingling and then the warmth of something he could not place spread throughout him. In those moments he felt powerful almost indestructible.

"Ah yes. I thought so…"

Euan paid for the wand and once again they were on the street. They picked up some robes for Leonis, which Godric had seemingly pre ordered while they were at his grandfather's palace. Euan had strongly insisted that Leonis change from his travel worn robes. Leonis had at first put up a fight by soon the shop keeper and his uncle won the disagreement and Leonis was wearing brand new robes. Of course they were red and gold. "Your father's colours," Euan had told him.

Euan immediately bought an owl when he had entered a shop full of live creatures. She was a small white creature with grey dapple spots on her underbelly. Leonis was expecting to leave the store quickly but Euan seemed to be looking for something else amongst the owls.

"That one," Euan said pointing to a small ginger owl with chocolate brown stripes on his tail and wing. The owl seemed to know he was being discussed and bobbed his head and blinked large amber eyes. Which made Leonis smile.

The keeper took out the owl and placed it on Leonis' shoulder as Euan paid for both the creatures. Leonis came face to face with two large amber eyes which blinked at him slowly. Firm claws held to his shoulder and the owl ruffled its feathers, shook its tail and closed its eyes to sleep.

"Do you like your pet, Leo?" Euan asked as they left the shop. "You don't mind me calling you, Leo?"

"My – my _– my_ pet?" Leonis asked bewildered.

Euan grinned. "Have any idea what the date is."

Leonis shook his head.

"August 14."

A smile tugged on Leonis' lips. He was eleven today. But how?

"How did you know?"

Euan lead Leonis through the back of the Leaky Cauldron and found two spare chairs amongst the sea of patrons.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Leonis demanded. "I didn't tell anyone…"

"Your father saw it in the Book of Names and so he asked me to find you an owl while we were here since he has classes to teach."

"Oh… erm – thanks…" Leonis stuttered. Euan nodded his head and ordered some food. Leonis had heard of the Book of Names. His father had told him had he had discovered his existence during their time in the wilds.

"Uncle…"

"Hmmm…" Euan was staring at a tall man with long wavy brown hair and grey eyes entered with a witch with long raven locks.

"Have you ever done something you regretted?"

Euan blinked stunned and tore his gaze away from the happy couple. "Yes I have. We all have sometime. Why do you ask?"

"Something happened while we in the wilds," Leonis muttered.

"Thought something would have happened. Do you want to tell me?"

Leonis nodded his head in an uncommitted manner and struggled in silence to find the right words. Euan was patient and sat calmly waiting for Leonis to speak.

"I stabbed my father," Leonis mumbled.

Euan's head shot up. Surely he misunderstood what Leonis just told him.

Leonis mistaking the expression on Euan's face became flustered. "I don't understand what happened… I was… was trying to escape him and we… we were falling. Then his face… like thunder and he was cursing like I never heard before. I was afraid of him and I… I grabbed the dirk and slashed his belly… I don't know why. I don't know why."

Euan reached over and squeezed Leonis shoulder finding that the boy was trembling slightly.

"You were frightened," Euan soothed. "And I don't doubt you have a bit of your grandfather in you."

Leonis glared at him incredulously_. Him like the clan laird?_

"Your grandfather is a warrior. A warrior only knows one rule in a conflict: kill or be killed. You were afraid and so you instinctively protected yourself." Euan paused and tilted his head to the side. "Godric knows this very well and would have recognised the instinct behind your actions."

Leonis looked thoughtful biting down on his pink lips. The bar maid presently brought them their food and Euan started eating with gusto (Leonis began with less enthusiasm).

"Do you want to know how I got my limp?"

Leonis looked mortified. He had indeed wondered how his uncle had been injured but was too shy to inquire.

"Being the fifth son of seven was not always easy. In my young adulthood fresh from battle school I was confident in my own abilities and was often upset when my elder brothers were allowed to gallivant about the countryside without me. Aware that it was not only myself whose pride was injured I once asked your father to accompany me on our own adventure without our father's blessing.

When we had stopped for lunch Godric, being Godric, wandered off to the stream. The next moment I heard his cries for help. You must understand that he is seven years my junior and not much older than you are now. Thirteen that's how old he was.

Back to my point. I ran to find my brother somewhat startled caught up in a tree a wild boar underneath. I don't know if you've ever seen a wild pig…

"I have," Leonis interjected shivering. "And I don't like them much."

"Well then you would know they are the most endearing of creatures. Unfortunately the pig saw me and… you can guess the rest. Stupid beast gored my leg. Godric never went into specifics by a band of father's knights had been sent to find us and bring us home by the tips of our ears if they had too.

I regretted that day. I had knowingly endangered my youngest brother and acquired a limp that will follow me to the end of my days. I was a favourite son being a relatively well groomed warrior. Godric was father's little imp the youngest and the sheltered child. It was he that I think was more severely punished than I.

But my story of regret does not end there, dear nephew. I was engaged at that point to Lady Flora de Mimsy-Porpington a second cousin to dear Salazar Slytherin. Well, being newly injured, ruining my bright career. It was easy for a young man to be caught up in his woes…"

"What did you do?" Leonis asked his eyes were growing wider as he heard his uncle's tale. His backside was perched precariously on the edge of the wooden seat. If he leant any further he would find himself on the floor.

Euan chuckled lightly. "In a moment young one. I was getting there. Now where was I?"

"You were a young man caught up in your woes…"

"Thankyou. I was a young man easily caught up in my woes and fell easily into a dark stage of depression. I told my fair lady that I was not the young gentleman for her. She did not protest and then… then not a month after my injury and release she was engaged to Jerome Bedivere, my most bitter rival."

"That's awful."

Euan nodded his head in acknowledgement. "And now she is Lady Flora Bedivere, the wife of a foe and the mother of the horrible little upstart Mortimor Bedivere. A student I am not looking forward in teaching. Oh look at the time… We should be going…"

Without another word Euan stood up from the table and awoke Leonis from his daydream. It was with a poorly disguised groan on disgust Leonis saw Euan pull out his small pouch of floo powder.

"Can't we just walk?"

'

'

Note: Leonis wand was made of Hazel I used the notes of JK Rowling's site on birthdays and wood for wands according to the Celtics. Leonis birthday is 14th August, which makes him a Leo and he deliberately shares the date with my daddy!

Next chapter, Leonis and Euan have their first day at Hogwarts and SS makes a re- appearance.

**Preview For Chapter Fifteen. Let the Bullying Begin**

The Great Hall seemed to be buzzing with excitement. Leonis wished he could have died on the spot… or the floor could open up and swallow him!

"I'm Malcom MacKinley, my father's a count."

Leonis head snapped up to glance at a boy a few years older than him with bright red hair and freckles. Blue eyes seemed to be dancing at him at some hidden mirth.

"This is Adonis Covington, he's father is a duke."

Leonis swivelled his head and meet cold coal eyes.

"I'm – I'm Leonis…"

"Yes we know," Adonis Covington snapped sarcastically. Malcom was laughing. Leonis frowned their was something wrong with how they were speaking to him. Malcom's laugh did not seem friendly.


	16. 15 The Fox and the Snake

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Chapter Sixteen. The Fox and the Snake**

It was a break day. A day off from the constant studying of magic. Unlike the other apprentices however, Leonis was not outside enjoying his free time. He was sitting at his desk revising once more the history of the druids (and sitting on his left hand so he would not be tempted). His Uncle Euan was not in the room; he would be back later to ready himself for the next week's lessons. Sharing a room with his uncle wasn't so bad; Euan was hardly around and often got to bed once he was already asleep – and he was a very handy wake up call.

Leonis sighed and blew on the parchment to dry the wet ink. He smiled in satisfaction at his handy work before rolling up the scroll and tying it up with a piece of spare twine. He leaned back and stretched and glanced at his potion books with a groan. He didn't like the smelly potion class. (Neither did Godric for that matter.)

"Are you finished?"

Leonis grinned down at little Luther who had been playing with a rubber ball Godric had conjured for him this morning. Elizabeth had been very accepting of Leonis and allowed him to watch over his younger siblings.

"Yes I'm finished, somewhat," Leonis answered.

Luther grinned up at him with a toothy grin. "Then you can play with me!"

Leonis schooled his face to look neutral. "Who says I've the time for that?"

Luther grinned impishly up at him. "I do."

"Hmm…" Leonis rubbed his chin thoughtfully and slid from his chair to a plush rug, the same which his brother was playing on. "It seems I don't have much choice in the matter."

"Nope you have no choice," Luther chirruped jumping lightly into Leonis' lap. "Play with me!"

"And what shall we play?" Leonis managed to say as his brother almost trampled him.

"Oh Leo, don't you know how to use your imagination?"

"No. I don't believe I was born with one," Leonis answered coolly.

"Now you are just being plain silly," Luther admonished waving his chubby finger under Leonis' nose.

"Fine!" Leonis cried. "Catch me!" With a same pop he turned into his fox form, grinned and snatched the rubber ball.

Luther clapped his chubby hands in excitement before diving at the fox. "That's more like it!" The fox bounded away easily his large dark eyes dancing in mirth. He frolicked to one side and lost his balance and fell sideways onto his ear, much to Luther's delight.

The red rubber ball rolled away and Luther picked it up smiling. "Now you catch me!"

Leonis, the fox, scrambled to all fours and with a comical yip took a diving lunge… and landed on his nose again. Luther was giggly frantically so that Leonis was able to tug lightly on the edge of his robes…

"Hey that's cheating…"

Luther rolled the ball underneath Leonis' bed. The fox that was Leonis glared at his giggly brother. "Fetch!"

Leonis wiggle underneath the bed frame and found it oddly comforting in the dark. He assumed it might have something to do with foxes living under ground. Maybe he should wait and see what Luther does if he didn't return from under the bed. So he did just that. He curled up and waited.

Luther only being a child was rather impatient. It was only a matter of minutes before he started calling Leonis' name. And a moment of seconds after that Leonis heard his little brother trying to wriggle into his lair.

Smiling toothily Leonis slipped from under the bed planning to take his little brother by surprise. He was so caught up in being quiet as possible he didn't hear the door creak open.

"Llllleeeeooooo…. I know you're under here somewhere…." Luther was calling under the bed. "Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!"

"Ha-hem." Someone coughed behind Leonis. Leonis jumped a mile into the air before he was unmistakably picked up by the scruff of his neck.

"Ouch!" There was a soft thump where Luther had hit his head on the top of the bed. After only a short delay he started to wiggle his way out.

Leonis grinned toothily at the face of his father who seemed slightly amused by his son's antics. And with a pop, and a little bit of concentration, Leonis returned to his human form. (Godric had insisted that he learn to change himself back…)

"Well he asked me to _fetch_," Leonis supplied at Godric's raised eyebrows.

"He nicked the ball off me in the _first _place, papa," Luther said pointing his fingers in Leonis' direction.

"I'm sure he did," Godric supplied with a small grin. "And I'm sure you goaded him, Luther."

"Well…"

Godric wandered towards Leonis' desk which made the later squirm. _What if his work was not good enough? _

Godric paid neither son any attention as he riffled through Leonis' various scrolls. Leonis slowly stood shifting in embarrassment wondering what his father wanted.

"It seems I have a young Ravenclaw on my hands," Godric finally said.

"Oh, no sir," Leonis replied hastily, thinking of her ladyship who was too dignified to pay him any mind. She had not even acknowledged Leonis' presence since the first time he had meet her. Salazar Slytherin at least had the grace to sneer at him every time their paths crossed.

"Quite the contrary, Scruffy my son. Your work is of sound quality, fluent and above average for a student who has been here for a short time."

"Scruffy?" Luther asked excited bouncing up and down. Leonis groaned.

"Yes, it's your brother's pet name given to him by Uncle Roarke."

"Scruffles!" Luther cried. "Scruffles the fox!"

Leonis groaned loudly. "Did you have to tell him _that?_"

Godric glanced over Leonis coolly. "We're family. Well back to business. Luther your mother wants you."

Luther opened his mouth to argue. "I'm playing with Leo!"

"No buts, go."

Luther hung his head and scampered from the room. Leonis watched his younger brother leave wishing above all else he wasn't left alone with his father.

"Leonis," Godric said sitting down on Euan's bed. "You're spending a little too much time cooped up in this room. You do know you can talk to me?"

"Yes, I know, father," Leonis murmured only because he felt he was obligated to reply.

"Then do you want to tell me?"

"No father, I'm fine."

Godric looked like he didn't believe a word that Leonis was saying.

"Leo. I know this new life his difficult…"

"I'm fine father," Leonis replied quickly trying to mask his annoyance.

"You are deliberately lying to me Leonis," Godric growled. "Do you think I have not noticed?"

Leonis wasn't quite sure what Godric was referring to and decided quickly the best way to answer was not to answer at all.

"Fine, keep your silence," Godric continued looking a little hurt. He grabbed Leonis' sleeve and pulled him towards the door. "Now you are going to leave this room for a little while; get some fresh air and talk to the other apprentices."

"But my History of Magic assignment."

"You've finished it," Godric stated dryly. "Now get outside and relax for a little while."

'

'

'

Leonis walked slowly around the lake and wrapped his cloak tightly about his scrawny shoulders. Ironically he had chosen this site to gain his exercise outdoors because the Hufflepuffs seemed to be in greater numbers on that part of the castle grounds. They at least were friendly…

He had been aware of a few Gryffindors watching him. They were mostly the younger students those that Leonis knew that wouldn't bother him. He slowly sat down near the bank choosing a spot that wouldn't wet his clock and curled his legs up to his chest.

"Look who it is," a voice drawled nearby.

"Leo has come out to play," rejoined another.

Leonis winced and scrambling to his feet he came face to face with MacKinley, Bedivere, Covington and Forbes. Inwardly he gulped as his foes slowly moved towards him. However he only raised his chin.

"Hello," Leonis calmly replied although his heart was beating so violently he thought it was going to burst through his chest.

"Good afternoon," Hannibal Forbes sneered. "We've been waiting to have fun with you, my friend."

"I do believe we aren't friends," Leonis snapped irritably. "Far from it in fact."

Mortimor Bedivere snorted almost gleefully. "You've got no where to run to this time. You'll have to stand up and face us like a man, coward."

Leonis fought back the snarl in the back of this throat. He didn't like being called a coward. That was hurting his pride a little too much.

"Poor ickle bastard- wastard," Adonis Covington murmured in mock concern. "Daddy's not here to save your hide…"

Leonis pulled back his fist and connected it with a crack to Adonis' nose. Blood spurted down the front of the other boy's robes as he snorted and glared dangerously at Leonis.

Everyone seemed to have frozen including Leonis, who was horrified by his reaction. He glanced down at his fists as if they belonged to someone else. _What on earth had possessed him to punch someone bigger and more powerful than himself?_

Leonis however was the first to recover. He dashed between Malcom and Mortimor who both dived for him and missed. He was running for his life sobs of fear rose to his chest. He was worried about more than being beaten by the bullies now. What would his father do to him if he found out?

He dashed around one side of the building and turned into a fox when he thought no one was around to see.

There were already signs of a chase behind him as he galloped down the Entrance Hall and up the stairs. He was puffed by the time he reached the top and wheezing he set himself down beside a statue.

PLOP!

Leonis yipped in surprise at something large and material being dropped lightly onto his head.

"Stay there don't move," a voice said above him.

Seconds later Leonis heard Adonis and Hannibal pounding down the hall.

"Do you mind?" an irritated voice asked. "I'm trying to read."

"My apologies, milord," Hannibal said in a dignified tone. "But we are looking for someone."

"Indeed." There was the sound of a book snapping shut. Leonis held his breath. "Who is your unfortunate victim this time Forbes?"

"We're not looking for a victim," Adonis said lightly.

There was a loud snort of disbelief. "Don't play your games of false honour with me, Gryffindor. I have half the mind to whisper in Uncle Godric's ears about your misdeeds."

"Like you of all people are innocent," Hannibal hissed loudly.

There was a sarcastic laugh. "Yes, but dear Gryffindor, you have yet to catch me."

"Fine we're looking for Godric's bastard."

"Oh _him_. He went _that_ way!"

Leonis could not believe his little foxie ears. Footsteps pounded away and his heart started to settle down.

Then the heavy material tent was removed and Leonis was staring into large dark sad eyes. With a jolt he recognised the face of the Slytherin he had seen the first night at Hogwarts. The face he wanted the name of…

For a moment Leonis wondered how on earth he had not seen the Slytherin sitting reading on the statue. Then realised it was because when he stopped he hadn't necessarily been there.

The Slytherin's lips twitched. "They're gone you can turn back."

With a pop Leonis was standing beside the Slytherin. They both eyed each other wearily before the Slytherin apprentice took Leonis' arm and dragged him into an unused classroom.

Leonis watched in trepidation as the Slytherin cast a locking and silencing charm over the room.

"Well sit down," the Slytherin said dryly.

With no other option Leonis sat down glancing at the door.

"I've been watching you," the Slytherin stated sitting atop a desk.

"Why would you be watching one such as I?" Leonis inquired trying, and failing, to remain distant.

"You interest me." Cold eyes bore into Leonis. "Being our father's sons is not easy."

Leonis cocked an eyebrow at this statement.

"I've a proposition for you to consider."

'_Oh yes and I bet it is not pleasant,' _Leonis thought cynically.

"I'll teach you more about the wizarding world so that you can hold your head up high with at least some pureblood pride. And you teach me to move like a thief."

"What?"

"I've watched you pick locks, scale down the walls, walking in shadows in silence… teach me..." The Slytherin leaned forward somewhat in earnest. "Teach me…"

Leonis felt a shock of excitement shiver up his spine. To teach this Slytherin meant he would have company someone else to talk to.

"I would – erm – be delighted to help…"

The Slytherin smirked at him. "So we have a pact?"

Leonis nodded his head. "It's a deal."

"Fine. Meet me here this time tomorrow…" The Slytherin turned to saunter away.

"Wait!" Leonis cried.

The other boy stopped by the door his hands softly touching the handle. He raised an eye brow clearly waiting.

"I don't even know your name…"

"Slytherin," the boy said. "Isah Slytherin."

"_Slytherin_," Leonis repeated dumbly.

"Well that is what _I_ said," Isah snapped dryly.

Leonis was a little embarrassed. "I'm Leonis… de Saville."

Slytherin turned around his hand abandoning the handle. Leonis immediately noticed the strange expression on his face.

"Look lesson number one," Isah said slowly. "No offence but never use your mother's surname as your own."

"Why not?" Leonis demanded. "It is my name."

Isah sighed impatiently. "Leonis, you are a wizard your mother was a muggle. Never mention that name in implication to your own. Besides you are in your father's custody so you are Leonis Gryffindor. Lesson two: never hesitate to use your Gryffindor name. Hesitation indicates weakness. If you use your name people will respect you… Don't be insulted but you could be a very powerful bastard if you use your name correctly."

With that Isah was gone. Leonis stared at the door for a long while his mouth forming a silent 'o'.

'

'

'

Preview **Chapter Seventeen. A Second Pact and a Story **

"**Do not run away from your fear, Leo," Godric sighed. "You'll only overcome fear when you face it… Besides if you run away I'll come for you and set Grandpappa onto you…"**

**Godric's half serious threat had the desired effect. Leonis chuckled despite himself and hiccupped. "I should look at my potions work," Leonis murmured. "I've been avoiding it like the plague."**

**Godric ruffled Leonis' hair. "That's my Scruffy." **

**Leonis sniffed and sat up groggily frowning at his hair. "Look what've done to my hair. I look like I've been trampled by Luther!"**


	17. 16 A Second Pact and Storytime

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Chapter Seventeen. A Second Pact and a Story **

Leonis carefully opened his chamber door and slank in. He was half afraid that his father had already heard of his 'disagreement' with the other Gryffindor apprentices. Casting a quick glance around the room he let out a sigh of relief to find that Godric was not in the room waiting to pounce on him. Only Uncle Euan was at his desk working away, his quill scratching the surface of the parchment lightly.

"I met Masters Covington and Forbes in the halls…"

_Scratch. Scratch. _

The quill flew furiously over the parchment leaving ink stained letters in its wake. Euan had not lifted his head from his work. His quill did not pause for a brief moment.

Leonis however froze in horror, his heart thumped in slow motion in his chest cavity and a horrid tasting lump formed in the back of this throat.

"Tell me Leonis, why would Master Covington be sporting a lovely bruise and a bloody nose."

Leonis wove his fingers together and choked on the lump, in his throat, with had instantly tripled in size. He could feel the cold sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

"And _why_ would he claim _you_ hit him?"

Leonis felt his cheeks redden until the skin indeed felt like it was on fire.

"Because I did hit him, sir," Leonis admitted shamefully.

The quill finally paused its scratching Euan held it aboved the parchment. _Drip_. A tiny droplet of ink fell down and splattered the parchment. Euan made an annoyed noise in the back of his throat and pushed the parchment away. He sighed heavily, squared his shoulders and twisted his body to glare at Leonis who had hung his head in shame.

"And pray tell me why you did this gross misdeed, Leonis Gryffindor?"

Leonis let his eyes wander back to his uncle's face pleading silently for him to understand his predicament.

"I – I – I…" Leonis stuttered. Normally he wasn't fazed by retribution; being a thief he had his fair share of 'punishments.' But now his stomach had turned itself inside out into a great knotting mess and he could hardly breathe. He gave up his stuttered protests and hung his head further.

Suddenly the door flung open violently revealing a livid Godric Gryffindor in the wake. Leonis subconsciously stepped back into the room as if this would help him retreat from his father's ire. No such luck.

"Leonis Godric De Saville Gryffindor! What in Merlin's name possessed you to maim the Duke of Normandy's son?"

"Father, I…"

"Don't you dear try and weasel your way out of trouble, boy," Godric roared flashing his white teeth in a snarl. "I am not hearing your excuses."

Leonis glanced up into his father's furious face wondering if the contradiction was deliberate or not. _What was he suppose to do? Explain or remain silent and passive?_

"The Duke of Normandy's son! Merlin, Leonis! Can you even begin to comprehend the repercussions of your ill actions?"

Leonis shook his head miserably. No he had no idea. Apparently Godric cared about Covington's rank – he didn't care at all about Adonis' lineage. Why should that bother him? It would only serve as a purpose to remind him what he was.

"Well done, Gryffindor," a dry voice drawled from the entry.

The three Gryffindors turned to see Isah Slytherin lazily leaning on the door frame looking quite serene despite Godric's great anger.

"Although I lost my bet, I had you down for slugging Mortimor Bedivere on the first or second day… what do they call you again." Isah's eyes swept the room. "The accident lion cub, Gryffindor's bane, the get of the sow that downed…."

Leonis glared daggers at Isah not caring that he was the son of another founder; a founder that clearly did not like him.

"Although I didn't bet that you would go for the nose. Gowan of Ravenclaw was hoping you would go for the groin." Isah didn't seem to be perturbed by the angry expression on Leonis' face. "Brilliant way to stop Mortimor from drowning you in the lake, punch his buddy on the nose. Beautiful punch by the way."

"Yes, Isah," Godric sighed tiredly. "What is it you really want?"

Isah smiled and waggled his eyebrows at the older wizard. "Didn't want you to get the wrong impression, now would I?" Isah turned to Leonis who looked like he wish the floor would open up and swallow him whole. "Trust me, Leonis Gryffindor. Only use your animagus to escape if you must. It's an advantage you can exploit without advertising it to Bedivere and his Gryffindor Goons, no insult implied Uncle Godric."

Godric shook his head as if to clear it. "Thankyou, Isah," he finally said clearing his throat as a way of dismal.

Unperturbed and confident Isah strode away whistling no tune in particular.

Leonis sat glumly on his bed his shoulders slumped forwards. He refused to glance up at his father or his uncle, too embarrassed for words. He felt slightly dizzy and could feel the sweat cooling his skin.

"I want to leave," Leonis whispered finally to no one in particular. "I don't want to stay here."

Godric sighed and crossed the room. He wrapped strong arms about Leonis and held him tightly. "We both knew this would not be easy for us," Godric stated gently. Leonis merely nodded and squeezed his eyes shut; his brow was now resting against the hollow of Godric's neck.

"Hush now. Things will quieten down soon enough…" Godric glanced up at Euan who was inconspicuously leaving the room.

"I'm afraid of them," Leonis confessed tearfully. "I'm afraid what they might do to me."

Godric wrapped his long arms around Leonis comfortingly and slowly lay down with Leonis clutching his robes tightly. "Hush," Godric whispered running his hand through Leonis' hair. "They won't do anything to you. It's all talk."

"It's doesn't feel like it," Leonis muttered burying his face further into his father's robes. "I feel like running away."

Godric ran his fingers through Leonis' locks again and unclasped the tie that held his hair back from his face. Thin silk strands spilled over Leonis' shoulders. Godric smiled remembering how Aimee always found his fingers running through her hair comforting. He felt Leonis shiver against him despite the room being a reasonable temperature.

"Do not run away from your fear, Leo," Godric sighed. "You'll only overcome fear when you face it… Besides if you run away I'll come for you and send Grandpappa onto you…"

Godric's half serious threat had the desired effect. Leonis chuckled despite himself and hiccupped. "I should look at my potions work," Leonis murmured. "I've been avoiding it like the plague."

Godric ruffled Leonis' hair. "That's my Scruffy."

Leonis sniffed and sat up groggily frowning at his hair. "Look what've done to my

hair. I look like I've been trampled by Luther!"

Godric laughed and ruffled Leonis' hair again just to annoy him. "Tell me if anything else happens." Leonis nodded. "And you will have a detention as Covington and company would expect you to be in trouble." Leonis nodded shamefaced. "I'll sort out the Duke of Normandy don't worry."

Godric rolled up into a seated position and strode across the floor. Leonis hid a grin at his father's hair sticking up at odd angles.

"I believe Luther has a few tales to tell his great big older brother. You know how much he enjoys your attention," Godric sighed turning around and stepping forward to grab Leonis' shoulders gently. "And you do know how much…"

'_Yes…'_ Leonis thought as Godric seemed to be pausing a little too long.

"How much I do…"

'_Yes…?'_

"How much I do care for you. I _love _you Leo and I only want to see you happy."

Leonis' opened his mouth half way to say something but found there were no words in his mind to utter. Working his jaw open and shut a few times Leonis finally scrambled to find some words. "That is the first time someone ever… said that… since mother…"

Godric smiled gently and rubbed his thumb across Leonis cheek. "What? _I love you…" _Godric seemed amused as Leonis almost reeled at hearing those words. He chuckled and planted a fatherly kiss on Leonis' forehead before going to the door. "Detention my study; tonight after dinner."

Leonis still numb only nodded in acquiescence.

'

'

'

Leonis wolfed down dinner as quickly as he could. One normally wouldn't be eager to go to a detention but Leonis could barely wait to leave the Gryffindor table. Unfortunately it wasn't how quick one was finishing the meal that mattered; he now had to wait to be dismissed. Currently his eyes were glued to the head table waiting impatiently for the signal.

"May I take a seat here?" a timid voice asked.

Leonis turned around and came face to face with a slim girl in Gryffindor robes. She had long black hair that ended in curls, bright grey eyes and soft red lips. Leonis nodded and turned his eyes back to the head table as the girl took a seat beside him.

"I'm Carlotta Snape."

Leonis turned back to the girl he was about to snap an ungentle manly reply when he thought better of it.

"I noticed that potions isn't your favourite subject," Carlotta added her grey eyes glinting at him as if waiting for a reply. "And I'm awful at history…"

"I hate potions…" Leonis murmured.

"Yes," Carlotta sighed knowingly glancing up where Leonis was staring at the head table. "I thought we could help each other out."

"Why?"

"Why? What?"

"Would you _want_ to help the likes of me?"

Carlotta stared at Leonis for a moment some strange emotion passing through her grey eyes. "Isah Slytherin told me you were desperately lonely and was willing to give help to those who could give you companionship in return."

"Isah?"

"Yes, Isah. He's a second cousin of sorts. Look I'm good at potion making, almost as good as Lord Slytherin himself and you're very good at learning and note taking in history… I thought it was a fair exchange… but if you don't…"

"Iwouldlovetohelp."

Carlotta smiled. "I thought you would see it that way. Isah hates history too… would

you mind if he joined us."

Leonis glanced over the hall to the Slytherin table where Isah was staring beadly at both of them and their conversation. It seemed that Isah was behind everything that happened to him at Hogwarts. Unnoticed Salazar Slytherin was watching the exchange at the Gryffindor table and scowled.

"I don't mind… I've got some extra texts that could help us… one of the perks of being a bastard son of a founder."

Carlotta smiled wanly. "I'll see both you gentleman after you finish whatever Isah has in stall for you tomorrow."

"Sure." Leonis stood as he saw Lady Ravenclaw dismissing students. He looked down at Carlotta. "Thankyou…"

The witch glanced up at him through her eyelashes and smiled thinly. "Bring your extra texts…"

'

'

'

Leonis reached his father's study before Godric. He waited outside leaning on the wall smiling slightly. He had no idea what 'detention' exactly entailed as he had never heard of the word before and much less knew the meaning of it!

A few minutes passed before Godric arrived with Salazar Slytherin. The snake founder seemed to be talking quickly in rapid tones. Godric pulled his face into a frown when he saw Leonis waiting for him. "In with ye," Godric muttered indicating to his office with a flick of his head.

Leonis obeyed finding the office door was unlocked.

"You had to be the center of trouble didn't you?" Salazar sneered at Leonis. Leonis turned to stare at his father's friend wide eyed and merely nodded. Salazar's eyes narrowed slightly.

"You won't always run into a snake willing to hide you from trouble," Salazar cautioned. "Personally I would have let your betters teach you a lesson for your insolence…"

"Salazar…" Godric moaned warningly. "He was more than provoked and we both know this."

"Ah yes and how do _you _know? You seem a little inattentive to _his _situation."

Leonis was backing into the office. He didn't hear his father's reply as he closed the door and sat down in a chair opposite his father's desk.

Godric finished his argument with Salazar quickly and soon appeared at the door. He strode the length of his office and took his seat behind the desk and started shifting papers.

Twiddling his thumbs Leonis watched for a moment. "Father?"

"Hmmm." Godric murmured not looking up from his parchment.

"What am I suppose to do?"

Godric looked up from his pile his eyes glinting mischievously. "Let's skip the punishment and enjoy each other's company for tonight."

"Erm… is that what a detention is… company?"

"No, my son. Detentions are much less enjoyable than company," Godric explained with a flourish of his hands. He thought for a moment then ameneded his statement by saying, "Unless you count Salazar's company when he is in a foul mood."

"He doesn't like me," Leonis stated.

"Bah!" Godric humphed. "Salazar doesn't like anyone."

Leonis looked sheepish for a moment and then glanced at his boots.

"What shall we do tonight while we are graced by each other's presence, eh?" Godric asked shoving the parchments away. "Enough of work…"

"Well…"

"Well yes?"

"Could you tell me of my mother and how… erm you know…"

"How you were created?" Godric supplied grinning naughtily.

Leonis paled. "Oh no!" he said taking Godric's suggestion seriously and looked horrified at the thought. "I don't need to know that…"

"Peace," Godirc held his hand in the air lightly and was chuckling. "I know what you clearly meant boy… You want to know how we met?"

Leonis nodded.

"Very well. I was a young man when I first met your mother. I was living for a while with the muggle family that fostered me during my squire years as a boy. I was close to the Sedgwick's despite being born a pure blooded wizard but of course they never knew…

The Sedgwick's lived in a smalling country area near Cornwall… It's a lovely place I should take you there sometime…

I was enjoying my time free from the constraints of my father under the care of my second family when I first met her under frightening circumstances.

Rumours soon started after I arrived at the Sedgwick estate about wizards and witches in the area. I'm sure you are aware of the ill feelings muggles have of our kind. I was torn and terrified I can tell you when priests and members of the church started to turn up. I was torn because if I fled it would look suspicious and if I stayed I could possibly be interrogated. And interrogations are very rarely fair…

Your mother Aimee Jocelyn De Saville was the only daughter of one of the priests. He was an underling very minor sort of chap…

The Sedgwicks were determined to show compliance to the church and assisted with there hunt, which put me in great danger and turmoil.

However dear father had heard all about the exciting trials near Cornwall and sent some of my brothers Maverick, Euan and Hamish to keep me company (and out of harms way).

The first time I saw your mother was at a social function, held by poor old feeble Lord Seeley who was great friends with the Sedgwicks… I danced with your mother most of the night and well… it all happened from there.

Father came down to supervise his rascally sons, that is how he recognised your mother in you, I was a little obsessed with your mother.

Our liaison continued until… until your mother left for Wales…"

"Obviously pregnant with me?" Leonis stared into his father's face.

"Yes and I never saw or heard from her again."

"Did she know you were a wizard?"

"Yes, after a few weeks of our… relationship… she figured it out."

"Why did she run away? Why didn't she stay with you?"

Godric peered at Leonis with pentrating dark eyes. "I don't know, Leo. I just don't know," Godric lied.

'

'

'


	18. 17 A Lesson in Bullying For Victims

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Chapter Eighteen . A Lesson in Bulllying For Victims **

Leonis waited by the classroom door that Isah had suggested for meeting him. He was quite early and rather jumpy and nervous. Since punching, and breaking, Adonis' nose he had been avoiding his Gryffindor counterparts.

Isah Slytherin was fashionably late. Leonis was so jumpy and nervous he though the Slytherin had set him up and could not hide the relief when he saw the other boy.

"Calm down, why don't you?" Isah drawled menacingly as he opened the classroom door and shoved Leonis in uncermonsily.

"I'm sorry. I thought that…"

"You thought I had abandoned you?" Isah snarled. "Charming our little Gryffindor has abandonment issues."

Leonis sighed and sat down in a chair and pointedly glared at the other boy. "You don't nearly scare me as much as your father," Leonis pointed out coldly.

Isah snorted violently and flopped lazily into a chair. "Yes well he's enough to frighten just about anyone… except my mother."

Leonis grinned back. There was something strange about the way Isah spoke and acted. Although his words were often cutting they didn't seem to have the same barbed edge as the bully's comments. He supposed that Isah spoke out of habit or out of some twisted artostoic humour.

"First lesson…"

"I thought the first lesson was yesterday don't hesitate to call myself Gryffindor," Leonis quipped.

Isah snorted and then chuckled. "No interruptions, you're my pupil for the next half hour."

"And I'm excited already Magister Slytherin." Leonis was grinning. What was coming over him? He was smart mouthing the son of Salazar Slytherin! And enjoying it.

Isah struggled to maintain a straight face, smoothing his robes in the process. "Yes today apprentice Gryffindor…"

"You do know I'll reverse the role on you?"

"Could you please stop interrupting?" Isah pleaded.

"Okay, only if you inisit Magister Slytherin."

"I insist," Isah said sternly trying to do his father's famous glare, which only made Leonis chuckle behind his hand. "Today I will teach you how to behave like a real Gryffindor aristocrat and how to handle your bully problem."

Leonis face fell and he smile shyly somewhat embarrassed.

'

'

'

Leonis and Isah spent a good deal of time 'role playing' as Isah was fond of saying. This process Leonis found strange and uncomfortable. The situations Isah deliberately put him in were frighteningly real and the other boy had a sharper tongue than that of his Gryffindor adversaries.

The swapped roles after a while and Leonis, amongst his shy instruction began to teach Isah the fundamentals of lock picking. Isah was terribly excited over being able to do muggle thieving techniques even though he knew his father would be more than likely furious with his acquisition of new skills.

Carlotta joined them after lunch, Leonis had remembered to bring his extra texts and found himself embarrassingly teaching the other two history and letting them copy his notes from Godric's lecture.

"You write so well," Carlotta murmured scribbling furiously on a spare piece of parchment she had conjured. "I don't know how you can listen to your father and write at the same time."

"Handwritings little to be desired," Isah rejoined mumbling dryly. His eyes momentarily flicked upwards to Leonis' stunned face, something in the depth of his orbs was laughing at him!

"My apologies your lordship, but you've had more practice than me oh – great – son – of – Lord – Slytherin," Leonis blithely commented sticking his nose in the air mimicking Bedivere's superior expression.

Isah's lips twitched then before he could stop himself he was grinning like a fool. The Gryffindor bastard was just as much fun as his father said Godric had been when they were younger. He rarely heard those stories about his father. Only when his father was in a good mood, half asleep in front of the hearth with a glass of firewhiskey… only then his father told him tales of the curious Gryffindor founder.

"If you don't watch it," Leonis mockingly waved his finger under Isah's nose. "I will be forced to give you a nose to match his high-great-and-mighty Lord Adonis Covington."

Isah laughed clutching his stomach. Leonis was eerily speaking and gesturing like a mock form of Bedivere. "Lesson number nine: don't let the Gryffindor Goons know you are mocking them!" Isah chortled. "Or you will have a matching nose just like Covington."

Leonis grinned lop sided and his eyes flashed. "I know," he said seriously. "I just hope my father will be able to fix my nose when they do decide to break it."

"Boys," Carlotta sighed rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "Look Leo no one is going to touch you. They wouldn't dare. You're Godric Gryffindor's _son._"

"I'm Godric Gryffindor's bastard son," Leonis murmured looking sadly from one to the other. "I am the lowliest student in this school."

"No you're not," Isah said throwing his hands up.

Leonis glared back at his new 'friend' somewhat doubtfully.

"It's Fitzsimmons. He's ugly…," Carlotta cheerfully stated. "And you have well not your father's, but good looks from somewhere…"

"And he's lazy and Lady Ravenclaw probably would have difficulty finding fault with you," Isah added slyly.

"Except I am a bastard and I've tarnished my father's good name."

Isah snorted indifferently. "You can hardly help being an illegitimate son of one of the greatest wizards of his age."

"And Fitzy is a bastard too," Carlotta snarled smiling. "Those Gryffindor 'lordlies' as we like to call them are a bunch of hypocrites. Most of them have illegimate siblings somewhere."

Isah nodded slowly. "'tis shocking but true."

Leonis smiled wryly. "Thank you."

Isah winked and stood gracefully brushing of his robe. "Anytime. Now I must leave before my dear father gets suspicious."

Carlotta and Leonis watched him leave as they half heartedly packed up Leonis' books and notes. "A suspicious Slytherin is not a good thing," Carlotta murmured. "Not good at all."

'

'

'

Leonis and Isah was an odd pair of friends. Isah was not always friendly towards Leonis by any means but most times he was polite if indifferent if they somehow met in the halls.

Leonis held the suspicion that Isah was petrified of his father finding out he had befriended him. At first that realisation had stung. However Leonis soon rid himself of those feelings; he was lucky that Isah saw fit to even look his way. He also was worried that Isah only saw him as a means to an end and was afraid he would lose his companion once the other boy tired of him.

Carlotta was just about the same. She didn't overtly draw attention to her affilation with Leonis or other Slytherins. But Leonis was wise enough to know this was a survival technique so that the other girls did not harass her over any behaviour they deemed wrong.

Carlotta was intelligent girl and she helped Leonis out a lot during potions, however Leonis didn't find himself craving for her companionship like he did Isah. He assumed that this was because she was a girl and Isah was the first boy he remembered that he was on friendly terms with. Isah was a boy with whom he could compete with, laugh with and talk to man to man.

It was one of those rare days that Isah and Leonis were walking lazily just in the fringes of the Forbidden Forest so they had less likelihood of being spied.

Isah was making horrid suggestions about the feasibility of Edward Bedivere (the eldest of the Bedivere children and Mortimor's brother), when they first heard the snapping of a twig.

Leonis was on edge since a run in with Malcom two days pervious and whipped around wide eyed. Isah was pale and was at Leonis' side in a moment.

"Do you want to repeat that for me, snake tongue?" Mortimor asked stepping out from behind a tree his usual goons were beside him.

Isah's hand flew to Leonis' shoulder. "Run," he whispered in Leonis' ear.

Leonis shook his head even though he thought his heart had stopped beating. He dearly would like to run but he looked back at Isah and decided he could not leave his friend.

"Run," Isah hissed something akin to desperation in his voice. "They'll hurt me less than you."

"I c-cc- can't leave you," Leonis whimpered blinking furiously as if that could chase away his fear. What did his father tell him?

_Do not run away from your fear. You'll only overcome fear when you face it… Besides if you run away I'll come for you and send Grandpappa onto you…_

Mortimor crack his knuckles in a threatening manner and stepped forward. His lips were in a tight line as he converged slowly towards his prey. The remaining three Gryffindor boys, Hannibal Forbes, Malcom MacKinley and Adonis Covington, were scowling deeply but both Isah and Leonis could see the satisfaction in there eyes as they fanned out blocking any means of escape.

"Move, bastard," Mortimor leered as Leonis stepped in his way to stop him from punching Isah.

Leonis shook his head and shoved his wand right under Mortimor's nose. "Don't mess with me Bedivere," he said in a shaking voice.

Mortimor stared at the wand for a moment in disbelief before laughing cruelly. He batted Leonis' limp arm away and punched the small boy violently in the stomach. Leonis doubled over choking with pain that ripped through his belly. He was half aware of Mortimor striding over the top of him.

Isah watched in horror as Leonis, who was half the size of Mortimor, tried to block the angry Gryffindor from getting to him. No one had _ever_ but their neck on the line for him without an ulterior motive. Yet Leonis, who had nothing to gain but a black eye, was trying to protect him.

Shocked Isah witnessed the young Gryffindor boy clasp his belly with a grunt and fall aside harmlessly. He shook his head. Poor brave fool. '_Lesson number sixteen: if Mortimor or any other party stronger than you wants to kill or maim someone else don't get in the way,' _he thought uselessly_. 'Should have taught him that one.' _

"Hello, Isssssssaaaahhhh," Mortimor leered drawing out Isah's name slowly and delibereately. Isah glanced up and immediately knew he was in dreadful trouble.

"No!" a voice cried behind Mortimor's back. Before Isah or Mortimor could move Leonis had jumped onto the older boys back and brought him down with a crash.

Horrified Isah watched as the two Gryffindors wrestled in the foliage. Mortimor's fists were flying and connecting with any exposed part of Leonis' body. A part of him was screaming this was his moment to run away. But another looked upon Leonis with pity and wanted to block out the pathetic cries from Leonis' lips… Could he leave Leonis here alone to deal with his problems?


	19. Concussion and Repercussions

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Last Time: **

_Horrified Isah watched as the two Gryffindors wrestled in the foliage. Mortimor's fists were flying and connecting with any exposed part of Leonis' body. A part of him was screaming this was his moment to run away. But another looked upon Leonis with pity and wanted to block out the pathetic cries from Leonis' lips… Could he leave Leonis here alone to deal with his problems?_

**Chapter Nineteen. Concussion and Repercussions**

No. Slytherin or not he could not leave Leonis, Gryffindor or not, to handle the situation by himself. Isah steeled himself and charged at Malcolm who was laughing uncontrollably clutching his sides. He head butted Malcolm's stomach and they went rolling over.

Isah could hear the screams of the others in his head as he fell. Then there was a startled silence…

Isah sat up and thrust Malcolm of his chest with a kick of his feet; fortunately he was wearing expensive leather riding boots with a lovely hard heel. He heard the intake of breath that signalled that Malcolm was winded and rolled back to his feet.

For a moment everything had stopped. Adonis and Hannibal were staring at him in disbelief that Isah had lowered his standards and attacked. Even Mortimor stopped punching the daylights of Leonis to turn around. Leonis was staring at his friend with wild frightened eyes.

A sudden thought came to mind as Isah glanced into the frightened eyes of his friend. Leonis did not deserve the beating from the bullies – it was quite frankly his fight. But there was only way to get Leonis to voluntarily escape the clutches of his foes…

"Leo. Animagus Form. Get. Help," Isah puffed between breathes. He saw the flicker of understanding in Leonis' eyes and grinned at his own ingenuus plan. A moment later he was staring into the eyes of a small fox cub that turned tail and galloped clumsily into the scrub.

"_Animagus Catturare!"_ Mortimor screamed a beam of blue light engulfed the surprised fox cub. _"Accio fox…" _Leonis' fox form zipped through the air. Isah would have found the sight hilarious of a little fox mock swimming in mid air going backwards if it wasn't his friend.

Mortimor caught the furry little creature and Isah dove at him. Malcolm was now brandishing a long stick and swiped it at Isah's leg. He felt the sting of the make shift can across the fronts of his shins as he was lifted and fell flat on his face.

Mortimor was laughing cruelly holding Leonis upside by his plush tail.

"Don't hold him like that!" Isah screamed in horror. Leonis was still swimming madly in mid air little yips of pain came from his furry lips. "You're hurting him."

"That my dear Slytherin is the point," Malcolm snarled.

Isah growled back and kicked out viciously targeting poor Malcolm's groin. Malcolm fell backwards clutching himself. Isah made another dive for Mortimor who was jiggling a giddy look fox cub by his tail. "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Hmmnngg bbbaaaggg!" Isah screamed through frozen lips. Leonis translated this as 'change back' or at least something along those lines. He knew he had to change back to a human form but found that he just couldn't.

"He can't change back," Mortimor jeered in feverish delight. "Father invented _Animagus Catturare_ just to spite the Gryffindor animagi. You'll be pleased to learn dear Leonis there is no counter spell." Motimor waved Leonis about by the tail as if this rough movement actually helped to prove his point.

'_Oh no… no no no no no!'_ Leonis thought desperately as the ground beneath him swirled dizzyingly about. _'I'm stuck as a fox cub forever!' _

"Anyone for 'Fox Quidditch?'"

The depths of the Gryffindor's eyes sparkled with malicious glee.

"Kick it through those trees ten points."

Leonis glanced at the goal post and struggled wildly in Mortimor's strong grip. Mortimor ignored him and turned in a half circle to point at two more trees. "Through those and you get twenty points."

The Gryffindors laughed raucously.

"Ready?"

'_No,'_ Leonis thought glumly.

Leonis' four paws hit the ground as soon as the hands were off he darted to the side. He was kicked and battered about the clearing. His desperate yips of pain were drowned out by the mocking chortling of the players.

After what seemed to have been an age the punishment stopped. Leonis Lay sprawled on the ground his eyes closed from the pain. He seemed resolved to his fate as a play

thing in the hands of the bullies.

Mortimor picked up Leonis up by his tail once more. The little fox's fur was now a mattered mess of blood and grime. His paws hung over his small head limply.

"Is he…. he dead?" Adonis' voice quavered dangerously as if he was now truly afraid.

'_Dear Merlin! NO!' _Isah thought wildly subconsciously trying to break the spell that had effectively bound him.

Leonis' ears twitched slightly.

"Nah!" Mortimor scoffed holding Leonis up like a trophy that he had won. "He's fine. Let's drown the little bastard like his Daddy should have when he discovered him."

"Erm Mort…" Adonis muttered cringing. "I don't think that would be a great idea."

Malcolm kicked Isah who was on the ground protesting despite being petrified.

"Why not?" Mortimor snarled lifting Leonis higher so that he could leer into the quaking fox. "Teach the right little bas…"

A strong hand gripped Mortimor's wrist and the boy roared in pain as the deft hand wrenched him around. Five pair of frightened eyes glanced up at the intruder. But only one pair seemed remotely pleased by the bulky figure.

"Put down Leonis – yes I know that is my nephew – down gently, Bedivere," the soft commanding voice of Euan issued irritably.

Mortimor glanced up defiantly at first but when the figure growled menacingly he obeyed. With very slow and deliberate movements Mortimor set Leonis down. Leonis instantly curled up into a small furry ball.

"STAY!" Euan howled angrily at the other three Gryffindor boys who were using Mortimor's distraction to escape. Leonis looked up into his angry uncle's face before tucking his tail in so no one could 'accidentally' stomp on it.

Euan raised his wand and waved it almost lazily in the air. A silvery wisp of cloud, with noticeably four legs, pounced forth and ambled at a quite alarming speed up to the castle.

"Let's see what your House Founders think about this," Euan stated softly glaring at each of the boys and fox in turn.

Euan uttered a counter curse so that Isah could sit up. The young Slytherin stood slowly glaring daggers at the uncomfortable Gryffindors. Euan's attention however had been placed on Leonis the fox.

"Change back Leonis for goodness sake," Euan snapped irritably.

Leonis miserably flattened his ears and whimpered.

The four Gryffindor bullies looked between each other looking somewhat worried. "Do something," Hannibal Forbes hissed in Mortimor's ear.

"Can't," Mortimor hissed back.

"Be quiet," Euan snarled rounding on the cringing boys.

"Err…"

"Shut up Covington or I'll hex your tongue. I'm not happy with any of you at the moment."

Adonis closed his opened mouth and dejectedly looked at the very sad fox. He hadn't wanted to join Mortimor and his gang. And now he didn't know why he abused his position…

It was Isah who spoke up next. "He can't."

"What do you mean he can't?"

"He can't change back to human," Isah elaborated.

Euan quirked an eyebrow. "Would anyone like to tell me why that is?"

"It was Mortimor," Adonis piped quickly pointing a finger at his friend.

"Shut up Covington," Mortimor hissed but he didn't get much further as Euan was advancing on him quickly.

"Speak," Euan snarled.

Mortimor clamped his mouth shut and refused to say anything at all. Euan raised his fist and back handed him twice deftly. Leonis flinched at the sound of flesh meeting flesh and darted away under Isah his tail noticeably between his legs.

Mortimor had reeled back and landed on his backside…

"Euan! I demand to know what is going on!" Godric roared from the other side of the clearing.

Euan glanced up at his brother who was followed by a panting Salazar.

The snake founder slipped past the other boys and grabbed onto Isah's shoulder. "What have you done!" Slytherin screamed, shaking his son roughly.

Euan glanced down at Mortimor. "Well? What is _your_ explanation?"

Mortimor swept himself to his feet and brushed himself off coolly. He glanced hatefully at the little fox which had stepped away from Isah since Lord Slytherin was at such a close proximity. _He_ at least couldn't talk…

"Leonis was… was attacking Master Slytherin…"

An angry hiss interrupted Mortimor's explanation. Stunned Mortimor turned to where Isah was standing his face as black as a thunder storm. Mortimor blinked beseechingly; Isah was a gentleman a lord surely he would side with him.

"How. Dare. You…." Isah stepped past his surprised sire and up to Mortimor whose confidence shattered. He raised his hand and slapped the other boy with all the might he could muster. "You attack me and then expect me to turn on the only Gryffindor in this clearing who is a true gentleman!" Isah turned around looking sheepish his hand interwoven nervously together. "Not talking about you Milord," he said to Godric and Euan politely.

Mortimor rubbed his burning cheeks his eyes glazed over in shock. "While we're hear do you want to tell Lord Gryffindor exactly what Fox Quidditch is and what torture it entails… do you want to tell Lord Gryffindor why is son is stuck in fox form… what you were going to do his son next."

"He's mad," Mortimor desperately gasped stepping away.

"_MAD!" _Isah roared as his own father stepped in to intervene grabbing his wrists has his fists started pummelling thin air. Tears of rages slipping down his flushed but noticeably pale cheeks. "Mad! Yes I'm angry. You only attacked Leonis because he stood up for me! If it weren't for him my face would be the one smeared in the ground… and you were annoyed because a boy half your size, twice your intelligence, and three times your honour stepped in. That's the only reason you hurt him… because you could never be the gentleman he is!"

"Mad I tell you," Hannibal said picking up Mortimor's line. "Leonis must have confounded him… sneaky little thief… owww."

Leonis had stepped around Mortimor and bit into Hannibal's pant legs.

"Oh shut up, both of you," Adonis quickly said. "You're only digging the hole deeper."

Hannibal and Mortimor along with Malcolm stared at their partner in crime. Adonis ignored him and turned towards Godric who had crossed his arms against his chest. Very gently he bent down and picked up the fox cub and pushed him into Godric's hands.

Godric took his son gently and absently stroked his soft black ears both of which were hanging over his eyes.

"It's true sir," Adonis admitted. "Everything Isah said is true… _Everything_…"

Godric closed his eyes very slowly as he felt the rage within him bubbling up. He rearranged Leonis who was whimpering, large pearly droplets forming on the bridge of his foxy nose.

"Be careful sir… we really did wound him badly. I think he might have concussion…"

Godric nodded slightly and ground his teeth together. "You four up to my office wait for me. Speak to no one," he growled pointing to the four Gryffindor apprentices. Adonis nodded quickly licked his lips nervously before jogging back to the castle. The others followed behind him dragging their feet.

"Ah my poor Scruffy," Godric sighed stroking the little fox which blinked and closed his eyes.

"_Scruffy?"_ Salazar asked indigently. "What type of name is that to give to a child?"

"Scruffy doesn't mind, do you son?"

The fox didn't move, blink or twitch in reply. Godric sighed. "I suppose I'm carrying you back."

Isah by this time had pulled himself from his father grip and stood by Godric and patted Leonis' head. "When I told you to run I meant it… but you just wouldn't abandon me much to my chagrin. What if Mortimor was really going to drown you in the stream, eh? Where would that leave me?" Isah pulled out a burr from Leonis' mattered fur and flicked it to the side. "I can't believe you deliberately stepped in between me and Mortimor's fists… that had to hurt my friend." The little fox opened one eye. "You should have thrown up on Mortimor's boots. All that hanging upside down…argh what am I doing I'm talking to a fox!"

Leonis sniffed indifferently and licked the end of Isah's nose. "Argh! Gross and I called you a gentleman!"

"He can understand you," Godric said sternly. "Change back Leonis…"

"He can't…" Isah said for what seemed like the millionth time. "Mortimor made sure he couldn't.


	20. Swordmasters and Healers

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Chapter Twenty. Swordmasters and Healers**

Isah explained to Godric and Euan what had happened in detail as the walked up towards the castle. He was aware of his father's steely gaze but he chose to ignore it for now. Sooner or later he would have to answer for his friendship with Leonis. He couldn't think about life without his Gryffindor friend; but he was certain that his father did not approve. When the confrontation came Isah knew his words would have to be measured carefully.

Godric listened frowning to Isah's tale. Once the Slytherin boy had stopped talking he turned to the fox in his arms. "You should have told me about the threats, Scruffy."

Isah chortled at the name earning himself a reproving glare from the baby fox which unmistakably looked pained. "Oh it's cute, _Scruffy,_" Isah sniggered and smiled as if being 'cute' was a reassurance.

Leonis snorted through his foxy nose and twitched slightly. Godric run his hand through his soft fur which made Leonis flinch. "Oh, I'm sorry," Godric cried nursing Leonis much like a baby, much to Leonis chagrin. Isah saw this and hand to muffle his laughter behind his hand – earning him a cuff about the ears from his own father and a stern frown.

Minutes later the sad procession entered the Gryffindor private chambers, the rooms the specifically belonged to Godric, his wife and children. Leonis was too miserable to care.

"Good grief Godric!" Elizabeth cried from the far side. She was sitting on a little stool by the window with intricate embroidery work. Meagan, who was reading a book, suddenly had her mother's work thrust into her hands. Elizabeth was already on her feet looking appraisingly at the little fox.

"What has happened?" she asked taking Leonis into her own arms carefully.

"Bullies," Godric murmured angrily. "I still have the culprits to punish… do you mind…?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "Go do what you must. I'll look after Leo."

Godric nodded smiled apologetically at Leonis before turning his back and striding out of the room like a wizard with a purpose.

"Come, Isah," Slytherin spat his lip curling. "We. Need. To. Talk." He too turned abruptly. Isah shifted and without glancing at his friend hurried after his sire, knowing it would not be in his favour to linger any longer in the Gryffindor apartments.

Euan sighed and with his limping gait he pulled out a large wooden bowl. Elizabeth sat Leonis down on the table and motioned him to stay still.

By this time Meagan had become curious and was standing over him frowning. Leonis tried to ignore her out of embarrassment.

Luther then joined them. He took one look at Leonis and gave a delighted squeal not realising his elder brother was hurt. "Leooo!" Luther cried giggling. He would have picked the wounded creature up into a bone crushing hug but Meagan batted his hands away. "He's hurt. Leave him."

Luther's hands were still outstretched but his large inquisitive eyes stared at Leonis unblinkingly. "Why?"

Leonis, being a fox, could not answer him. Instead he wearily lay down on the bench his four legs spread out in the shape of a six pointed star.

Euan and Elizabeth worked over the bowl. Before Euan decided that he had an urgent errand to run. He left shouting something in the fireplace. Leonis however was ignoring him.

Elizabeth dipped a ripped cloth into the bowl and patted the essence gently onto Leonis' many cuts and bruises. Leonis felt some relief; but unfortunately could not get enough of it into his wounds.

"It is a solution of strained and pickled Murtlap tentacles," Elizabeth explained when she saw Leonis the fox staring curiously at the wooden bowl. "It should help."

Leonis didn't know what Murtlaps were, nor did he particularly care. If it was poison he was happy as long as it brought him some type of relief.

A few minutes passed and Euan returned in the fireplace with a few others. Leonis was oblivious he was not in the mood to be social. As soon as Elizabeth turned around wiping her wet hands on her dress to greet the men Leonis made his move.

Leonis slowly slunk over to the bowl and dipped one paw in. He dipped a second, then a third then his final paw into the bowl. The bowl was large enough for him to comfortably lie in the relieving essence. And that is exactly what he did much to the glee of Luther…

Leonis lay on his back, his head lolled over the side, his four paws dangled upwards and his long bushy tail protruded outside the rim.

Luther was in fits of laughter. It did indeed look quiet ridiculous to see a fox reclining in a bowl.

"Luther please," came Elizabeth's voice to Leonis' it seemed far away. "I'm talking with your uncles."

"But mamma…"

"Oh my!" came a jovial voice above Leonis. "Now that is using one's head."

Leonis crack one eye open and came face to face with his uncle Maverick. Ordinarily would have been pleased to see his genial uncle but was too miserable to care.

"His giving his wounds a good soaking," another voice rejoined; a voice that Leonis didn't immediately recognise. "Let him it'll do him good."

Leonis stretched and saw a man he recognised as one of his uncles but he wasn't quite sure which one. Rourke stood moodily by the fireplace; his expression was not quite as stern as Leonis remembered he looked more thoughtful. They locked eyes for a moment before Rourke turned abruptly mumbling about clearing punishment with Godric before it was too late.

The unknown uncle busied himself with a bag and settled himself into a chair and asked Elizabeth in a charming voice to bring him a towel. Elizabeth complied and a moment later appeared with a large white towel. The uncle laid the towel on his lap and reached over and grabbed Leonis' scruff making him yip.

Leonis stood on his uncle's lap as the man pushed up his sleeves. "Now I usually don't heal wild animals so… well healing you shouldn't be much different than a puppy."

Leonis' ears twitched in reply.

"Now are you going to be a nice animal patient and sit here patiently or are you going to bite me?"

Leonis lay his ears flat across his skull and shook his head. But glanced down at the bag which was full of potions and odd instruments and whined loudly.

"Ah don't worry, Leo," Maverick said from his corner. "Uncle Hamish here is the best in the business."

Leonis still looked doubtful.

Hamish ran his hands expertly down the length of his spine. Leonis let himself collapse… the pain he was feeling particularly near his rump was terrible.

"The boys were using his fox tail to hold him up and jiggle him about," Euan said. Leonis jumped forgetting this uncle was still present.

Hamish frowned grinding his teeth his expression looked nasty. "You should never hold an animal by its tail. Animagus or not." Hamish picked the little fox back up much to Leonis' chagrin.

Hamish hands ran down the lines of Leonis' ribcage. Leonis yipped and squealed in protest but Hamish used to treating animals was ready and deftly caught him and held him firmly but still. "A few broken ribs."

"Not surprising they used him as a furry ball," Euan muttered crossing his hands against his chest.

Hamish only shook his head and leant down and grabbed a vial. "For any internal injuries," he told Leonis.

Leonis' tail sunk further down but opened his jaw for his uncle. If he was going to be treated he would do so without causing himself any more undue embarrassment. Hamish took him firmly and dripped the potion down Leonis' throat.

For a moment Leonis looked like he was going to heave the vile mixture up. Then he forced himself to swallow, open and closing his mouth as if to communicate how terrible the concoction was.

Another vial was produced for the bleeding and bruising. A third vial was for the muscle injuries and damage which Hamish connected with the spinal problems. Finally Leonis was set on all fours on the ground, Hamish hand brushing his hand through wet fur.

Hamish stood and stretched. "If he seems to be in any further pain as a human or no call for me… Leonis it was a pleasure meeting you even if the circumstances were far from pleasant."

Leonis dipped his head in reply.

'

'

'

Leonis healed from external injuries lazed on the floor by Maverick's feet. Both Euan and Maverick feverishly been trying to break the spell Leonis was under but so far they had not had much luck. Maverick however was hopefully of breaking it soon.

Leonis' eyes glazed over only slightly disconcerted that he was enjoying his brother brushing his fur as if he was a fragile figure ready to burst. He was in proverbially heaven. Rolling over his four legs dangling Leonis indicated without words for Luther to start on his belly.

Maverick looked over his parchment and sighed. Euan blinked sleepily and rolled his eyes.

It had been a few hours since Rourke had disappeared to find Godric and help with dishing out revenge. Euan had hinted briefly that it was his idea in bring Rourke into the occasion but otherwise did not say any more on the issue. Rourke was still obviously with Godric for neither Gryffindor had appeared.

"Luther, Leonis… time for bed," Euan said his eyes already back to his parchment.

Luther didn't bother grumbling as Euan had become the second-in-charge father in the few weeks he had been at Hogwarts. The small boy kissed his uncles goodnight and bounced out of the room with a simple, "Send father in when he gets back."

Leonis jumped onto his bed and sat down on the pillows his tail waving up above his head. They had since retired to the shared room between Euan and Leonis when they discovered that turning Leonis back would take longer than they had anticipated.

"Yes we'll wake you if we unlock this puzzle," Euan said.

Leonis waved his tail in reply.

"Yes goodnight Leo."

'

'

'

The pale dawn light filtered through the drapes on the balcony waking Leonis. He blinked and stretched out and huddled deeper into his blankets. He could here the twin snores of his two uncles who had obviously fallen asleep in their quest to break the spell that bound him to his animagus.

Leonis brought a hand to his face… _Hand?_

He had a hand?

Leonis could have jumped for joy. He looked down at his body and found that he was once more in human form, still wearing the dirty ripped cloak from the day before which was a testament that yesterday was not a dream.

He jumped from the bed barely able to hide his gleeful laugh…

"Good morning Leonis."

Leonis froze and turned to the speaker at the chamber entrance. His uncle Rourke leant against the door frame his red robes from yesterday had been discarded. Instead he was wearing plain trousers and a simple shirt and jerkin. His dark hair had been pulled from his face and held tightly back at the nape of his neck by a leather strap. On his hip was an ominous sword.

"Break your fast and meet me in the Arena," Rourke said solemnly. "It is time we worked on your revenge."

Leonis nodded dumbly hardly believing his eldest uncle was even bothering to speak to him. Now that he looked closely Rourke looked much older than his own father.

"Ah Swordmaster Gryffindor all is ready for Bedivere and his friends?" Euan mumbled with a yawn.

Rourke smiled evilly his eyes glinting. "Bedivere has agreed the arrogant little devil that he is. Pride commeth before the fall, Swordmaster Gryffindor as well as you know."

"Aye," Euan said. "I know. I shall bring Leonis down with me."

Rourke laughed mirthlessly. "Not one to miss out on the fun?"

"Of course not," Euan replied indigently. "This battered body can still teach."

"For that I am glad," Rourke muttered before he swept out of the room with eager strides.

Leonis glanced from the retreating form of one uncle to the other. They were planning something on his behalf and obviously he had a role in their twisted game. But what?


	21. Lessons in Bullying for Bullies

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Chapter Twenty One. A Lesson in Bullying; For Bullies**

Euan and Leonis dressed hurriedly. Leonis did not miss the spark of anticipation in Euan's eyes or the excitement barely concealed in his movements. He could tell his uncle was jubilant and smug about his plan for punishing the bullies; he could also see Euan wanted to keep him on edge guessing for as long as possible what they were up to. Maverick slept through the whole commotion.

"Let him sleep, Leonis," Euan said as they tip toed noisily from the chamber. "You can thank him most profusely when we return."

Leonis grinned and glanced up at Euan. He had barely said two words since being changed back into a human. He felt he had a lot to think about. "Thank you for saving me," Leonis murmured shyly.

"Aye, well…" Euan rubbed the back of his neck. "Couldn't have Bedivere shoving you into a sack and drowning you now could I?"

Leonis shook his head. "I suppose not. I can't swim."

Euan laughed and led Leonis down the hall and into the grounds. They stopped by the kitchens back door and fetched a small break fast from the jubilant house elves. Leonis had a reputation amongst the excitable creatures for making their lives a tad bit simpler – so they were attached to Master Gryffindor.

Euan and Leonis ate in silence as they made there way to the Arena where they both knew Rourke would be waiting for them impatiently. Leonis felt nervous by the prospect of meeting his uncle in _the_ Arena.

All Leonis knew about the Arena was that it was strictly forbidden to the younger apprentices. It was mostly the older boys that entered the area accompanied often by Slytherin's assistant teacher; Torrant Black or by his father.

A moment later they entered the Arena and Leonis took the opportunity to look around. They had entered through what looked to be a side door. Two paths separated into tiered seating a third lay straight ahead to an oval shaped impression.

Rourke stepped forward onto the oval shaped impression his sword was drawn. He struck the point into the sandy ground and picked another sword on a bench and examined it with his strong hands. Leonis had no doubt Rourke could crush his wind pipe with hands like his…

Leonis gulped nervously wondering if Euan had led him to his own demise. "Your Uncle Rourke is a skilled warrior. He may give the impression of being stern and dark but he is an excellent Swordmaster and patient teacher. Go to him and he'll explain," Euan whispered into Leonis' ear.

Leonis nodded as there was nothing else for him to do and strode shakily to where Rourke was waiting.

"Has Euan explained our meeting here?"

Leonis shook his head.

"Well you must remember me being here is a secret, understand."

Leonis nodded.

"Children such as yourselves are rarely taught by a Swordmaster… but seeing as you are my nephew and a Gryffindor… it can hardly be helped."

Leonis fought not to raise his eyebrows as he was thoroughly confused by his uncles' behaviour.

"Godric, Euan and I have issued a challenge to the Gryffindor boys on your behalf. They have accepted…as they would have had some sword training from their own fathers, I'm here to make sure you are at an advantage. None of their fathers are as highly trained or well thought of as I."

"You want me to fight Bedivere, Covington and…."

"You _will_ be challenging Bedivere and his company, yes. I am here to make sure you are well versed enough to kick their sorry behinds back to their comfortable country estates."

Leonis jaw dropped.

"If you beat them; which I'm sure we will. Their fates lie with the decision of the founders of the school of which your father is one. If you lose well… they won't be expelled but I'm sure Magister Slytherin has thought of something nasty as a back up plan."

"You want _me_ to fight _them_?"

"No you'll have your choice of victim," Rourke said glancing down at his nails.

"But I'm the third of their size! They'll smear me into the ground again."

Rourke tilted his head back and laughed. "Your size, Leonis, could be your best advantage. Any particular victim in mind?"

Leonis thought for a moment and although his name only brought dread into his stomach he nodded. "Bedivere…"

Rourke smiled evilly before becoming businesslike once more. "Of course, wise choice. Bedivere is good, well drilled in the movements. He lack however creativity and initiative. He will come at you in an offensive and has no fear. However his disadvantage could well be his size. He often will not move his stance or move quickly. We can out smart him I dare say… now en guard!"

Rourke threw the hilt of a sword at Leonis which he caught deftly. Rourke bowed slightly. "Let's begin shall we."

'

'

'

"I heard of your challenge to Bedivere. The whole school is talking about it."

Leonis turned around and smiled as he saw Isah leaning lazily on a statue. He hadn't seen his friend since the fateful day in the forest.

"Are you in serious trouble with your father?"

Isah raised his eyebrows incredulously. "No. I told him of the mutual benefits and how it suited me greatly to befriend the bastard son of his friend."

"In other words you told him you were using me."

"What else could I tell him?"

"Is it true?"

"Now you're challenging me."

"I'm serious. Am I just a tool for you," Leonis demanded slightly, "So if I break it does not matter?"

Isah shook his head. "If you were just a tool for me would I have stayed with you in the forest?"

Leonis smiled sadly back. "I'm sorry."

Isah snorted uncharacteristically. "I suppose you're a little on edge after all."

"Only so that I can kick Bedivere's sorry but out of Hogwarts."

Isah laughed coldly. "Yes. The whole school is anticipating the clash with baited breath. Most Slytherins hope you give him what is coming to him."

"I'm working on it," Leonis replied grinning.

"What are you up to son of Gryffindor?"

"It's a secret. I cannot speak of it."

"Hhmpf! Keep your secrets then."

"Then I shall."

Isah and Leonis parted ways and Leonis made his way through the grounds to the Arena to meet with Rourke. It was the third day of training with his uncle all was going well even though Rourke never forgot to mention how privileged he was to be given individual attention by a Swordmaster (and a Gryffindor Swordmaster too!).

Euan, normally watched and cheered Leonis on and added pointers, was waiting by the entrance with another man Leonis did not recognise.

Leonis hung back not wanting to intrude but Euan called him over. "This is Leonis," Euan said presenting Leonis to the stranger.

Leonis looked up into warm chocolate brown eyes. The man before him was wearing long emerald robes with gold fastenings. His beard was well trimmed and his lips curled into a friendly smile.

"Leonis, his lordship, the Duke of Normandy," Euan continued and then added, "Adonis' father."

It was unnecessary. Leonis knew very well who Adonis' father was. The Gryffindor boys never let him forget.

"Milord," Leonis said with a bowed head.

The duke grasped Leonis' chin with his thump and lifted the boys head so that their gazes met.

"It is a pleasure to meet the nephew of my esteem colleagues. I've worked extensively with just about all your uncles I believe. Your father I've only had the pleasure of meeting today… I heard of the crimes committed against you by my son. I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive my failure."

Leonis was astonished. "You have not wronged me, milord. In time I think I should be able to forgive Adonis but I'm still angry, lord."

The duke nodded his head. "I understand." He turned to Euan. "Pleasure Swordmaster as usual…"

Leonis and Euan watched the retreating form of the duke.

"He was here to have a say on Adonis' fate," Euan said answering Leonis silent questions. "As a gentleman and the son of a duke and such an influential duke at that there are certain standards to be kept. Adonis has embarrassed his clan by his misdeeds. On his father's instance he has been expelled."

Leonis blinked. "The Duke of Normandy asked for his own son to be expelled."

"And Godric agreed," Euan added.

"Of the four he is the one who has done the lesser evil. If Forbes, Bedivere and MacKinely aren't expelled that would be hardly fair!"

"It was the duke's choice."

Leonis merely nodded before he turned into the Arena where Rourke was waiting with barely concealed impatience. "Then I better make sure I beat Bedivere tomorrow."

'

'

'

Most Gryffindor and Slytherin students crowded into the Arena to watch the spectacle that would unfold between Leonis and Mortimor.

The morning sun rose over the Forbidden Forest bathing Godric and Leonis in a pale gold light as they stood to the side entrance. Godric's hand was on Leonis' shoulder. "I'm proud of you no matter what happens in there," Godric said.

Leonis looked down at his blade then to his father. "I know."

"I think Rourke secretly enjoyed training you despite his grumblings about teaching babes."

"I'm young still father."

Godric gripped Leonis shoulder. "Then you shall be my babe-in-arms," he laughed but it was without mirth.

"I will be fine, father," Leonis replied firmly.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor," a gruff voice interrupted.

Both Godric and Leonis whipped around to see old Laird Gryffindor being led by Maverick and flanked by the other five of his sons.

"Father?"

"Close your mouth Godric. I've heard of this famous Leonis Gryffindor's duel with one Mortimor Bedivere I thought I would watch." Laird Gryffindor straightened his robes and then clapped Leonis' shoulder. "You make sure you win, boy."

Leonis wordlessly nodded as his grandfather passed him with most of his sons. Godric was dragged away by Euan. ("Leave him be with his Swordmaster…") And Rourke stood stoically by Leonis' side.

"Remember what I taught you," Rourke murmured as he heard Mortimor being introduced along with the charge against him. "Hold your head up high. You've nothing to be ashamed of."

It must have been the first time Leonis saw Rourke smile encouragingly at him. He didn't have time to think that over as he was now being introduced as the challenger.

"Thank you for everything," Leonis said as he strode into the Arena with his sword outstretched out in front of him.

The first thing Leonis noticed was how crowded the Arena was and… silent. On the other side near the front he could see his whole clan and Mortimor Bedivere leering at him in the shadows.

Leonis unconcernedly took off his cloak and handed it to the attendant; his eyes never left the face of his foe, who was mirroring his actions.

Two blades were raised in a salute and they stepped slowly towards each other. Mortimor fanned out to his left. Heart beating in anxiety Leonis mirrored him as they came slowly closer together in decreasing circles.

"_Let Mortimor be the first one to strike…" _

Rourke's voice came back to Leonis and he settled his nerves. He knew Rourke knew exactly what he was talking about.

Mortimor's war cry warned Leonis in plently of time the offensive had began. He blocked with easy, swivelled on his heel and resumed as ready position his sword raised… waiting for Mortimor to strike again.

"_Build up his confidence let him think that you are a weak opponent."_

Mortimor swung again and Leonis dodged and pulled back startled by the nasty jeer on Bedivere's face.

"_Ignore all distractions. Body movements and the sword is what you need to concentrate on."_

Mortimor's third offense was greeted the same by Leonis.

"Is the bastard afraid of confrontation? Not so courageous now."

"_Ignore anything spoken. Do not speak. It is a distraction."_

Mortimor's fourth offence however was intercepted by a flurry of sword movements. Leonis' blade swept cleanly through the air. Steel met steel. Leonis moved with ease. Mortimor was grinning he maintained an offensive battle but he did not move his feet.

Leonis dodged a swipe at his head and feinted left and went right.

Mortimor growled and followed Leonis path but with minimal movement.

"Stay still so I can take your head off, bastard," Mortimor snarled. "It would be less painful for you in the long run." Oblivious to the fact Leonis was blocking him with easy movements and seemed to be enjoying teasing him.

Leonis confidence was growing with each failed attack of Mortimor's. The time was coming for him to exchange the roles. But he would do it only in his time.

Leonis scurried back as if retreating. He threw his sword up and changed to his left hand and started to attack with face precise movements.

"_Mortimor has trained for a right handed swordsman and a poor one at that. He will be put off guard when you change hands… he has no creativity he won't be able to change his pattern of attack quickly. This is your advantage. Attack hard, quick he won't stand a chance. Don't give him chance to think."_

Leonis was grinning he could feel cool sweat on his body. His movements flowed in quick succession. He wanted to laugh at the fearful look on Mortimor's face. The other boy was quickly loosing any confidence.

"_If you must speak to your enemy do so when he is completely wrong footed."_

Leonis saw a break in Mortimor's defence and tapped the sides his opponent's feet before coming back for a lightening speed attack.

"Move your feet," Leonis jeered.

Mortimor stumbled and landed heavily onto his backside. Leonis' sword was on the white of his neck in seconds. The smaller boy kicked the sword away.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mortimor," Leonis said loudly so everyone could hear. "And I will never be again."

Leonis stepped away from the scowling boy but kept his sword unsheathed.

"The school council would ask the victor what he would have done with the losers of the challenge."

Leonis turned and saw that the four founders had all stood in their places. It had been Lady Ravenclaw that had spoken. The crowd was hushed waiting for Leonis' reply.

"Expulsion," Leonis replied gravely. "I would ask for expulsion."

"Granted," Slytherin sneered indicating to the attendants who escorted Forbes, Bedivere and MacKinley from the Arena.

"Well done," said a voice in Leonis ear.

Now grinning like a madman, Leonis came face to face with Rourke. He went to hand the sword back.

"No," Rourke said firmly closing Leonis' hands over the hilt. "You have earned your sword."

Leonis looked up to see for the second him his uncle smiling at him. "Thank you."


	22. Leonis, Son of Godric

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from JK Rowling's works are hers…

**Epilogue. Leonis, Son of Godric**

Leonis raised his sword in salute and face his opponent for the third time that morning. He was shirtless, sweat was glossed his upper torso in a slick sheen, His opponent, older and wiser than himself, showed no signs of discomfort. As usual his face was emotionless down to the glimmer in his black eyes.

Leonis readjusted his grip on the sword and resumed the ready position and remembered back to that day.

'

'

'

_He remembered particularly the fierce strength of his father's tight embrace and was slightly embarrassed that they had a huge audience watching them, including all his uncles and grandfather._

"_I am so proud of you," Godric cried holding him at arms length._

"_Did you see Mortimor's face when he knew he was losing?" Leonis sighed into his father's broad chest._

"_Priceless," Godric murmured. "The memory itself is priceless."_

_Godric had draped his arms about Leonis' shoulder and led him towards the clan who were all waiting for them. Rourke's thoughtful footsteps followed them. _

_Leonis was just about embraced and kissed by all the Gryffindors despite the fact he could barely remember all his uncles' names. _

_Maverick was the last in line and insisted on taking the new 'champion' to his chambers to freshen up. _

"_Maverick is it rude to ask what your animagus form is?" Leonis had asked when they walked down the hall alone._

"_Dear boy, I thought you'll never ask….."_

'

'

'

The opponent's sword crashed down upon his own shattering Leonis' reverie. He fought back using all the combinations he could think of. He knew he could never win. Not against this opponent.

He was losing ground but he held on valiantly and fought hard with all his might.

A moment later he was on the ground with a sword to his throat. His opponent laughed and flicked his sword away.

"I think you are a bit tired, nephew."

Leonis scowled mockingly at his opponent and rolled onto his feet. "Or are you getting a little old Uncle Rourke."

"Impertinent whelp," Rourke mumbled. "I'll have you know…"

"You are considered the best Swordmaster in the country and I should be honoured to be taught by you. And so I am honoured Uncle Rourke."

A hawk's cry resounded in the sky above them and they simultaneously looked up. The hawk made a point by landing on Rourke's shoulder digging in its large pointy talons.

"Get off Maverick!"

The hawk glared at Rourke and landed on the ground and turned back to Maverick in a matter of seconds.

"You should speak to me with more respect. I am the greatest spell breaker, inventor, tinkerer in magic I have you know," Maverick said feigning hurt.

'

'

'

Godric watched his son and brothers jesting or in Rourke's case being drawn into the verbal bantering unwillingly.

"Sixteen," Laird Gryffindor tsked, "Can you believe it?"

Godric glanced over his eldest boy, the son of Aimee and smiled proudly. "He has two days to go before he's sixteen."

Laird Gryffindor sniffed and rearranged himself in his chair. The last few years had not been kind to him. He was old and feeling his age and was now bound to a chair most of the time. "You should be proud of him, Godric." A wrinkly hand grasped Godric's hand. "As I am with you."

Godric looked down at his father who seemed to have mellowed in the last twelve months.

"I never told you that, did I?"

"No father," Godric sighed.

"Well, don't be the same fool I was. Make sure your boys know how proud you are. And your lovely daughters."

"You have my promise, father."

Laird Gryffindor coughed and grumbled in the way old men do and let his eyes wander back to Leonis. "Swordmaster material, that boy, that's what I thought when I first laid eyes on him."

Godric grinned knowing that his father had thought no such thing.

"Ah, but I'll be dead before there is another Swordmaster Gryffindor."

"_Father…_"

Laird Gryffindor coughed again. "You are my seventh child sixteen years separate you and Rourke, Godric. I'm a very old gent now, seventy – six come this spring. And I'm not well."

Godric sighed and said nothing.

"I remember when I was sixteen," Laird Gryffindor said. "I thought I was invincible it was also the year in which your grandfather died."

Godric still didn't reply.

"I'm a very lucky man. I have seven powerful wonderful sons too many grandchildren to count… I've had a very full and happy life."

"I remember when I was sixteen also," Godric replied. "It was the year I became an animagus…"

"Yes the great bald lion," Laird Gryffindor chuckled.

"I was sixteen you couldn't expect me to turn into an adult lion. I don't know why you're laughing you were furious."

"More at Maverick than you. What if I had to introduce dignities to a bald lion instead of my youngest son?"

Godric snorted indifferently. "We figured out how to turn me back eventually."

'

'

'

Leonis trudged up the stairs with Luther hanging on to every word he was saying. If he could the younger boy would have written down everything to add to his history essay which was due sooner than he had thought.

"Are you really going to train to be a Swordmaster with Uncle Rourke?" Luther adoringly looked up at his elder brother.

"If father will allow it," Leonis replied.

"He will," Luther chirped, "He loves you too much to deny you your heart's desire."

Leonis laughed and pushed open the chamber door that belonged to him when he stayed at the family estate.

"You'll have to write, Isah will never forgive you if you don't," Luther kept chattering even when Leonis had become still.

Leonis staggered to his bed on which a new sword winked in the sunlight.

"You wish to stay here?" Godric stepped into the room as if he had been waiting for his sons to arrive. "You wish to be trained by Rourke?"

Leonis caught the hint of sadness in his father's voice. "Father I…"

Godric strode across the room his robes swished about his feet. "Hush. Rourke has spoken to me about the possibility a year ago."

"Father…"

Godric caught Leonis in his arms. "You've grown so quickly and now I entrust you to my brother's safekeeping. You have a bright future ahead of you, Leo, and as a father I can ask no more."

"Thankyou," Leonis murmured still securely attached in his father's embrace.

"I knew buying Orpheus was a stroke of brilliance."

The ginger owl opened one eye and fluffed himself up dignified as he heard his name being uttered.

"You must write often," Godric said sternly.

"I shall father."

Godric ran his hands down the length of Leonis shoulders and arms. "Happy birthday," he said nodding at the sword.

Leonis smiled shyly and turned to the weapon.

"Unsheathe it," Luther begged.

"You knew about this," Leonis said accusingly.

Luther shrugged. "Maybe."

Leonis unsheathed the blade four words were etched on the blade.

"I've never been more proud," Godric said. "And I want people to know it."

Leonis ran his finger down and blade covering the words. He was speechless but Godric saw the thanks in his eyes as his fingertips traced the words:

'_Leonis, Son of Godric.' _


End file.
